Sophie
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Fic abandonado pero conservado por nostalgia. La nueva versión de esta historia se puede encontrar en mi perfil bajo el nombre de "Mercado Negro."
1. El primer encuentro

Bueno esta es una historia que puedo considerar original. Aunque lo unico que me pertenece es un personaje. Jejeje. Bueno, Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece aunque deliro con eso. Principalmente la pareja principal es mi personaje Youko Sophie y nuestro amado pelirojo Kurama. Recomiendo que todo aquel que guste de la relación entre Hiei y Kurama o Botan y Kuram lean este FanFic bajo su propio riesgo, ya que apesar de ser fan del Yaoi y gustar de HxK, en esta ocación atacaré mucho cualquier posible relación entre Kurama y cualquier otro personaje que no sea mi zorrita. Posiblemente habra Hentai en algun capitulo, pero no es algo que tenga planeado con seguridad. Así que vuelvo a repetir este esperimento lo leen bajo su propio riesgo y espero comentarios n_n tanto positivos como negativos. Pd. Disculpen de ante mano la mala ortografía, no soy una experta con ello y lamentablemente no tengo beta ni corrector automatico en mi sistema.

Disfrutenlo...

**El mercado negro**

**1.- El primer encuentro**

Unos ojos dorados era lo que se fundian en los sueños. Esos ojos divinos que tenian grabados ese sentimiento de paz, esas palabras que le acompañaban con un silencioso "_ Todo estara bien_".

Era un día lluvioso y entre las ramas le pudo ver, esos ojos y esos brazos calidos que le emvolvieron una y otra vez, le pego contra sí para vrindarle calor y lo demás fue historia, historia que nadie más debía saber, nisiquiera recordar el pasado de antaño, solo debían saber que ella ahora era la novia del jefe, la gran ladrona y vandida del Makai, era ella y Kurama, ella Youko Sophie y nada más importaba.

Ella era casi una diosa, ella era la novia de Youko Kurama, ella era la novia del jefe... ella... solo ella... unicamente ella... y una imagen borrosa de si misma, con su nivea piel, su largo cabello blanco, y sus ojos grises, al igual que las orejas y colita de zorra platinadas, demaciado pura para ser manchada con cualquier otro color que no fuera el blanco de sus ropas, aun la sangre, la tierra o el agua manchaban tan bella imagen... imagen que se desvaneció...

Abrió los ojos, nuevamente habia tenido nuevamente ese viejo sueño de cuando Yoko Kurama la salvo y como su image tan imponente como Youko se difuminaba por el Makai.

Ahora por otra parte su imagen era diferente y burda, plastica y sin chiste. Por suerte la familia que le había tocado al rencarnar era una muy rica y poderosa en Japón, no podía pedir más... bueno si podía, quería a Kurama a su lado, sin embargo eso ahora parecía un sueño tan lejano que por su mente no pasaba la tonta ilución de reunirse despues de tanto tiempo con él.

Probablemente el zorro ahora tendría una pareja, y estarían juntos, felices como el los cuentos de hadas, Kurama llevaría una vida normal como cualquier otro humano, posiblemente en este tiempo debería estar cursando la Universidad, sacando notas exlentes gracias a sus habilidades mentales y rodeando de admiradoras, una de ellas sería la afortunada o a lo mejor el zorro ya había decidido a un Él. No le parecería raro, cuando Kuronue vivía tubo miedo de perder al Youko en garras de ese pajarraco negro de mirada hipnotizante, pero bueno uno nunca sabía a que grado podía girar la vida, lo unico que sabía era que ahora ella no era más que una humana rodeada de riquezas y sola... estaba destinada a estar sola, demaciada hipocrecia, demaciado dolor, nadie merecia vivir a su lado.

- Buenos días señorita Melinda – Una empleada interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Buenos días Maria – Contesto secamente sin siquiera voltear a ver a su ama de llaves, sabía que la mujer ya mayor de edad se preocupaba por ella y debía admitir el buen trato que le daba, sin embargo siempre había pensado que no era real tanto amor desinterezado y que detras de esa cara amable había algun interes de por medio.

- Ya tengo listo su desayuno ¿Prefiere bajar por el o desea que se lo traiga al cuarto? - Con una sonrisa amable, camino hasta abrir las cortinas del cuarto de su joven ama.

- No gracias Maria, no tengo hambre, dile a Sebastian que prepare el carro, si me padre llega a llamar dile que salí al salon de belleza, estaré fuera todo el día – sin mas ni menos la joven ahora una rubia deslumbrante camino hasta el baño para arreglarse.

No le gustaba para nada su apariencia actual, demaciado impura, demaciada plastica. Su larga cabellera era rubia pura y hace no mucho se habia teñido unos mechones en color rosa, el contraste era agradable a la vista, su piel apesar de ser clara no le complasia, la pureza de su piel de Youko era casi blanca, sus ojos ya no eran grises, ahora eran impuramente amielados, de vez en cuando le decian que parecian verdes y era la envidia de su salon, sin embargo ningun detalle le complacia. Incluso su figura curbeada y perfecta, la cadera definida, el abdomen plano, las piernas duras pero finas, sus gluteos y pechos boluptuosos ademas de firmes, cualquier hombre sufriría un derrame nasal por verla en traje de baño. Bueno no por nada era modelo, no por nada era la hija de Takanaka Nakano y Charlotte Hillton.

La supuesta belleza humana que tenía se lo debía a esa mujer que decía ser su madre, mientras que el dinero y la vida comoda se lo debía al empresario corrupto que debía de llamar padre. Muchas veces quiso decirle a los dos que ella era un demonio del Makai, una vandida poderosa que detestaba a los humanos y que lo mejor sería matarlos, pero bueno la vida que le había tocado no era tan mala, finalmente no le faltaba nada y si los mataba posiblemente tendria más responsabilidades de las que le gustaban hacer, disfrutar del dinero y la vanidad era una vida de la que no se podía quejar.

Se peino sin gusto ni gracia, colocó una banda rosada en su cabello, retiro su ropa para ponerce un top rosa y un jean claro y deslabado, unas sandaleas para la epoca de calor y que dejaban ver sus uñas bellamente arregladas, se miró una vez mas en el espejo, el maquillaje no hacía falta, era bella por gracia de la naturaleza y sabía sacarle probecho a ello. Con una vista más al espejo salió del cuarto con prisa, bajo las escaleras rapidamente y paso de largo la lujosa sala que ya le tenía harta, salio sin mas y por su mente cruso un pensamiento cuando obserbo a Sebastian esperandole.

- Voy a ir yo sola, tienes el día libre – Dijo secamente y quitandole las llaves al chofer.

- Pero señorita...

- ¡Pero nada! Quiero ir yo sola, quiero paz... -sentencio en voz calmada y fría, realmente era dificil desifrar lo que pensaba, pero al chofer no le quedo más que aceptar lo que la joven ama quisiera.

Puso el carro en marcha, no se la creía. Ahora ella controlaba su destino, apesar de saber manejar siempre había preferido ser llevada a todas parte, era una forma de sentirce importante, Sebastian aquí, Sebastian alla...

Había dicho que iría al salon de belleza, sin embargo ahora había cambiado de opinión, quería simplemente dar un paseo sin sentido por la ciudad, apesar de llevar toda su vida en esa ciudad apenas y se conocía la ruta a los lugares caros y que su clase social frecuentaba, así que decidida a tener un nuevo panorama se desvio de esos caminos hasta perderce irremediablemente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La campana no tenía mucho de haber sonado, no estaría mal asistir a esa reunion que Yususke había propuesto apenas el día de ayer. Una cena en grupo con la maestra Genkai sería ideal para distraerse de los abrumadores examenes que le estaban volviendo loco.

- ¡Minamino! - Escucho como una de sus admiradoras le gritaba, pero en lugar de detenerce acelero el paso, no quería ser grosero pero tampoco quería entablarce en una conversación absurda con una loca joven enamorada de él. Si algo conservaba desde la primaría era su ferviente club de admiradoras.

- ¡MINAMINO! ¡CUIDADO! -El grito de un compañero frente a él le desconserto, tardo unos segundos en darce cuenta que por escapar había quedado a la mitad de la calle sin prestar atención al trancito, justo cuando un deportivo negro se acercaba a toda velocidad, trago saliba y pensó que si mañana podía tomar su examen de calculo avanzado daría gracias a Inari todos los días.

Increiblemente el auto se detubo apenas a unos milimetros del joven pelirrojo, aunque las marcas en el padimento delataban el frenado repentino y forzado de aquel carro tan lujoso. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y su cara expresaba una singular y comica sorpresa, sorpresa que aumento cuando una joven rubia bajo del auto y camino hasta él.

- ¡¿Estas idiota o que? - Grito alterada la rubia de ojos miel – ¡Si no freno a tiempo estarías muerto! ¡¿No se te enseño que debes mirar antes de curzar la calle?

- Yo.. yo lo siento – Contesto algo asustado el aun detective del mundo espiritual, aun no entendía como había humanos tan histericos que llegaban a dar más miedo que algunos demonios del Makai.

-... - La joven le miro unos segundos y callo en cuenta de que le había asustado, si bien casi lo había matado atropellado, ahora se bajaba a gritarle, pudo haberle matado, no debía reclamarle, debía preguntarle como se encontraba y si necesitaba algo – No, disculpame a mí, casi te mato y ensima te grito... permiteme – Con una sonrisa amable le extendio la mano.

-Gracias... -esa joven estaba loca, pero aun así acepto la ayuda de la rubia y se lebando del suelo, realmente no se había caido, solo se habia agachado por sus libros, con el susto estos se le habían caido, y cuando los iba a lebantar esa joven había comenzado a gritar.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Melinda Nakano... ¿ Y el desconocido que casi atropello...? - Comento esperando la respuesta de Kurama, quien parecía ausente, aun no creía lo que acababa de vivir... - Pregunte que como te llamas...

- Lo siento.. mi nombre es ku... Shuichi Minamino -se corijio enseguida.

- Bueno Shuichi lamento lo que ocurrió, si me permitieras me gustaría llevarte a donde sea que te dirijias, es mi forma de disculparme por lo ocurrido... - propuso la rubia, una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no tenía en su rostro se formo, dando una imagen casi angelical a su apariencia. No solia ser amable con extraños, mucho menos si estos le causaban problema, de hecho no solía ser amable con nadie, pero ese joven tenía algo especial, cuando se topo con esos ojos esmeraldas algo en su interió gritó "_Todo estara bien_".

- Bueno la verdad... Melinda – No sabía que decir, pudo ver a su grupo de admiradoras arder en llamas demoniacas, ellas siempre detras de el y ahora esa joven desconocida que andaba en un carro deportivo y realmente lucia espectacular le tenia tomado de la mano, ofreciandole un viaje en el mismo carro que casi lo atropeya. Realmente tenía paleneado ir con Genkai y por mas generocidad que aquella joven tubiera, ir a un viaje tan lejos no estaba en los planes de nadie – Lo siento, pero voy a las montañas a una cena con unos amigos, si te acepto algo será que me llebes a la estación del tren – acepto rapidamente cuando observo que su club de fans se hacercaba peligrosamente.

- Yo te puedo llevar hasta las montañas – Contesto felizmente y se aprobecho de la mirada ingenuamente aterrada del pelirrojo que ya parecía pedir los santos oleos cuando esas jovenes se hacercaban ferozmente como el demonio mismo, así que antes de tener una respuesta por parte del recien casi accidentado, le tomo de la mano y le halo hacia el carro para ponerlo en marcha apenas y estubieron los dos adentro.

El viaje trancurrio silenciosamente por largo rato, solo se escucha el aire acondicionado y el motor del deportivo que ahora estaba con la capota puesta, ya que al estar en la carretera no era nada util no tener un techo, ademas de lo incomodo que era el aire golpeando fuertemente contra uno, estaba el incoveniente del polvo, hojas y hasta piedras que le lanzaban los carros que iban enfrente de uno, ademas el incoveniente del peinado, los dos con el cabello largo, no, no era buena idea, a esa velocidad solo terminarian como una imitacion barata del pajaro loco. Así que para romper el silencio motorizado, la rubia comenzo a hablar, sobre todo tenía un buen tema...

- Disculpa, no se si lo has notado, pero no tengo idea de a donde me debo dirigir...

- Lo siento, tenía... perdon... – Kurama se había quedado tan impresionado por lo sucedido que se le fue por completo la noción del tiempo, incluso olvidó el hecho de que estaba siendo llevado por una hermosa joven hacía las montañas donde la maestra Genkai, sus compañeros de luchas, Yukina, Botan y Koenma lo esperaban. Posiblemente se sorprenderían al verle con esa mujer, pero ya no podía dar vuelta atras y aun algo nervioso le indico detalladamente la direccion a la joven.

El resto del viaje todo trancurrio tranquilamente, ambos jovenes hablaban de trivialidades diferente, desde la escuela a la naturalza que les rodeaba en esas montañas y bueno, dos desconocidos comenzando a conocerce.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿Donde se habra metido? - Pregunto Kuwabara algo extrañado.

- No lo sé, pero te aseguro que el no es esa clase de persona como tú que llega tarde – Dijo tranquilamente Yususke.

- A lo mejor algo malo le paso – tercío angustiadamente Yukina.

Kurama ya había tardado más de la cuenta, se habían quedado de ver a las 5:00pm, justo dos horas despues de la salida de la escuela, tanto Yususke como Kuwabara habían llegado incluso antes, pero eso era porque se habían salido de clases. Kurama seguramente debío de quedarce aun despues de clases para hacer algo importante con relacion a su educación, sin embargo ya eran pasadas de las 8:00pm por mas que pudiera entretenerce no era razon para llegar casi tres horas despues a un compromiso que se había paleando desde... desde las ultimas 24 horas, pero el zorro ese era muy puntual, tanto así que hasta el propio Hiei se empezaba a preocupar.

- ¡Miren! Que auto mas lindo, seguramente es Kurama – Dijo alegremente Botan. Desde hace tiempo había esperado esta cena, aunque fuera dificil de creer, despues de que el Korime de fuego había rechazado al guapo zorro, ella tenía la esperanza de que este se fijara en ella, y solo por él llebaba puesto su mejor kimono.

- Hn... - Hiei observo algo indiferente la esena, pero no paso por alto la reaccion de la barquera del mundo espiritual. Verdaderamente le molestaba que ahora esa se sintiera con alguna oportunidad con el kitsune. Es verdad que él lo había rechazado, cuando Kurama se le declaro lo tomo por sorpresa, pero la verdadera razón por la cual había rechazado al zorro era... era que cuando le besó, incocientemente su tercer ojo capto una imagen muy perturbadora, Kurana no pesaba en él, si no en una mujer, una kitsune, realmente se había molestado mucho con eso y aunque el principio pensó en decirle que sí al zorro, despues de eso su negativa fue rotunda, el no era plato de segunda mesa, ni estaba para hacer olvidar al zorro sus viejos amorios.

- ¡Miren! - alerto Yukina – Kurama viene acompañado de una hermosa mujer.

Botan se quedo helada cuando escucho aquello, y como un rayo corrió a la ventana para ver y comprobar que efectivamente su pelirrojo estaba acompañado de una rubia espectacular.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Que acaso Kurama no entendio que esto era una reunion privada? - Se quejo imediatamente la barquera.

- No le veo nada de malo que quisiera traer compañia – le defendio el principe Koenma, quien se encontraba en su apariencia adulta, sería muy estraño para una humana ver a un niño pequeño hablando con esa fluidez y comiendo más que un adulto. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro que esa joven fuera humana, pero tampoco podía llegar a concluciones si apenas y le habia visto bajar del carro.

Se escucho que las puertas se corrían para dejar entrar a los ya previstos visitantes.

- Lamento la demora, tube unos incovenientes – se disculpo Kurama muy apenado.

- Lo siento, la verdad la culpa es mia – interrumpio la joven, que tenia captada la atencion de todos los hombres presentes, sobre todo la de un pelinaranja alto y fornido que practicamente babeaba con la boca abierta, aunque el mas pequeño que tenia un estraño peinado y llevaba consigo una espada parecia fulminar con la vista al otro, ademas de que una peliazul le miraba con desprecio, claro que otra pequeñita de cabellera celeste casi verde miraba con tristesa al joven de cabello naranja, los demas le miraban solo con curiosidad, pero bueno ignorando los detalles la joven siguio hablando ante los deconocidos – El retraso de Shuichi es porque casi lo atropeyo... -admitio y obtubo la atención completa de todos, quienes le miraban sorprendidos – Fue un accidente, por fortuna él esta bien y yo me ofrecí a traerle como disculpa, aunque como no sabía como llegar me perdí... -una risita nerviosa se le escapo -espero lo disculpen y con su permiso me retiro, que pasen buena noche y disfruten su velada – Con una sonrisa se disponia a marcharce, pero la voz de la anciana de cabello rosado la detubo.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer? -sujirio Genkai

- Pero maestra Genkai... -intervino Botan – Esta es una cena intima con amigos, no me parece apropiado que la joven aquí precente, que porcierto creo que ni el mismo Kurama conoce, se quede a cenar con nosotr... - muy tarde, la mirada de Kurama estaba apunto de fulminar a Botan, nuevamente la peliazul habia metido la pata al decir cosas de más...

Un profundo silencio inundo la habitacion, no tanto por el error de Botan al mencionar el nombre de Kurama, cuando claramente su acompañante le conocia con el nombre humano de Shuichi Minamino, si no porque la rubia acompañante se habia quedado en una especie de trance mientra amargas lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la joven.

- ... - No podía decir nada, su garganta se habia cerrado, su boca se habia cecasdo y las lagrimas le delataban lo suficiente como para sentirce un bicho raro, no iba a preguntar, seguramente todo sería una equibocación, y si ella decía algo fuera de lugar todos esos deconocidos pensarían que seguramente estaba loca, aunque seguramente ya deberían estar pensando en eso... volteo a ver al pelirrojo – No... no... no puede ser... no es posible... -murmuro lo suficientemente audible para todos los precentes que estaban sumidos en un gran silencio, en espectativa de lo que esa joven rubia fuera a hacer... - ¡NO! - grito energeticamente y empujo al pelirrojo para seguidamente salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a todos impactadamente sorprendidos.

- ¿Que fue eso? - pregunto el mismo Hiei algo sorprendido al ver semejante reaccion en esa humana.

- No tengo idea... - El kitsune se quedo muy pensativo, posiblemente... bueno el nombre de Kurama era muy comun... bueno a quien quería engañar, ademas cada cuanto te topas con un extraño que... esta bien, lo admitia era muy sospechosa esa reacción por parte de aquella mujer, pero no le conocía lo suficiente como para ir tras ella a pedirle una explicación.

- Las humanas son muy raras – se bufo Hiei con una mueca de fastidio y cansancio.

- ¿Urameshi, no te parece conocida esa mujer? - Pregunto Kuwabara aun pensativo por lo ocurrido

- ¡¿QUE? ¡No vez que esta Keiko aqui! ¡No me difames! - Grito alterado el gran detective de ojos cafe, que alsaba su puño amenazadoramente.

- ¡No te estoy difamando idiota! ¡Si te callo el saco, pontelo! - le respondió de la misma el poseedor de la espada espiritual... pero enseguida se calmo y seriamente volvio a hablar... - a lo que me refería es que a esa mujer la hemos visto antes ¿No te parece?

- Bueno ahora que lo dices... - Yususke hacia muecas raras tratando de recordar, hasta que ¡LOTERIA! - ¡ES MELINDA NAKANO! - Grito con un derrame nasal y los ojos con forma de corazon, ganandoce un fuerte golpe de Keiko - ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me pegas?

- Por ser un pervertido – se quejo la novia del impertinente detective.

- Pero es que Yususke tiene razón – dijo estrañadamente Kurama – Esa joven se llama así, ella misma me lo dijo...

- ¡Kurama! ¡Tenías a la Conejita Nakano contigo y la dejaste ir! - Grito emocionado Kuwabara, para luego ponerce en un plan dramatico – No puedo creer que con semejante suerte dejes ir a la más bella modelo de Japón, ella que ha sido la portada de esa revista para adultos en Gringolandea, ella que es modelo de la marca de ropa interior mas reconocida en nuestro bello país, ella que es la belleza mas bella de este bello país, más bien ella que embelleze con su belleza y sus curbas a... -un repentino golpe le quito la inspiracion de enamorado a Kuwabara, un golpe bien proporcionado por su hermana- ¡Auch! ¿Que hice? - Un movimiento basto para que callera en cuenta que su amada Yukina estaba apunto de llorar, algo en su interior lo hizo sentirce un completo estúpido al haber hecho sentir mal a su amada por alabar tanto a esa modelo, pero tenían que admitir que lo decía enserio, apesar de ser joven Nakano era todo una estrella en el mundo de la belleza.

- A mí no me parece la gran cosa esa mujer, es una mal educada, se fue corriendo y empujo a Kurama – se quejo la barquera, al tiempo que tomaba al pelirrojo como si le estubiera ayudando o curando.

-Tranquila botan -el zorro se aparto nerviosameente con una risita – Estoy bien, enserio – no tenía nada encontrade Botan, pero simplemente no estaba interesado en que esta se interesara más de la cuenta, ya casi había perdido a Hiei como amigo, no quería perder a otra buena amiga por lios amorosos, con una experiencia le quedaba más que claro eso.

- Opino que deberiamos averiguar la razón por la cual esa joven salió de esa manera cuando Botan llamo Kurama a Kurama – sugirió el principe del mundo espiritual, ganandoce una mirada de odio por parte de la barquera – O bueno, podriamos comenzar la cena – dijo nerviosamente y tragando saliva cuando la imagen de Botan fue sustituida por la de un verdugo que le iba a matar si seguia dando sugerencias.

- La verdad... - el pelirrojo se quedo pensativo un momento, posiblemete ya se había ido y no la alcansaría corriendo, así que sería mejor dejar todo por la paz, sin embargo...

- Aun no se va – dijo secamente el korime al desifrar los pensamientos de su aun amigo – Si te intersa, la pobre sigue tan impactada que apenas y busca con desesperación las llaves de su carro – finalizo apuntando la ventana. Todos los precentes voltearon y comprobaron que el auto esta aun ahí, mientras la rubia rebuscaba en su bolso intentao encontrar las llaves.

- No tardo... - apenas alcazo a decir Kurama, mientras salía velozmente para alcansarle, no fuera la de malas que si perdía un segundo más esa rubia se pudiera escapar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Malditas llaves, maldito carro, madito accidente... maldito nombre, maldita desconocida, maldito desconocido... ¡Arg! ¡Maldito Día! Eso era todo... había tenido un maldito día y que si tenía ganas de maldecir. Escucho los pasos hacercandoce peligrosamente, y soloo pudo llenar su mente de escusas, pero cada una le parecia más ridicula que la otra... Un tío llamado así, no mejor un novio, eso era mas creible, ademas debería estar muerto, por eso lloró... Que ridicules... sus escusas daban lastima, más bien pena agena...

- ¿ Por qué reacionaste así ? - Pregunto el pelirojo al tiempo que recogia las llaves de la rubia que estaban tiradas a unos pasos de distancia, tomando las manos de esta y dandocelas amablemente, mientras le miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta.

- Te seré cinsera... - pensó unos instantes su respuesta para que esta sonara creible -... La verdad yo tubé un novio con ese nombre hace mucho tiempo, digamos que él murió y... la verdad, nunca... la verdad no imagine que volveria a escuchar ese nombre -dijo finalmente y con algo de tristesa – Sé que es tonto alterarse por un nombre, pero seamos realistas, no es nombre muy común, ademas de que tu me mentiste... -argumento para desviar un poco la conversación- Me dijiste que te llamabas Shuichi Minamino... y esa joven te llamo Ku.. así – finalizo al ser incapaz de pronunciar el nombre que le traía tantos recuerdos...

- Botan es algo... bueno suele hablar sin pensar, Kurama es un sobrenombre que me pusieron por... bueno, razones sin importancia, ellos son los unicos que me dicen así y... yo no sabía cuanto te podía afectar ese nombre, disculpame...

- Tú tranquilo, no es... no es nada personal, pero me tengo que retirar. Pasa buena noche Minamino -sonrió apenas de lado y sin más abrió el coche para partir antes de que algo más ocurriera.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ya habían comenzado a servir la cena, la insitencia de los dos detectives escandalosos del mundo espiritual era suficiente para agotar la paciencia de cualquiera, si hambre tenían lo mejor era darles de comer, eso u obtener una fuerte migraña por escuchar como hacían drama.

Botan por su parte no estaba muy interesada en la comida, su unico interes estaba afuera, quizas no podría ir, ni tampoco escuchar, pero había quitado a Hiei de su camino para espiar indiscretamente por la venta, su sonrisa finalmente aparecio cuando vió el carro alejarce y como Kurama caminaba de regreso para cenar.

- Que felicidad – dijo melodicamente con carita de gato.

Kurama regresó y antes de que el tema de Nakano siguiera, Koenma le ayudo a Kurama poniendo un tema sobre la mesa.

- Como sabran de ante mano esta reunion no es solo para convivir – Sabía que Kuwabara y Yususke pegarían el grito el cielo, pero igual tarde que temprano se los tenía que decir, además era la forma de cotar el tema de la acompañate de Kurama, el pobre ya se veía lo suficientemente decaido como para seguir indagando en el tema, aunque la noticia que tenía que darles tampoco era para subirle el animo a nadie – Chicos... -aclaro su garganta- Les tengo una misicion...

- ¿QUE TÚ QUE? - Grito Yususke levantandose de golpe y apuntando al principe del mundo espiritual con sus palillos chinos.

- Lo que escuchaste Yususke, como detectives espirituales deben estar preparados para esta situacion...

- Como me deje converncer -se quejo Hiei en voz anta, ahora que lo pensaba el debería estar en el Makai disfrutando de la buena vida, no con una bola de... Bien, viendo a Yukina se tranquilizo y con un profundo respiro pensó que no sería tan malo volver a trabajar para el mundo espiritual... ya que le quedaba.

- Bueno – Koenma volvio a aclarar su garganta- Verán, el problema es el siguiente, tenemos informes de que varios empresarios intenta renovar el mercado negro de Sakio y por medio de portales no solo han entrado al Makai, si no que han traido demonios para hacer negocio con ellos, desde lo de Sensui el mundo del mal ha quedado muy espuesto sobre todo a esa gente que esta conciente de lo que hace y quiere hacer su fortuna más grande por medio de artes oscuras – Dijo tetricamente para captar la atención, ya que el detective con sangre Mazoku parecia mas interesado en su arroz, que en la mición - ¡ Yusuke!

- Lo lamente – se disculpo el castaño mientras dejaba la comida aun lado - ¿ Y bueno de que trata esta misicion? - Preguntó alegremente el detective que se había perdido toda la explicacion.

- ¿Que no escuchaste nada idiota? -dijo Kuwabara sorprendido de lo distraido que podía ser su amigo – Tenemos que detener a los que planean seguir con el legado de Sakio, nos tocara pelear con humanos... ¿No es así Koenma? - Aunque al principio tenía un aire de sabio, despues de analizar la situación bien, no le agradaba la idea de tener que hacer ese trabajo.

- Lo siento chicos, pero aunque es verdad lo que dice Kuwabara, el problema esta relacionado al mundo del mal, así que es su obligación como detectives del mundo espiritual encargarce de detener a esas personas que trafican con demonios y si es necesario deberan acabar con varios demonios que defienden a esos humanos tan crueles – dijo tristemente el principe del mundo espiritual.

- Pero... - Yususke se quedo pensativo un momento, con la atención de todos los precentes sobre lo que fuera a decir, pero el ruido del estomago del detective hizo caer a todos con una risa nerviosa por parte del mismo – Lo siento no puedo pensar bien con el estomago vacio. Jajajaja...

La cena transcurrió sin más problemas, ni más comentarios sobre cualquiera de los temas tan raros que surguieron durante la noche. Aun la mición que había encargado Koenma se olvido entre chistes, comida y platicas cortas sobre la vida de los precentes.

- ¿Y tu Kurama? - cuestiono la peliazul entre risas - ¿Tú no tienes novia aun? - Los ojitos de la barquera brillaron un poco al saber de ante mano la respuesta y la señal para iniciar su plan de conquistar al pelirrojo.

- ¿Botan que no te cansas? - Se quejo Yususke de la guia espiritual quien enseguida se puso roja de pies a cabeza, propinandole un fuerte golpe al detective.

-¡Callate! Yo... yo – se había puesto muy nerviosa, realmente era muy evidente su forma de actuar- Lo siento Kurama, yo... yo – ahora le habían dando ganas de llorar, la verguenza que sentía solo le permitio salir corriendo.

-¡¿Ya viste lo que hiciste tonto? - Grito Keiko propinandole un golpe a su novio para enseguida salir corriendo tras la barquera que se había ido segundos antes envuelta en llanto.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolio! -se quejo el castaño – No es mi culpa que sea tan chillona -se defendió en tono dramatico.

-Buenos chicos suficiente... -intervino calmadamente la maestra Genkai dandole un sorbo a su taza de té.

-La maestra Genkai tiene razón, el unico que debería decir algo aquí es Kurama – Las palabras del principe del mundo espiritual llevaron todas las miradas sobre el susodicho pelirrojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? - contesto algo nervioso.

- No te hagas kurama, ¿Enserio no te llama la atención ni un poco? Viendola bien, Botan no esta tan fea – Molesto morbosamente Yususke quien codeaba picaramente a su compañero quien ahora estaba tan rojo como su cabello.

- Vamos Urameshi, ¿Tu crees que despues de tener a Melinda Nakano, Kurama se fijará en Botan? - terció el detective de Cabellera naranja – Sería como comer alta comida de un restauran y pasar a comer las sobras de tu cosina – declaro entre risas.

- Calmen chicos – ya se había puesto más rojo que antes, y la verguenza se delataba no solo en su cara si no en la voz nerviosa que no quería salir. Él que era el maestro de la palabra ahora no encontraba que decir. Rogaba con la mirada que alguien le ayudara.

- Pongance serios – intervino Koenma – Aprobechemos para hablar de la mision...

- Mejor hablemos de los amores de Kurama – Nuevamente Kuwabara metiendo su cuchara en el asunto – Dinos Kurama ¿ Te gusta Botan? - Ninguno de los precentes noto que justo cuando el pelinaranja pregunto aquello Keiko traía de vuelta a la guia espiritual.

- No, Kuwabara – Contesto secamente y ya un poco arto de la situacion. No era nada personal y no pretendia ser grosero, simplemente no le gustaba Botan y no quería seguir con esta incomodidad.

Un grito seguido de llanto, golpes y demás fueron lo que siguio apenas la joven de cabellera azulada escuchara las palabras del pelirrojo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Botan se paso – chillaba Urameshi.

-Y que lo digas... - Kazuma se sobaba los fuertes golpes que Botan le había proporcionado.

- No lo puedo creer – Kurama tambien había resivido golpes. Aparentemente el unico que no había resivido ataques era Hiei por salir a tiempo del lugar, pero hasta Genkai tubo que esquivar la furia de la barquera – Mejor nos vamos – sentenció resignado cuando el ultimo tren que salia de las montañas se detubo frente a ellos.

- Debiste de decir que si... - Yususke seguía chillando por lo sucedido, ademas de que Keiko se decidió no irse con ellos y quedarce con Botan para consolarla, finalmente mañana era fin de semana.

Nadie más dijó nada más. Nisiquiera Kurama argumento algo mas en su defenza, solo quería irse a descansar. Aunque fuera sábado él tenía un importante examen que precentar para la universidad y despues de todo lo ocurrido se encontraba sumamente cansado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Llegó a su casa y vió las luces apagadas. No se tomo la molestía de estacionar el carro dentro de la cochera, simplemente lo dejó enfrente del porton. Ya mañana escucharía los regaños de su nana y con mala suerte su padre o madre llegarían y al ver semejante cosa le regañarían también. ¿Pero que más daba? Eso era lo que menos importaba en estos momentos.

De su mente no salía la idea de... no, no podía ser. Youko Kurama... Shuichi Minamino... ¿Acaso serían la misma persona? ¿Minamino sería la reencarnación de su Youko? No lo podía creer... aunque cuando estuvo presente en aquel templo de las montañas no había puesto cuido en que alguno de los presentes tuviera energía espiritual, aunque posiblemente... La verdad, no había puesto atención en ello, así que no podía asegurar positiva o negativamente la posibilidad de que alguno de ellos fuera más que un humano común y corriente.

- ¡Señorita! - Demaciado tarde. Su Nana le había atrapado antes de poder llegar a la seguridad de su habitación - ¿Pero donde ha estado todo el día? ¡Me tenía muy preocupada!

- Perdiendo el tiempo Maria... solamente perdiendo el tiempo – No tenía intención de dar mas explicaciones – Dile a Sebastian que guarde el carro – ordeno secamente mientras pasaba de largo aun lado de la anciana amable que le cuidaba.

Apenas pudo cerrar la puerta de su habitación, se undio en la cama. Así mismo y sin más. Con la ropa puesta y sin retirar la colcha o almohadas que estorbaban claramente para un buen descanso. Sin embargo el sueño fue más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa y como la bella durmiente, se dejo atrapar por el país de los sueños en ese mismo instante que su cabeza toco la suavidad de su cama.

Quería soñar otra vez con esos hermosos ojos dorados, mas lo que sus sueños vieron fue un par de esmerladas que silenciosamente clamaban un "_Todo estara bien"_. Nadie podía llegar a imaginar lo que esas palabras causaban en la joven modelo. Nunca en su vida humana había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar esas palabras y ahora por segunda vez en su existencia, esos ojos verdes le decían lo mismo que en alguna ocación los ojos dorados de su amado Youko le habían transmitido el día que le salvo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Llego a su casa y vió que todo ya estaba apagado. Entro cuidando no causar mucho alboroto, no quería despertar a su madre, ni a su padrastro, mucho menos a su hermanastro. Ya mañana le explicaría a su madre porque había llegado a esa hora. Ahora solo quería descansar y así lo haría.

Sin mas seremonias llego a su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama con todo y zapatos puestos. El agotamiento era tanto que lo ultimo que suspiro antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño, fue el nombre de aquella mujer con la que se había encontrado esa tarde. "Melinda Nakano" Ese nombre se escabullo en sus sueños.

Continuara...

Espero que les gustara aunque sea un poco y dejen comentarios n_n ya que según los comentarios seguiré con la historia o no, me ha tocado historias que nadie comenta y realmente es muy triste que eso pase, por eso mismo si no existe aceptamiento del publico, no existe inspiración de mi parte.

Besitos hasta el próximo capitulo


	2. Descubriendo la verdad

n_n Aquí les dejo la segunda parte de la historia, lamento que este un poco más corto que el anterior pero no quería hacerles esperar mucho y me alegra que al menos una persona se tomara la molestia de dejarme un comentario.

Disfrútenlo...

**2.- Descubriendo la verdad**

El examen había sido lo peor de su vida. Empezaba a pensar que realmente una lucha a muerte contra cualquier demonio sería mil veces mejor que ese examen que tuvo que tomar. Pero todo fuera por la buena causa de cambiarse de facultad. La verdad la botanica le llamaba la atención y la facultad de cientificos herbolarios era algo que no le desagradaba del todo, por otra parte estaba canzado de ello. La facultad de relaciones comunicativas se veía más atrayente y podría aprobechar también su variado repertorio de idiomas para incurcionar en el mundo del reportaje o ser simplemente un traductor o posiblemente cualquier cosa sería menos aburrida que ser un cientifico.

Cuando por fin salió del instituto puso mucho cuidado en la calle, esta vez se fijó cuidadosamente que ningun doportivo viniera para atropeyarle. Espero unos segundos y por su mente cruzó la idea de que ese coche se apareciera de nuevo, tenía muchas ganas de verle otra vez. Pero nada de eso ocurrio, el deportivo negro no apareció en todo el transcurso de su viaje del instituto a su casa. Y al llegar a su hogar la idea se desvanecio por completo en su mente.

- Un momento... - tardo solo unos segundos en que su mente procesara la información ante sus ojos, aunque realmente no capto del todo lo que ocurria - ¿Cuando compro mi padrastro ese auto? - la confución en su mente era más grande que la logica, tanto así que no reconoció de imediato ese deportivo negro que el día anterior casi lo mandó al hospital.

- Shuichi. Mira a esta linda joven. Vino a traerte los libros que olvidaste ayer -dijo su madre humana apenas y abrió la puerta de su casa dejando conmocionado al pelirrojo que de la manera mas comica miró a la rubia y luego se asomo afuera para ver al coche deportivo y luego a la rubia y el auto, la ruba, el auto, sus libros, la rubia, la rubia, el auto. Su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

- Minamino... ¿Estas bien? - la joven de ojos miel se levanto para ver mejor al pelirrojo y sonreirle tiernamente. La verdad lo de los libros era una escusa, eran unos cuadernos en blanco que ella misma había comprado, pero es que no se podía quedar con las ganas de ver nuevamente al pelirrojo.

-¿Como... como... como sabías donde vivia? - Finalmente su mente pudo pensar algo cuerente.

¡Ops! No había pensado en esa parte de la historia. La verdad había pasado toda la mañana buscando la dirección del pelirojo atravez de la seccion amarilla y uno que otro contacto en el internet y que mas que la verdad, había sobornado a la compañía de telefonos para asegurarse de que no se fuera a equibocar y finalmente la madre de Shuichi le habia comprobado que si.

- Pues... etto... veras... - ¿Ahora que se podía inventar?

- ¡Hey! Estos libros no son mios – aclaro el pelirrojo extrañado con una gotita al verlos.

- ¡Ay! ¡Me rindo! - lloriquió la rubia obteniendo una mirada extrañada por parte de la madre del joven que tanto quería ver y... ¿Qué perdía diciendole la verdad? - Yo solo quería verte – confezo totalmente roja.

- ¡Oh! Creo que mejor me retiro... - con una sonrisa amable la madre del apuesto pelirrojo se retiro para que los dos jovenes pudiera hablar mejor.

La verguenza esta embolviendo a la rubia. No sabía que decir o que excusa podría dar para sus actos. ¿Cuan comun es que una extraña que casí te atropeya y luego da una ecena ridicula enfrente de tus amigos, valla al dia siguiente a buscarte? Honestamente sonaba ridiculo, pero no podía sacarse de su mente esos ojos verdes. Lentamente se fue hacercando al joven, tomó el rostro sorprendido de su acompañante... depositó un beso sobre esos carnosos labios.

- Lo siento... -dijo apenas y rompió el beso para seguidamente salió corriendo de lugar dejando a un kurama muy rojo y desconsertado.

Sin palabras. No sabía que pensar. Estaba rojo como su cabello y puso su mano sobre sus labios. Hace unos segundos atras le habían dando el beso más... más inesparado en toda su vida. En algunas ocaciones le habían robado varios besos sus fans, pero eran besos previstos, las muchachas le miraban tiernamente, luego le coqueteaban y finalmente le robaban un beso y se iban diciendo lo maravilloso que había sido. Pero en esta ocación... apenas y conocía a esa joven y sin más le había robado un beso, un beso tierno que apenas y fue una caricia con los labios. Además se le había escapado nuevamente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¿Como se le había ocurrido hacer semejante cosa? ¡Tonta!¡Tonta! Era lo mas cobarde que había hecho en su existencia. Robar un beso y salir huyendo... En los días que era una ladrona si tenía razones para correr con los tesoros, pero un beso, un beso era algo que no se debía robar, era algo que... bueno al menos para ella era algo muy significativo un beso.

Subió al auto cuando escucho un grito por parte del pelirojo. No tenía cara para hablar con el en esos momentos, ni con nadie. Arrancó a toda velocidad sin voltear atras, ya tendría otra oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con Minamino. Ahora lo mejor sería, escapar con su tesoro... con la huella de los labios de Minamino en los suyos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hizo un intento para retenerla, pero no lo logró. Estaba mas que sorprendido por lo ocurrido... ¿Ahora que haría? Le miro perderce a lo lejos en su deportivo y con un suspiro se rindió. Quizas el también podria investigar donde encontrarla e irla a visitar, finalmente ¿Que tan dificil sería encontrar a la modelo más buscada del país...

- Me siento Paparazzi – una gotita aparecio en su cabeza mientras miraba nuevamente los libros nuevos que habían sido la escusa para irle a buscar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Por otra parte en el templo de la maestra Genkai...

- Tranquila Botan – Decía Keiko mientras miraba a la despechada guia espiritual.

- Pero Keiko... snif... snif... no me quiere... ni un poquito – Chillaba la peliceleste al tiempo que se sonaba la nariz. Los ojos rojisos delataban la trinstesa enorme de haber estado llorando por el desamor. Las ojeras mostraban la noche sin dormir. Todo en ella era un desastre.

- Deberías olvidarlo antes de pasar a mayores – Comento la maestra dandole un trago a su tecito.

- Pero... snif... snif... snif... ahhhh... - el llanto aumento acompañado de lagrimas amargas.

- ¡Tengo una idea! - intervino Yukina con una sonrisa – Podemos intentar unirlos – Las miradas de Keiko y la maestra Genkai se centraron en la korime y luego en Botan cuya expreción había cambiado considerablemente y un mal precentimiento surgio en las dos mas censatas del lugar.

- ¡Es una idea maravillosa Yukina! - El animo de la barquera ahora se encontraba por las nubes. Con la idea de conquistar a su pelirrojo comenzaron a idear el plan.

Todo sería perfecto o al menos así lo planeaba la barquera. Con ayuda de sus amigas empesaría con un cambio de imagen para llamar la atención del zorro y luego vería como ponerlo en una situación favorable en la que le pudiera enamorar. Tenía la clara idea de que Kurama solo necesitava un empujonsito para enamorarse de ella.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿Tu sabes para que nos mandaron llamar? - cuestiono Yususke a su amigo pelinaranja.

- No, estoy igual que tu – respondió sentandoce aun lado del otro detective para esperar el tren que los llevaría a las montañas, mientras daba un trago a su café caliente que acababa de comprar.

- ¡Mira! - señalo hacia un lado, causando por el brusco movimiento que el café de kuwabara se derramara ensima del susodicho.

- ¡AAH! ¡IDIOTA! - grito el pelinaranja que se quemo con la bebida.

- ¿Kurama a ti también te mandaron llamar? - dijo tranquilamente ignorando a su amigo.

-Si... ¿Kuwabara estas bien? - la cara sel kitsune se descompuso en una mueca graciosa con una gotita en la cabeza al ver al posedor de la espada espiritual llorando y haciendo caras de dolor por la quemason del café caliente en su ropa.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- snif... snif... snif... -

-Ya callate idiota -murmuro Yususke. Iban a mitad del camino en las montañas y aquel tonto se seguia quejando de su café y de su ropa.

- Pero... pero... Yukina me va a ver asi... snif...snif... ¡Todo es tu culpa Urameshi! - el berrinche y discución continio a lo largo del todo el camino, incluso algunos golpes se hicieron precentes por parte de los dos detectives. También una pasajera sufrío las concecuencias de los dos locos y le tocaba a Kurama disculparse penosamente con los pasajeros que casi se desmayan cuando Kuwabara apareció su espada espiritual. La mejor mentira que pudo decir el medio demonio fue que eran efectos especiales ya que eran parte de un circo, cosa que hizo enojar mas a los dos detectives.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Ya me lo suponía... - Suspiró el principe del mundo espiritual.

Frente a Koenma se encontraba una hermosa rubia ya conocida. Las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas incontrolablemente.

- ¡Principe Koenma! ¡ Jefesito! - Ogri entro corriendo a la oficina con unos papeles en las manos – Principe Koenma...- Volteó a ver a la mujer.

- Ya lo sé Ogri – suspiro nuevamente.

- Yo no sabía... - las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar. Y se podía apreciar en sus puños el coraje contenido en su interior.

- Nadie aquí pensaba que ese maldito seguía vivo – suspiro resignadamente cierto demonio pelirrojo con un cuernito en la cabeza.

- Tenemos que iformarle a los chicos contra quien y contra que clase de persona se enfrentan.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

[FlashBack]

Cuando llego a su casa despues de escapar de Minamino se topo con... digamos que la encarnación del diablo si tenia nombre.

- Buenos días _Bonita _– saludó con una helada sonrisa el supuesto muerto Sakyo.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto... -la garganta se le secó y retrocediendo unos pasos calló al suelo por culpa de su tacon.

- No es ninguna broma _Bonita, _pensé que me extrañabas – el pelinegro se acerco y le tendió la mano.

Tragó saliva. ¿Como era posible que estubiera vivo? Tenía entendido que se había muerto en un derrumbe... es más había sido un suicidio ya que él mismo proboco el derrumbe de... ¿Era un estadio?... lo que fuera... ¿Como era posible que despues de varios meses de estar supuestamente muerto ahora lo tubiera enfrente como si nada?

-¡Melinda! - Escucho el grito de su padre humano. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en su rostro. ¿Ahora que le dirían? ¿Que mentira le inventarían? ¿Que justificación sería lo suficientemente buena como para que se la tragara y explicara que Sakyo estaba vivo?

- Takanaka... - intervino el hombre con aquella enigmatica cicatriz en su rostro -... no recordaba lo bella que era tu hija.

- Si quieres te la puedo dar por una modica cantidad de unos billositos – contesto riendo el padre de la joven, no se tenía que ser un genio para notar que era un descorazonado, capaz de vender el alma por incrementar más su fortuna.

- Me das asco – dijo entre dientes la rubia. Su cara de molestia era absolutamente evidente.

- No creo que la _Bonita_ tenga precio – Sakyo solto una fuerte carcajada.

- Todo en esta casa tiene un precio Sakyo, todo puede ser tuyo si estas dispuesto a pagar – No había duda, su padre humano era despreciable.

Despues de una platica tediosa la rubia se pudo safar y desentender para escapar a sus aposentos. Sin embargo algo la detubo en el pasillo.

- Ahg... ayud...da... -un suabe quejido llamo su atención. Melinda entre-abrio la puerta de la cual había salido el quejido y para su sorpresa sus ojos vieron algo que no fue para nada de su agrado. En la pared con cadenas y grilletes se encontraba un pobre Yokai muy lastimado. La cara de suplica y dolor mostraban el prolongado maltrato al que se le había sometido. Erta tan triste ver un demonio en esas condiciones, más aun cuando ella misma era una Youko y a su mente regreso fugazmente el pasado que tanto le troturaba.

- Que...horror... - apenas fue un susurro que escapo de sus cuerdas vocales, ahogandose de miedo en la garganta.

- Ellos seran el futuro – la ya conocida voz de Sakyo se hizo precente - ¿Es un buen negocio, no crees?

La rubia quizo matarlo en ese mismo momento. Quería regresarlo a su estado de "muerto", pero decistio de la idea al escuchar los cercanos pasos de aquel desgraciado que tenía que llamar padre. Sin decir más apresuro su camino rumbo a la habitación que llamaria suya por ultima vez.

Sin mucha ceremonia cambió su ropa por algo mas adecuado y comodo. Agarrando una bolsa de mano grande como una pañalera, le introdujo un cambió de ropa, unas joyas y agarro buena cantidad de dinero en efectivo, posiblemente... tomó la cartera para sacar más dinero en el primer cajero con el que se topara para sustentar gastos como un hotel, si usaba la tarjeta posiblemente la atraparian mas rapido de lo que le gustaría.

- Creo que es todo – dijó para si mima, no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas más cuando recordo lo ocurrido en su pasado y como ese pobre Yokai estaba siendo maltratado.

Cuando bajaba cuidadosamente las escaleras para que nadie conocido la viera, ella vio algo que le llamo la atención.

-¿Quien eres? - Con lentitud se acerco a un hombre que estaba agachado y espiando por la puerta que pertenecía a la habitacion de aquel demonio herido.

- ¡Ah! - con un sobresalto el pequeño demonio de cabellera rojiza y un cuernito en la frente sonrio nerviosamente – Jejeje... - La mirada de Melinda fue ingenua por unos segundos, pero apenas y recupero la compostura, el maestdo del viento notó algo peculiar en esa joven...

Unos pasos se escucharon en conjunto cono unas risas, posiblemente Sakyo y otros cerdos millonarios junto con su padre morian de hancias de ver las "nuevas adquiciciones". Fue entonces cuando recibió un fuerte golpe por parte del chistoso demoio.

-Espero que me disculpes... jejeje... pero no podemos seguir aquí...- Cargo a la rubia como un costal de papas en su hombro y aunque no tenía ciencia cierta de lo que haría, se la llevo consig, ya más tarde averiguaría si esa joven era enemigo, amigo o solo una pobre desafortunada que había estado en el lugar equibocado a la hora equibocada.

Así fue como la rubia llego ante Koenma, y aunque lo inicial era borrarle la mente para despues regresarla al mundo humano, el principe del mundo espiritual desistio a la idea cuando al verse intimidada por los ogros ahí precentes la joven elebo una considerable energía espiritual. Luego de eso Melinda admitio ser una Youko y que había escapado al mundo humano para no morir, claro esta que omitió muchos detalles como el nombre, pero cuando confirmo la noticia de que Sakyo aun estaba vivo, la procedencia de la rubia paso a segundo termino.

[End FlashBack]

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿Gustan un té? - Ofreció amablemente la korime a los recien llegados.

-... Snif... Snif... Yukina aunque me veas todo desarreglado no dejas de ser un amor – Al parecer el pelinaranja ademas de seguirse quejando había entrado en modo de perdido trobador enamorado y comenzó a recitarle poemas a Yukina, a lo que la amable joven solo sonreia y reia.

- ¡Ay! Que cosas dices Kazuma.

Las cosas transcurrieron tranquilas por un corto tiempo, entre risas, ecenas de Kuwabara, discuciones de Yususke y demás. En la sala hacían falta tres mujeres más, Keiko, Botan y La Maestra Genkai, cosa que hizo suponer al zorro el porque de la llamada y la reunión. No pudo más que suspirar con resignación al imaginar lo que venía.

Apenas unos pocos minutos despues aparecieron las tres.

- ¡Keiko! ¡Que hermosa te ves! - gritó Yususke al ver a su novia en un lindo Kimono azul celeste y unos adornos en su cabello.

- Cierra la boca muchacho o se te va a caer la baba – rio entre dientes la maestra Genkai quien entro detras de Keiko.

- Gracias Yususke pero espera y vean a Botan... - argumento la castalla al tiempo que dirigía una mirada a Kurama quien solo pudo sonreir amablemente.

En ese preciso momento entró a la sala la guía del mundo espiritual. Su cabello se veia hermoso, tan lago y lacio, con un singular adorno de sakuras del lado derecho, el maquillaje no tan marcado le daba un rostro angelical con unas sonrosadas mejillas en la nivea piel, el Kimono de Botan era una gama de blanco, rosa y rojos en diferentes tonos, era algo mas olgado que el de Keiko en la parte inferior, pero ceñia bien sus delicadas curbas.

-¡¿Esa es Botan? - Kuwabara había quedado con la boca abierta.

- ¡Buenas tardes a todos! - grito energeticamente la barquera como era su costumbre.

- Si no fuera por esa voz y actitud diría que esta no es Botan – dijo resignadamene el detective castaño con una gotita en su cabeza. Era verdad que se veía hermosa pero su forma de ser no cuadraba mucho con su imagen y ese era un problema en el que nadie había pensado.

-Bueno, no pueden negar lo linda que se ve – elogió Yukina mirando a Kurama. Por su parte el zorro demonio acistió con la cabeza, tenía que admitir que la joven se veía muy bien, pero forzadamente tenía que dejarles enclaro que aunque se viera mejor que Melinda, en sus planes no estaba hacerce pareja de Botan.

- Mu hermosa... - complemento el pelirojo a todos los elogios anteriores, consiguiendo que la la cara de la peliceleste se iluminara, sin embargo la felicidad le duro muy poco...

-¡ Maestra Genkai! ¡Botan! - Repentinamente el principe Koenma interrumpió la ecena que se había formado, o al menos se empezaba a formar en la mente de Botan, la peor pesadilla para las jovenes mujeres precentes fue ver que acompañando a Koenma no solo se encontraban Jin, Touya, Suzuki, Shishi, Chu y Rinku , si no que también se encontraba la rubia que Botan tanto detestaba.

-¡¿QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ? - lloriquió furiozamente y más aun cuando observo como las miradas de Kurama y Melinda se cruzaban robandole una sonrisa de complicidad a los dos. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero no le estaba gustando para nada en lo mas minimo.

- Ella, Botan, nos ayudara en la mición – centenció el Koenma en su verción de niño, ignorando completamente el conflicto amoroso que se desarollaba en sus narices. Finalmente el bien estar de la humanidad era mas importante que dos mujeres peleando por el mismo hombre... ¿O debía de decir demonio?... ¿Y una barquera contra una Youkai...? Bueno, detalles... Lo importante era dar la noticia que ninguno de los precentes esperaba.

Continuara...

n_n Nos leemos la próxima, espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejarme algún comentario. Les prometo que el siguiente capitulo será más largo y lo tendré lo más pronto posible. Jajaja, de preferencia antes de que regrese a la escuela, pero yo les avisare.. Besitos.


	3. Descubriendo al enemigo y ¿Y el amor?

Sakura Kazami.- Mil Gracias de verdad! No sabes lo mucho que me anima ver que realmente te intereso la historia y que me dejes un comentario cada que lees, espero cumplir con las expectativas que tengas. Besitos y gracias de nuevo, para ti este capitulo y los que siguen n_n

**3.- Descubriendo al enemigo y... ¿ Y el amor?**

- No lo puedo creer – dijo el detective que tenía sangre Mazocu.

- Ese desgraciado... - Le complemento su amigo posedor de la espada espiritual.

- Increbile – finalizo Kurama con el rostro muy serio.

- Así es... Sakyo esta vivo – suspiro la rubia.

-¿Pero como es posible? - Cuestiono Botan - ¿Principe Koenma... que acaso nunca resivimos su alma al igual que la de Toguro?

-Botan, supongo que fue culpa mia... estaba tan conmocionado por lo que había ocurrido con Toguro y Genkai que olvide por completo a Sakio... su alma jamas llego al mundo espiritual para ser juzgada...

-Ese maldito engaño a todos – la ira de Yususke era mucho mas que evidente.

- Así es... - por un momento despues de la impactante noticia las miradas se fijaron en la joven quien parecía sería una integrante más del grupo - ¿Por qué me miran así? -trago saliba la susodicha.

-¿Tú como saías que Sakyo estaba vivo? - pregunto la guía espiritual a manera de reproche, no se confiaba para nada de esa "zorra", por asi decirlo aunque fuera una gran ironia.

- Yo lo vi... él es socio de mi padre – declaro sin mucho sentimiento.

- ¿Y como llegaste con el principe Koenma? - volvio a cuestinar.

- ¡Yo la lleve! - una gotita aparecio en la cabeza de todos cuando Jin tan calmado y quitado de la pena grito su "gran asaña". Despues de varias miradas acesinas explico lo que había pasado y como y porque la había llevado con Koenma.

- ¿Así que pensaste que podría sera una enemiga? - dijo Kuwabara.

- Pues no se equiboco – se quejo Botan entre dientes. La rubia levanto una ceja, se estaba artando del mal trato por parte de aquella mujer de cabellera celeste y bien o mal no dejaba de ser ni Melinda ni Sophie y ese no era un trato al cual se fuera a acostumbrar, o se le respetaba o se hacía respetar.

- ¿Se puede saber porque tanto desprecio contra mí? - pregunto directamente y golpeando la mesa, sin que su voz ni exprecion cambiara enfrento a la barquera – Que yo sepa apenas y te he visto una vez y lo unico que has hecho es atacarme y tratar de hecharme ¿A que le temes?

El silencio se hizo precente en la habitación. La antigua Youko se estaba irritando rapidamente y al ver la falta de coperación de los precentes decidió lo que considero lo más adecuado. Sin decir una sola palabra se puso de pie y camino fuera del templo. Ella no tenía porque estar aguantando eso. Sin embargo... al salir observo que todo estaba decierto, no había carro, no tenía en sus manos cartera, dinero, no tenía nada... con la repentina huida, más bien "secuestro" no se llevo nada, aparentemente tendría que regresar y verle la cara a todos aquellos mafiosos de quitan.

- Malditos desgraciados... -murmuro para si misma mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la estación del tren.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Dentro del templo de Genkai se aspiraba una admosfera muy tensa y silenciosa. Las miradas se dirijieron lentamente hacia Botan.

- ¿Que pasa aquí? -dijo estrañado Chu al ver el comportamiento que todos tenían.

- Pues veras... - contesto Yususke con una sonrisa muy socarrona -... Botan estan enamorada de nuestro querido Kurama y Melinda es algo así como su enemiga declarada desde que la vimos llegar con Kurama la noche de la reunion...

- ¿¡Hicieron una reunión y no nos invitaron! - interrumpió lloriqueando Jin.

- Comportate... - se quejo entre dientes Touya.

- Bueno... - el pelirojo no sabía que decir, por una parte quería ir detras de la rubia, una porque era peligroso que estubiera sola de noche, dos porque tenían cosas de cuales hablar, como el beso y de ellos... momento ¿Desde cuando eran ellos?... bueno apenas eran conocidos.. ¿O acaso puedes considerar algo más a una mujer que solo has visto dos o tres veces y que actua como una... loca, sin foender?... pero había algo en ella que le traía una sensación muy extraña y conocida... además una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recirdar esa actitud de prepotencia...

- ¿Kurama estas bien? - pregunto kuwabara el ver la expreción que tenía el kitsune.

- ¿Ehm? - apenas y escucho su nombre, salio de sus pensamientos y analizó la situación – Koenma... ¿Donde se encuentra Sakyo?...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡Oh maldita sea! - La kitsune caminada molestamente por el bosque. Los malditos de la estación del tren no le dejaron subir sin un boleto y ¿Como comprar un boleto si no tenía dinero? Y que decir cuando se burlaron cuando les dijo que era Melinda Nakano, sin duda que igratitud, pero eso era lo que menos importaba, ahora... - ¡ MALDITA SEA! - se le acaba de romper el tacon de su zapatilla, peor no le podía ir.

- ¿Tú eres la amiga de Kurama no es asi? - Una voz masculina, más no conocida se escucho muy cerca de ella y levanto la vista para encontrarce con un pequeño Yokai de cabellera negra y que... oh si, estaba aquella vez en el templo de las montañas.

- ¿ Y tú eres...? - dijo estrañanda, mientras se ponía de pie con el tacon en la mano.

- Hiei – contesto secamente.

- ¿Y kurama...? - cuestiono con inocensia.

- El sexy pelirrojo que llevaste a las montañas – dijo sarcastico – Y si, es el mismo que en su vida pasada fue Youko Kurama el gran vandido del Makai – aunque tenía sus sospechas la noticia le callo por sorpresa como un valde de agua fria y dejo caer el tacon roto al piso.

-Kurama... - una lagrima callo por su mejilla al igual que el tacon.

- Así es, pero ahora falta saber ¿Quien eres tú?...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¿Donde se pudo haver metido? Había preguntado en la estación del tren y todos se le quedaron mirado raro... luego le explicaron lo ocurrido y que no creia que era realmente Nakano y por eso le habían negado el favor, pensando que se traba de una loca y la joven se había ido maldiciendo en todos los idomas habidos y por haber.

-Estas cosas solo me pasan a mi... -siguió camiando, tenía que encontrarla, no podía dejarla sola en el bosque y menos en la situación en la que se encontraban, tenía sus sospechas de que si para este tiempo Sakyo la consideraba un peligro la aniquilaria.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- No lo puedo creer... -suspiro Botan. Una triste lagrima corrio por su mejilla mientras Keiko la consolaba.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

[FlashBack]

- Ire a buscara -delcaro el pelirojo poniendoce de pie y tomando su abrigo ya que afuera estaba frío.

- Pero Kurama... - le detubo el principe del mundo espiritual.

- Koenma, si es verdad lo que deices, Sakyo no es tonto y cuando vea a Melinda regresar va a sospechara que lo delato.

- Pero... - susurro Botan mientras miraba como el kitsune se marchaba sin decir nada más y aparentemente nadie tenía planeado detenerlo.

Despues de uno minutos de silencio en los que todos se veian el uno al otro la maestra Genkai hablo finalmente.

- Botan... -dijo firme y seriamente la venerable anciana - .. Kurama no es para ti, deberías dejar de lastimar a ti misma.

-¡NO! - grito rompiendo en llanto la barquera - ¡Yo lo amo y hare lo imposible porque el este conmigo! - aquellas palabras dejaron sorprendidos a todos los precentes.

- Botan, siento que la maestra Genaki tiene razon – intervino Keiko, siendo apoyada por Yukina quien afirmaba con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada al saber lo mucho que eso lastimaba a su amiga.

-¿El resto de ustedes también piensa lo mismo? - cuestino en un hilo de voz, temerosa de la respuesta., sin embargo nada dijo nada, todos guardaron silencio y bajaron la mirada, incluso el mismo principe Koenma. Eso era mas que suficiente para confirmar la afirmativa rotunda de todos - ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Pense que eran mis amigos! - grito desconsolada mientras salia corriendo del templo.

- ¡Espera Botan! - Keiko no dudo un segundo en salir tras ella.

[EndFlashBack]

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Botan, no hagas esto mas dificil, tu sabes que Kurama no esta interesado en ti y por más que te esfuerzes lo unico que conseguiras de destruir la linda amistad que han llevado hasta ahora – decia suabemente la novia Yususke.

-Pero Keiko... tu no entiendes, todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, siempre viendolo, siempre soñando con él – la voz de la barquera se escuchaba ahogada por el llanto - ... es tan encantador, tan caballeroso... Kurama es simplemente perfecto, y su amabilidad conmingo, estoy segura que...

- Botan, reacciona porfavor... tu lo acabas de decir... siempre fue amabilidad, así es el con todas las personas, demaciado amable aunque por dentro quisiera gritar _Dejenme en paz, _no debiste hacerte iluciones

-Eres mi amiga... deberias apoyarme – contesto algo resentida.

- Porque soy tu amiga no quiero verte sufrir más, al principio me parecía bien que lucharas por su amor por que a lo mejor el se interesaría por ti, pero ya viste como actua cuando tu te le insinuas... es por tu bien Botan.. - la peliceleste recordo la linda sonrisa que tenía el pelirrojo cuando la vio con su kimono y la ilución tonta nació nuevamente en ella.

- ¡Aun tengo una oportunidad y no la voy a dejar! - grito energeticamente secandoce las lagrimas.

- Esto terminara mal -suspiro resignada la castaña.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿Y que hacemos nostoros? - pregunto Touya despues de estar en un largo silencio tras la partida de las dos mujeres.

- Deberiamos empezar a planear como vencer a Sakyo -dijo Chu, pero joven que manejaba los Yo-Yo's intervino.

-¿No creen que es mas importante mantenernos como un equipo?

-¿A qué te refieres, Rinku ? - parpadeó Kuwabara muy estrañado al igual que el resto de los precentes.

- Botan, Kurama y la mujer esa son parte de nuestro equipo, si se estan peleando probocaran grandes fallas durante la misicion... y sin ellos no podriamos hacer el trabajo, no podemos dejarlos de lado.

- El pequeño tiene razón – le apoyó Suzuki.

- ¿Entonces que hacemos? Eso no se resolvera tan facil – declaro el pelinaranja.

- Debemos dejar que todo tome su curso correcto, no puedes obligar que el agua tome un camino distinto al del su porpio cause – aconsejo Genkai.

- La maestra tiene razón, además hay algo que no quería decir enfrente de Kurama por tenemor a su reacción, pero ustedes deben saberlo.

- ¿De que hablas Koenma? - el impertinente detective del mundo espiritual parecía extrañado de la seriedad y misteriosidad del principe.

- Melinda en realidad es una Youkai, por eso pudo llegar al mundo espiritual y cuando le pregunte me dijo que ella había sido una Youko.

- Momento ¿Osea que los humanos no pueden ir al mundo espiritual?

- Kuwabara, los humanos pueden caer en el Makai sin que les pase nada, nada integralmente hablando, si son sacados antes de que un Youkai los ataque nada en ellos se afectara, sin embargo ningun humano que caresca de poder espiritual como tu o Yususke puede ir al mundo espiritual sin que su alama se separe de su cuerpo, la energía espiritual que ustedes tienen mantiene ese equilibrio en sus cuerpos, aun Genaki conserva su poder, Jin, Touya y los demás son demonios, si tu cuerpo es fragil como el de cualquier humano comun y corriente cuando llegas al nuestro mundo tecnicamente te mueres.

- Eso no lo sabiamos... -dijeron todos los precentes muy imprecionados.

- No es algo que se ande diciendo por allí, ya que ningun humano tienes razones para ir al mundo espiritual – se defendió el principe.

- ¿Y qué más sabemos de nuestra nueva compañera? - pregunto Shishi.

- Emh.. ps..

- La verdad cuando dijo lo de Sakyo olvidamos preguntarle mas – comento tranquilamente y pensativo el amo del viento mientras una gotita de verguenza aparecia en la cabeza de Koenma quien en verdad había olvidado esa parte de la historia.

- Entonces practicamente quedamos como en un principió... -suspiro Suzuki.

- Esto será más dificil de lo que parece – dijo sin muchas esperansas Yususke, ya que no solo era la mición de detener a demonios y a mafiosos, si no que tendria que resolver problemas amorosos como los de Botan, Kurama y Melinda... era bueno para las peleas que mas que la verdad, pero para las cuestiones del corazón no era lo que so podría decir muy bueno, mas bien no era nada bueno, si Keiko era un novia era porque la castaña era tan linda comprensiva y amorosa que no lo dejaba apensar de sus burradas, ademas de tener caracter fuerte, eso ayudaba a que tubieran un equilibrio en su relación, todo era gracias a Keiko... ojala que ella ayudara a Botan y ps a Kurama... ¿En que lio se habían metido?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Ya veo – dijo Hiei sin mucha emoción.

- Así es... pero él no lo ha notado – suspiro Melinda. Despues de mucha insistencia el pequeño Youkai le habia ayudado, era muy fuerte y veloz, como si de un costal de plumas se tratara, la cargo y rapidamente corrio de arbol en árbol con ella en brazos. El camino no fue muy grato, se pego con varias ramas y su ropa quedo hecha tiras, lo peor fue cuando una tormenta de nieve se desato, finalmente estaban en las montañas y el Korime de fuego no tanto por el, si no por la kitsune que traia consigo, decidio que lo mejor era parar y bajaron al suelo para caminar hasta que llegaron a una pequeña estación de gas, por la apariencia que tenían y al verles en esas condiciones el dueño del local accedio a darles unos café y la promesa de que encuanto se desocupara el telefono les dejaría usarlo para que llamaran a alguien que les ayudara. La joven se sintió muy agradecida, no necesito decir quien era, aquel hombre se compadecio de ellos sin preguntar mucho, bien pudieron ser unos profugos pero el buen corazon de aquel viejo hombre era tan generoso que de igual manera les hubiera proporcionado ayuda.

- El telefono ya esta disponible bella dama – le informo sonrientemente el viejo dueño de aquel local.

- ¿A quién piensas llamar? - intervino Hiei.

- No estoy segura, la verdad... no tengo a quien acudir en estos casos...

- ¿ Por qué no llamas a Kurama?

- ¿Comó? - la cara de la rubia se desponso en una muy chistosa y rarita. Hiei le entrego un papel donde el kitsune en algun momento le había apuntado el numero de telefono movil que traía con el. Segun esto era por si alguna vez necesitaba encontrarlo, aunque se yagan era mas poderoso que la caja esa que podía comuncar a los ninges.

La joven modelo termino accediendo y marcó el numero sin muchas esperanzas, si Kurama seguía en las montañas posiblemente no tendria señal por la tormenta de nieve.

- Parece que no funciona, la tormeta de nieve corto el servicio.

- Si quieren se pueden quedar aquí, atras tengo una pequeña bodega, no es muy grande pero si es calida y la puedo acondicionar para que pasen la noche – ofreció el simpatico anciano.

- ¿Nos queda otra opcción? - volteo a mirar al korime, quien suspiro resignado, aunque si por el fuera se iria a toda velozidad y buscaria un portal para regresar al Makai, pero si dejaba sola a la joven esa seguramente su amigo pelirrojo se enojaría. Más ahora que sabía quien era esa rubia – Esta bien, nos quedaremos – afirmo, interpretando la mirada tranquila y comprensiva del pequeño Youkai.

- Bien, terminen su café y mientras yo les alistare la bodega – sonrió amablemente el viejesito.

- No sé como pagarle lo que esta haciendo por nosotros, realmente muchas gracias, nunca olvidare su buen gesto... - dijo tiernamente la rubia quien no recordaba haber resivido tal amabilidad sincera y sin interes por parte de alguien.

- Tranquila jovensita, usted y su hermanito necesitan mi ayuda y por algo Dios los trajo aquí conmigo, nunca le negaría la mano a quien lo necesitace – sentencio y cerrando el local se dirijió a la parte tracera donde se quedarian los forajidos visitantes.

- ¿Hermano? - levanto una ceja Hiei.

- Bueno.. ¿Qué querías que le dijera? Decir que eres un demonio que me esta ayudando por ser amigo de otro demonio que en mi vida pasada fue mi novio... oh y que yo soy una Kitsune tambien, de haber dicho eso hubiera pensado que estoy loca – se defendió.

- Con decir que era tu amigo bastaba – suspiro iritado el demonio de fuego. La rubia no supo que responder, por una parte sintió ternura, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía esos sentimientos, hace muchos años, incluso decadas que nadie se preocupaba por ella de manera noble, mucho menos nadie le llamaba amiga... todo lo que tenía a su alrededo como la famosa Melinda Nakano eran buitres buscando su pedazo del pastel, hipocrecia y engaño.

- Gracias Hiei – la rubia abrazó tiernamente su acompañante, robando un sonrojo y una mirada acesina del mismo.

- No te tomes tantas confianzas – pronuncio aclarando la garganta y tociendo para ser soltado. No pudo evitar torcer los labios en una mueca que parecia... ¿Una sonrisa? ... si bueno, ver a esa rubia feliz era algo bueno, más aun porque ahora sonreia diferente, cuando la conoció tenía una sonrisa de superioridad y un tanto falsa, la sonrisa de ahora era muy diferente a aquella y sobre todo muy sincera.

- Vamos a terminar el café...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ya se había cansado de buscarla, bueno hablando fisicamente, ya que no estaría agusto hasta no saber que fortuna había tenido Melinda. La tormenta de nieve le preocupaba mucho ¿Tendría frio? ¿Qué tal si algun malienta había ofresido llevarla en su coche para violarla? Varias ideas cruzaban por su mente de manra fugaz y preocupante ¿Qué podía haceer? Era tan desesperante encontrarse en esa situación.

-_" Kitsune, ella esta bien" _- la voz de Hiei rezono en su mente, al parecer gracias a su yagan estaba usando telepatia.

-_ "Donde estan?"-_ Contesto sintiendose un poco mareado bajo aquel estraño efecto.

- _"No lo sé, es un lugar con muchas cosas donde paran esas maquinas que usan los humanos, dejan dinero y sa van" _- respondio el Korime.

- _"Una tienda?"_ - La cabeza le comenzaba a doler, no estaba acostumbrando a esto.

- _"No lo sé, zorro tonto, pero ella esta bien"_ - la comunicación se cortó dejando aturdido al pelirrojo. Era extaño, pero le tranquilizaron mucho las palabras de Hiei, sin embargo quería verla y asegurarse personalmente que estubiera todo en orden. Pensó por un momento e intento analizar la información de su compañer... ¿Esas maquinas serían carros? ¿O... que mas podrían ser? Bueno digamos que son carros, tendría logíca que fuera una Gasolineria y si estaban en las montañas era mas comprensible aun que... ¡Trailers! ¡Eso era! Sercas de ahí había una tienda que vendía comida y dicel para los trailers, posiblemente en ese lugar estarían los dos. Sin perder mas tiempo comenzo a correr en dirección a aquel lugar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Se puede enfermar – alegó Botan.

- ¿Y tú no? - le detubo que cuando la barquera que estaba lista para subir al remo e ir a busar a Kurama.

- No lo puedo dejar así ... -sentenció emprendiendo el vuelo sin saber bien a donde dirigirse, pero llevando con ella la brujula de energia espiritual, con la esperanza de que Kurama fuera la unica energía demoniaca de la montaña., claro que desconocía que Melinda tambien era una Youkai y que Hiei se encontraba con ella para cuidarle.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Argh... -se quejo el pelirrojo mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

Despues de tener una teoria de donde se podrían encontrar Melinda y Hiei el Kitsune comenzo a correr rubo a aquella estación. Sin embargo no conto con la desventaja de que su cuerpo humano no resistiría la fuerte tormenta de nieve y en algun momento cuando iba corriendo perdió el sentido en sus pies y callo de rodillas enterrandoze una rama de pino poco más arriba del tobillo, casi pegandole al hueso de la tibia. La sangre comenzo a correr con fuerza y el dolor era punzante y peligroso ya que poco a poco iba perdiendo el sentido y temía que le callera alguna infección en esa herida.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Kurama... - la taza de la joven rubia callo al suelo repentinamente.

-¿Quá pasa Melinda? - cuestiono el Kormime levantado una ceja.

- Tenemos que ir a buscarlo... algo esta mal – sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto y salio corriendo del lugar, pero estaba atrapada.

- Ya tengo listo.. -apenas y el amable anciano salió de la bodega, la rubia desesperadamente le tomo de las manos y llorando sin saber por que, le suplico.

- ¡Abra la puerta, necesito ir por él! - Hiei se asusto un poco ante la actitud de la kitsune, y el hombre la miro extrañada.

- En el bosque – dijo el Youkai de fuego – herido... -su garganta se seco y un dolor le inquieto – su pierna... no esta lejos, ve por él... aquí los esperare – él hombre no pregunto más, abrio las puertas y miro al pequeño "hermano" de la joven que salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo – Su novio... se entero que su novio esta herido – suspiro Hiei sin mucho sentimiento, muy dentro algo se me había roto cuando descubrió quien era esa modelo en realidad y al mismo tiempo un sentimiento protector y las ganas de ver a Kurama feliz le nacieron, por eso hacía lo que hacía porque quería ver feliz a Kurama y bueno admitamos que también quería darle en la torre a Botan, bajarla de las nuves y quitarle esas tontas ideas de conquistar a Kurama.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Corría desesperadamente, Hiei había dicho que en el bosque, que estaba herido... maldito cuerpo humano que no tenía mucho instinto... penso unos istantes y encontro la solución. Nunca lo había intentado, y posiblemente le sería dificil hacerlo, a lo mejor nisquiera podria, pero tenía que hacer algo para encontrar a Kurama pronto.

- Inari... - se arodillo y levanto las manos como quien adora a un dios, mientras mormuraba unas palabras en un extraño lenguaje que apenas y se entendía, era una lengua que solo deidades podían entender. Espero unos minutos y nada... - Por favor... -una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y en ese momento comenzo a brillar, era la primera vez en sus 18 años de vida que usaba energia demoniaca/espiritual y su cuerpo se sintio raro, al igual que su alama, pero todo fuera por su amado. El brillo intenso probocó que la bella cabellera rubia se volviera mas larga y de color blanco, además de unas bellas orejas de zorrita, el brillo continuo para terminar de transformar a la antigua, bella y sagrada Kitsune, quien no dudo en salir a toda velocidad cuando su agudo sentido olfateo la sangre de aquel mitad humano y mitad demonio que era la viva rencarnación de su amado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Llevaba buen tiempo buen tiempo buscando al pelirrojo y la tormenta no le ayudaba mucho que digamos, tenía mucho frio y era dificil ver a distancía. La brujula de energía espiritual indicaba una ruta constante, hasta que repentinamente se descontrolo por completo y se sintió más perdida que nunca. Pero bueno, todo fuera por amor a su pelirrojo, sin saber a ciancia cierta hacia donde se dirijía, continuó su camino emepañada en encontrarlo.

-Ten paciencia amor... ya estare contigo... - la guía espiritual parecía más perdida y no hablamos de orientación en el plano de que no sabía a donde se dirigía, no, si así fuera también estaría perdida, pero realmente había perdido la cabeza, en algun punto se olvidó de los constantes rechazos por parte del kitsune y solo tenía en mente que cuando encontrara a su amado le besaría tiernamente y lo abrigaría del frio con su amor, sin duda alguna la tormenta le estaba revolviendo las ideas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Se encontraba mal herido y poco a poco empezaba a perder la conciencía, no tenía poder suficiente como para curarze, además no tenía más platas que las que le rodeaban, y aunque podría usarlas como arma, el pino, la hierva y demás no eran nada util para curarse.

- No dejas de ser un tonto, zorro – dijo una traviesa voz que le helo la sangre. ¿Podría ser posible? ¿De verdad era ella?

- So.. Sophie... - no había duda. Frente a él esta la hermosa Youko alvina, la nieve y el viento la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que podía recordar, el blanco siempre le había sentado perfecto, para ella no existía otro color, dijieran lo que dijeran y pensaran lo que pensaran, ella era pura... era divina sin duda alguna, era su princesa. Estiró la mano como intetando alcansarla, pero el dolor y la escases de fuerza era tan grande que perdió el conocimiento cuando vió acercarce esa bella figura hacía el, parecía un sueño... o a lo mejor había muerto e Inari le mandaba ese angel para que lo llevara al otro mundo.

Continuara...

Lamento la tardanza, bueno tengo inspiración pero ahora me callo como balde de agua fría el regreso a la escuela y bueno el fin de semana intentare hace el siguiente capitulo... disculpen si ya no es tan largo como el primero, que creo que fue el único que lo fue... los demás para mi gusto están muy cortos, pero bueno intento hacerlos consistentes e interesantes, sin comerme la trama, tampoco quiero decir todo como si fuera noticia de 5 minutos.

Bueno como sea, gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer, besitos


	4. Confrontación, negando la verdad

BUAA! Lamento muchisisisisimo el haberme tardando tanto! La verdad no tengo escusa, pero he tenido problemas empezando por el regreso a la escuela, espero me perdonen y no dejen de leer la historia, les prometo que no la dejaré tirada, solo necesito tiempito o que me cambien de maestra de Govierno.

Este capitulo siento que pasa algo rápido, u_u lo siento, el lunes no tengo clases, así que si termino la tarea que me dejaron a tiempo, le avanzare el siguiente capitulo.

Disfruten este por mientras, mil gracias a quienes lo leen y me dejan un comentario n_n.

* * *

**4.-Confrontación, negando la verdad.**

- No debimos dejar que se fueran – dijo Yususke.

-¿Qué tanto hubieramos podido hacer? - suspiró Koenma sabiendo de sobra lo obstinada que era la barquera y lo presistente que era Kurama cuando algo le inquietaba, ademas la actitud de aquella Youko era fuerte, intentar detenerla sería como intentar detener a Hiei enojado, más de uno terminaría herido.

- No nos queda más que esperar... hay que ser muy estupido o estar muy enamorado para salir solo en esta torementa – comentó la maestra Genkai, refiriendoce a los tres jovenes que se habían ido uno por uno, por cuenta propia y caminos diferentes, pero tratando de encontrarce.

- Ojala Botan y Kurama esten bien, la tormenta esta muy fuerte – la korime de hielo no debaja de ver por la ventana, con la esperanza de que sus amigos regresaran voz mostraba la evidente procupación que tenía.

-Que linda es Yukina y tierna y con una alma tan noble – le alago Kazuma -... pero tampoco hay que olvidarnos de Melinda.

-A mi parecer ella se puede cuidar sola, al fin y al cabo es una demonio y tiene poder espiritual – las palabras de Keiko sonaron muy hirientes, pero nadie dijo nada. Era la verdad que todos querían a Botan y no les gustaba verla sufrir y triste.. pero.. ¡¿Que podían hacer? Keiko se estaba inbolucrando de más, ese odio tan personal que le empezaba a tener a Melinda terminaría mal. La rubía no estaba haciendo nada malo, no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, su unico pecado era ser bella y que Kurama sintiera una atacción hacia ella, mas tampoco podían enojarse con el Kitsune, el también era amigo y muy buen amigo de todos los precentes, se le apreciaba mucho como para reprocharle una tontería así. Además era muy evidente que jamás se intereso en la guia espiritual, su verdadera intención no era hacerla sufrir, simplemente las cosas eran como eran y sería peor estar con ella cuando no sentía siquiera una atracción fisica, solo la veía como amiga. Botan se había hecho iluciones ella sola, sin embargo tampoco podían culparla, aveces la inosencia e ingenuidad de la barquera era sorprenderte, y verla así era como una niña perdiendo sus iluciones más grandes.

La tención era muy evidente, todos guardaron silencio.

- ¿Aguien quiere té y galletas? - ofrecio amablemente Yukina con una sonrisa, no le gusta persivir esa tención en sus amigos y unas dulces galletas serían oportunas para la situación.

-¡Si! ¡Por favor! - respondieron todos los demonios, los detectives y Koenma al unizón. La dama de las nieves asistio dulcemente y halando a Keiko con ella, se dirijieron juntas a la cocina.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¡MALDITA! ¡SUELTALO! ¡O TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO! - Botan gritaba a todo pulmon, estaba muy alterada y amenazando con su remo. Apenas y encontro la fuente de aquel poder espiritual que hizo enloqueser su brujula, se hacerco a toda velocidad pensando que era Kurama... pero ¡Sorpresa! La ecena que vió le resulto muy perturbadora. Kurama estaba inconciente y entre los brazos de una Youko que jamás había visto, lo primero que penso es que sería una de las ayudantes de Sakyo, en pocas palabras era el enemigo. Además el pelirrojo tenía una herida en su pierna y eso confirmaba que esa zorra era la atacante. Bueno realmente no, pero en la mente de Botan todo tenía logica y si era necesario ella misma lucharía contra esa maldita.

- No molestes... - espetó la hermosa alvina, mientras se ponía de pie con Kurama en brazos.

-¡Dejalo! - sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco e intento pegarle con el remo. Mas sucedió lo que Botan jamás hubiera pensado, nunca en toda su vida como guía espiritual había precensiado algo como esto, se suponía que el remo era algo "sagrado" era dado por el mismo Enma Dion, era un objeto espiritual que estaba más alla de la vida y la muerte, pero antes de que tocara a aquella Youkai se hizo polvo – No... no puede ser.

- Te dije que no molestaras – el seño de la kitsune se frunció y las espinas de los pinos crecieron repentinamente, fromando una prición que dejo atrapada a Botan – Él estará bien... no existe un lugar más seguro que mis brazos – dijo sonriendo y mirando al pelirrojo inconciente.

-¡Dejame salir! ¡Desgraciada! - lloraba la peliceleste.

-¡Me tienes harta! - una espina creció peligrosamente amenazando con atravezar la garganta de Botan – No te matare... pero no esta en mis planes convivir contigo – sin más se retiró del lugar dejando a la guía espiritual atrapada, no quería lastimarla... o bueno a lo mejor un poco, pero tampoco era su intención hacerle un daño grabe para que luego la culpara y se hechara de enemigos a todos los compañeros de Kurama. Despues de caminar un corto tiempo deshizo la celda de espinas, a esta distancía aunque quisiera no la alcansaría, aunque posiblemente la testaruda insistiria en buscarle, aunque era duduso que la encontrara y en esas condiciones, sin su remo, lo mas seguro es que terminaría con Hiei en la estación de gas...pero... ahora tenia un nuevo problema... ¿A donde iria?... No podía regresar con Hiei, por dos razones, la primera era su apariencia y la segunda... Botan necesitaba estar a salvo, ella no podía valerce por si misma...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ya se había tardado mucho, a lo mejor fue un error dejarla ir, esa kistune al parecer llebaba 18 años sin usar el mas insignificante poder, aunque hubiera recuperado su energia nunca se tomó la molestia de usarla y acostumbrar su cuerpo humano al poder demoniaco. A Kurama le había costado tiempo nivelar el poder en su interior y aun en ocaciones el cuerpo humano le era un estorbo, en esos casos decidía transformarse en Youko, pero seguramente Melinda no podría hacer eso, apenas y mostraba una energia baja que se escondía dentro de ella.

- Ya se tardo mucho tu hermana – comento el amable anciano que miraba una pelicula, ya que la señal de televición se había ido, por lo menos aun conservaba la luz.

- Aja – contesto mirando por la ventana... lo mejor sería contactar la, al parecer la energía de Kurama ya era idetectable, esperaba que la zorra aguantara el efecto de su yagan o podría desmayarla - "¿Donde te metiste, Zorra?" - La telepatía del yagan de Hiei interrumpió los pensamientos de la kitsune.

- "Estoy con Kurama... Hiei hasme un favor..." - se sentía extraña usando ese medio de comunicación que le taladraba la cabeza.

- "¿Que quieres?" - cuestiono extrañado.

- "Busca a Botan, la deje asustada en el bosque... no puedo regresar, tengo apariencia de Youko, ire con Kurama al templo" – contesto, sintiendoce desfalleser por el fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- "Esta bien" – Corto la comunicacion dejando a un halbina muy mareada y aturdida. Miró al encargado, era un humano muy extraño, pero bueno tendría que hablarle, finalmente les había ayudado con buenas intenciones... ¿Como decía Kurama? ... ¡Ah si! No se iba a morir por ser amable – Disculpe – llamo el Youkai de fuego.

- ¿Que susede? - pregunto amablemente con una sonrisa.

- Voy a ir a buscar a una amiga... regresare... y mi...hermana – se sentía muy raro diciendo todo eso ¿Por qué le tenía que dar explicaciones? Bueno ya que – ... ella se quedara con su novio – sin decir mas salió a buscar a Botan, aunque no le agradara del todo debía admitir que tampoco era para dejarla morir en la nieve, seguramente si eso pasara luego le reprocharían todos y no quería aguantar dramas.

-¿Uhm? - el hombre parpadeo, esos forajidos eran muy extraños, pero bueno, él estaría allí para cuando se les ofreciera regresar, finalmente ese era su hogar, no tenía nada mas que hacer ni a donde ir, sonrió melancolico, aunque fuera silenciosa le gustaba la compañía, era triste estar tan solo.

Prendío el letrero que decía "abierto" y continuo viendo su pelicula, dejando las puertas habiertas pero activando la alerta para que si alguien las abría él se diera cuenta.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

No había caminado realmente mucho a lo mucho unos cuantos metros. El cuerpo que cargaba con amor y cuidado no le parecía tan pesado, esas eran las ventajas de ser una Youkai. Quizas como humana el cuerpo de Kurama la hubiese tirado al piso de una, y no era porque el pelirrojo estubiera gordo, para nada aunque no era delgado, su complexion musculosa estaba perfectamente distribuida sin llegar al punto extremo. Por un momento un fuerte color carmesi tiño las mejillas palidas de la Youko, aun como humano Kurama era realmente atractivo, por una parte entendía el porque aquella loca de cabello celeste andaba tras de el.

- ¿Qué haré contigo pequeño casanova? - una sonrisa torcida se formo en su rostro y suspiro. Su problema más grande ahora era a donde podrían ir, con esa apariencia no sería aceptada en ninguna parte y la sola idea de regresar al templo donde estaban los amigos del zorro le disgustaba enormemente.

No quedo más opcion que seguir camiando a una velocidad factible, ya que podria lastimar al de ya por si herido pelirrojo. Su energia no era suficiente como para mantener el calor corporal en el cuerpo humano de su amado... ¿Por qué carajos no encuentras ayuda cuando..? Momento, eso parecia ser... ¿De verdad sería?... la extructura era facilmente reconosible, conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano humana. La cabaña de los Nakano. Sin duda alguna la monumental manción que se construyo por capricho de su madre en las montañas, estaba frente a ella. Había pasado algunas navidades en ese lugar, era espacioso y lo mejor era que tenia un generador electrico, aun cuando la tormenta cortara los servicio se podian mantener sanos, salvos... y calidos durante la noche.

- Parece que la buena estrella jamás se aleja de ti – comento juguetonamente mirando el placido rostro de Kurama. No parecia sentir dolor... aunque eso era preocupante, lo mas importante era curarlo, ya tenían donde estar, ahora calmadamente podria curar al kitsune y cuidarle hasta que se recuperara.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¡No puedo creer que esa se lo llevara! ¡¿Comó no la seguiste Hiei? ¿Que acaso no te importa lo que le puede hacer a Kurama? - queja tras queja, reclamo tras reclamo, la barquera estaba acabando con la poca, mejor dicho con la inexistente paciencia del korime.

-Jumh – apenas un sonido de fastidio era lo que obtenia como respuesta la barquera.

- ¡HIEI! - por més que gritara, no obtenía la atención del demonio de fuego, así que resignada decidió que era mejor decirles a los demás, a lo mejor alguno de ellos haría algo por ayudar a kurama y salvarlo de las garras de aquella Youkai.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- ¿No crees que deberiamos buscarles? - pregunto Chu preocupado desde la ventana, viendo como cada vez el paisaje se hacia menos visible por la fuerte tormenta.

-Recuerda lo que dijo la maestra Genkai – intervino Shishi – salir sería estupido, lo unico que terminaría pasando es que todos nos perderíamos en la tormenta – repitió con aires de superioridad.

- Y tu siempre tan obediente ¿Verdad? - el comentario proboco un sonrojo en las mejillas del demonio peliazul, quien desde que pelió con la maestra Genkai parecía que se había quedado enamorado... de hecho no era secreto que lo estaba, solo existian dos pequeños problemas Shishi amaba la forma joven de la pelirrosa y si se atrevia decirle algo a la maestra seguramente terminaría medio muerto por segunda vez.

Yukina y Keiko recogian los platos y tazas que se habían usado en la minicena. Era la tercer vez en la noche que los precentes, bola de glotones pedían de comer, pero las chicas no se quejaban, al contrario, ellas tambien comian para mantenerce despiertas y calmar los nervios, era tan desesperante no saber nada ni de Botan ni de Kurama.

-¡MIREN! - girto Kuwabara. A lo lejos de la tormenta se podían distiguir dos figuras camiando, aunque una mas pequeña que la otra – O Kurama se encojió o esa botan se disfraso de... ¿El enano? - parpadeó, buscando por todos lados a Kurama sin poderlo localizar.

-¿Qué haces idiota? - el Youkai de fuego levanto una ceja al ver como el cara de chango, como le decía tan amablemente a su cuñado, parecia que se le había perdido dinero o algo que buscaba hasta debajo de los zapatos de la entrada.

-¿Y Kurama? - dijo finalmente Yususke.

- ¡Yususke! ¡Tines que ayudar a Kurama! ¡Una Youkai lo ha secuestrado, y Kurama estaba herido! - vuelta un mar de llanto, la peliceleste clamaba abrazada a los pies del detective.

-¿Qué Kurama qué? -varios de los precentes se sorprendieron y casi mecanicamente voltearon a ver a Hiei.

-¿Ustedes tambien? - suspiro canzado – Koenma, diles a estos pobres diablos quien es Youko Sophie – La expreción del principe del mundo espiritual se descompuzo notablemente, parecía tener mierdo y los precentes se alarmaron inmediatamente.

- ¡Ves! ¡Es alguien muy peligrosa! ¡ Yususke tienes que salvar a Kurama! - lloriqueaba Botan.

El Korome sonrio victorioso, sabía que Koenma tenía pleno conocimiento de quien era Sophie y bueno, no sería el quien le rompiera el corazón a la barquera, el principe tendría que explicar lo que se había callado el durante todo el viaje mientras Botan se quejaba.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El grifo del agua corría y causaba apenas un ruido leve. El vapor del agua inundaba la admosfera, empañando los diversos espejos de aquel baño tan lujoso, era grande, tipo griego, hermeticamente cerrado, con ventilacion propia y calefaccion individual, ideal para un hambiente tan crudo como el frio de las montañas, no existia problema en bañarse aun con agua fresca, ya que la temperatura de esa habitación se mantenía como si fuera tropical, las maravillas que hacían el dineron.

La kitsune alvina se miaraba en espejo, aun cuando pareciera narcisita, tenía mucho de no ver así... era extraño, su mente aun recordaba cada detalle y su vista y manos los reconocian perfectamente, el extraño lunar en forma de luna en su vientra bajo... la cicatriz horrible en su muslo derecho... quizas ese era el unico defecto que tenía su cuerpo... aun los colmillos mantenían ese afildo aspecto.. sus ojos que parecían de gato... en suspiro decidió que sería mejor cambiarse de ropa y apararician.

Mientras en la gran tina reposaba un pelirrojo denudo y aparentemente aun desmallado, su herida parecia estar sanando, aunque burbujitas rojas y blancas se formaban derrepente, no era más que el efecto de la medicina. El olor de hiervas delataba que aquel liquido trasparente no era agua, si no algo más... y ese algo estaba sanando al pelirrojo de una manera increible.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Koenma dinos de una vez – exgió saber Kuwabara.

- Principe Koenma ¿Qué sucede? - hasta Botan había detenido su desesperado llanto al ver la seriedad del principe.

-¿Acaso quieres que se los diga yo? - cuestino Hiei empezando a artase de la situacion, si parecía que cada vez iba de mal en peor, a ese paso terminaría gritando a los cuatro vientos quien era Melinda en realidad.

- ¿Tan terrible es esa mujer para ponerte en estado Koenma? - incluso la maestra Genaki se sentia algo inquieta con la reaccion del principe.

- Ella... ella es – hablo finalmente – Hiei.. -volteó a ver al susodicho - ¿Melinda es Sophie cierto? - en su voz se escuchaba miedo y angustia. Por su partel demonio de fuego se limito a acentir, causando una gran tención, ya que nadie entendía lo que pasaba.

- ¿Entonces... realmente Melinda es un enemigo? - Keiko tambíen se encontraba muy confundida.

- ¿Hiei estas completamente seguro de lo que estas diciendo? - volvió a interrugar al susodicho.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué parte de que Melinda es la misma Sophie que era novia de Youko Kurama no te queda claro Koenma? - grito dejando a todos perplejos. Dicho, ya se había artado, tanta pretunta, suspenso y demás le terminarian dando taticardia.

-¿Comó? - ahora la cara de Koenma era de sorpresa y no de preocupación. Cuando el Korime observo ese rostro tubó la extraña sensación de que había dicho algo o equibocado o inoportuno, cosa rara en él.

-¿No lo sabías? - los dos hablaban ignorando al resto que se veían más perdidos que un pinguino en el desierto.

-Más bien... ¿No sabes quien es Sophie en realidad? - el silencio le dió paso a que el principe hablara y explicara finalmente por que había sido su primera reacción – Sophie es una hija de Inari, es una Kitsune sagrada o celestial, no se le considera demonio, si no bestia divina. Se dice que cada 5,500 años Inari regala a una de sus hijas a un cazador de Kitsunes salvajes, es una especie de pacto, ya que como sabran los Youkos sagrados consideran degradantes a los salvajes, quienes les llegan a dar mala fama, ya que la mayoria son ladrones o gustan de jugar bromas tanto a demonios como a humanos. Entonces como un acuerdo con los cazadores, ella regala a una de sus hijas para que la usen de carnada. Suena cruel y lo es, ya que la mayoría de los cazadores despeñejan a las jovenes Kitsunes para usar sola su piel, se dice que para un Youko el olor de un cachorro es inconfundible y despierta en el instinto de procctección, así que es como terderles una trampa, el Kitsune ingenuamente se acercara olfateando a la cachorra pensando que esta en peligro y será cuando el cazador atacara.

- Que crueldad – murmuro Yukina.

- Así es como Inari demuestra su odio a los "impuros" - continuo Koenma – Durante unos 50 años mas, despues de que Inari regala alguna de sus hijas o hijos, mueren miles de Youkos salvajes, comunmente es porque con esa carnada de la cachorra sagrada matan familias de zorros y se quedan con la piel de los cachorros para seguir con la trampa, hasta que que defenitivamente o ya no hay carnada o los Youkos no caen en la trampa pues se corre la voz. Pero como dije el evento se repite cada 5,500 años, durante el demas tiempo los cazadores usan sus tecnicas personales para intentar desacerse de ellos.

-¿Por qué estando en el mundo del mal se les tiene tanto odio a los Kitsunes? - cuestiono Kuwabara entre miedoso y confundido.

-Es como en el mundo humano, hay gente que le gusta vivir bien y sin problemas, otra es mala por naturaleza, y aunque no todos los Kitsunes salvajes son malos, los cazadores los ven así y les tienen un gran odio y al ser sustentados por Inari no existe quien los detenga.

- ¿Sería algo así como Hitler sustentando a loz nazis para que mataran a todos los Judios? - dijo Keiko haciendo conexiones con la historia mundial humana.

-¿Como quien? - voltearon a verla todos, aun Kuwabara y Yususke quienes deberían entender, considerando que estudiaban juntos.

- Nada – suspiro resignada.

- Bueno, regresando al tema ¿Si Sophie es una de esas que dices, porque aun esta viva? - habló Botan muy seriamente.

- Ella a mi gusto y por lo que sabe el mundo espiritual, no es mas que una leyenda que le habían creado a Youko Kurama para hacerlo ver mas importante y poderoso. Segun esto, la cachorra que Inari regalo era tan bella que el casador no fue capaz de matarla y despellejarla como a las demás, así que solo la encadeno como esclava, señando sus poderes con diferentes hechizos, atraía a los Kitsunes con su precencia y los mataba. Sin embargo en una ocación el cazador muy confiado de su trampa, le tendió una directamente a Kurama y este al ver a la cachorra viva y maltratada mato al cazador para liberarla. Ella como agradecimiento se quedo a su lado para ayudarle. O al menos esos dicen las historias del Makai. Mas tarde se volvieron inseparables y ella era como su sombra, protegiendo la vida del gran bandido regresandole el favor de haberle salvado la vida.

- Entonces ¿Que paso? - dijo Rinku parpadeando sin entender – Kurama fue herido a muerte y se vino al mundo humano ¿Ella lo siguio?

- No lo sé, nisquiera sé si la historia de Sophie sea cierta...

- Yo lo unico que sé es que ellos se aman – sentenció Hiei con crudeza, probocando el llanto de la guia espiritual.

- ¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN INSENSIBLE Y DECIR ESO? ¿NI SIQUIERA SABEMOS QUE CLASE DE PERSONA ES? ¿A LO MEJOR ELLA MISMA HIRIO A KURAMA Y LO SIGUIO PARA DARLE EL TIRO DE GRACIA? ¡TENEMOS QUE SALBARLO! - la poco cordura que había tenido en algun momento se le había escapado. No podía aceptar que su amado estubiera enemorado de otra persona, más bien no lo aceptaría.

- Botan tranquilizate – le tranquilizo Keiko.

- Pero... - las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo.

- Chicos, hay que dividirnos en dos grupos – Yususke ya se estaba hartando de esta situación, el era detective, luchador y demás, no le pagaban por ser ón , bueno de hecho no le pagan por lo otro, pero luchar le agradaba y además tenía ganas de partirle la cara a Sakyo por mentiroso.

- Es verdad, no podemos olvidar al maldito de Sakyo ¡Le tengo que partir la cara por dejar llorando a mi hermana! - se levanto amenzadoramente el pelinaranja con su espada espiritual ya en mano.

La maestra Genkai le pego a un pequeño Gon para llamar la atención de todos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Por más que lo intento no había podido deshacerse de su forma de zorra. ¿Por qué era tan coplicado? Si a lo mejor se hubiera tomado la molestia de practicar magía durante estos 18 años, le sería más facil controlar a gusto sus poderes, pero ahora ya ni quejarse era bueno. Kurama despertaría en cualquier momento y tendría que darle una muy buena explicación de lo que había pasado y porque se econtraba ella ahí.

- Zorro – suspiro, escuchando el movimiento del agua y un quejido. El agua de estrellas al parecer había funcionado más rapido de lo esperado, supusó que fue porque el cuerpo humano era más facil de sanar que el de un Youkai y ademas la herida no era tan letal como en otras ocaciones. Como cuando tenía que curarle envenamientos a su amado bandido o que decir de aquella vez que se le callo aquel extraño animal en el brazo y se lo estaba descomponiendo como si fuera gangrena, el agua de estrellas curaba todo, pero no cualquiera podía usarla y tomaba aproximadamente 4 horas preparla y el resto en funcionar dependía de que tan graba estubiera la herida.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Abrió los ojos, no sabía donde se encontraba, todo estaba borroso, en parte sus ojos, en parte el vapor... ¿Vapor? Se quizo levantar, pero se detubo al notar que estaba desnudo y sumergio en una agua aromatica... ¿Como había llegado ahí? Miro su pierna, recordo que andaba buscando a Melinda y a Hiei, pero al tropesar una espina de pino le atravezo la pierna y ahora, ahora no tenía nada.

- ¿Sophie? - murmuro recordando fugazmente la imagen de la kitsune hacercarse a él. Cerro los ojos y aspiro fuertemente, ese olor era muy familiar.

- ¿El agua de estrellas hace milagros no cres? - la traviesa voz aniñada le saco de sus pensamientos. Ahí estaba, frente a él, tan como la recordaba...

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

u_u esto es todo, sé que es algo confuso, oh al menos eso dijo mi primo cuando lo leyó, pero se intentare explicar más en el cierto al principió del fic dije que a lo mejor pondría en unas partes Hentai (KuramaxSophe-Melinda) así que les pregunto a las poquitas lectoras que tengo, ¿Quieren el Hentai o mejor no? Díganme para adaptar mejor el siguiente capitulo.

Besos a Sakura Kazami y a pretty poison. n_n mil gracias por leerme y mil disculpas Sakura, por hacerte esperar mas de una semana y darte un capitulo un tanto incompleto. u_u

Se cuidan, besos.


	5. Memorias, un pasado lejano

¡Hola mis niñas lindas que leen la historia! Aquí esta la continuación, aunque me tarde a veces más o menos, no dejaré de hacer este fic, no estoy segura de que tan largo va a ser, pero ustedes disfruten.

n_n A partir de este capitulo habrá varios FlasBack del pasado de los Kitzunes, también habrá unas leves situaciones Yaoi entre lo que fue un KuramaxKuronue y el famoso hentai se pospuso porque no quería hacer tan largo el capitulo, bueno no más que los demás, así que posiblemente en el siguiente o no sé, pero yo les aviso.

¡Besos y disfruten!

* * *

**5.- Memorias, un pasado lejano.**

-¿De verdad eres tú? - Preguntó el pelirrojo, aun sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-¿Acaso conoces a otras Kitsunes albinas y me lo ocultabas? –Contestó la joven, con voz traviesa y una tierna sonrisa.

-Sophie... - Él sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho de la alegría. Sonrió ampliamente como pocas veces en su vida lo había hecho. No era aquella sonrisa condecentemente y amable que solía mostrar, esta era una sonrisa que no cuadraba mucho con el pelirrojo que todos conocían, pero si una sonrisa que algunos privilegiados lograron observar cuando él aun era Youko Kurama.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí? - Provocó la alvina acercándose al borde de la tina y meneando la cola para salpicar con el agua un poco.

-No imaginas lo feliz que estoy de verte mi bella descarada – Rió sonoramente. Cualquiera quien lo viera juraría que lo habían cambiando por otro. Y es que el verla le traía de regreso la esencia del bandido. Sin mucho cuidado tiró a del cuerpo de Sophie para que callera al agua junto con él, solo que cuando la Youko callo al agua de estrellas algo inesperado pasó; – ¿Melinda? - la transformación tomó por sorpresa al kitsune. Parpadeo un poco esperando una respuesta.

- Oh... - La ahora rubia se sonrojo. Tanto tiempo intentado regresar a su forma humana y ahora con el agua de estrellas se le había cumplido el deseo. Se sentía delatada, en primer instancia no pretendía decirle al pelirrojo que ella era Sophie, por eso quería verse de nuevo como Melinda, pero cuando advirtió que le era imposible regresar a su forma humana, había optado por no decirle que ella era Melinda – Lo siento.. - Murmuró avergonzada. Se había descubierto por todos los ángulos posibles y no había argumento que le defendiera. Finalmente, ¿No era tan malo decir la verdad, o si?

- Jamás lo hubiera pensando... aunque...

-¿Aunque...? - Cuestionó algo temerosa.

- Como Melinda también habías llamado mi atención...

Un gran silencio se formo entre los dos, la zorrita optó por lo que siempre le había sido más cómodo, acurrucarse en el pecho de su amado y olvidarse de todo, aun cuando el problema fuera con él, el estar así era levantar la bandera de tregua. Kurama acarició la húmeda cabellera dorada, apartando unos cuantos mechones que se pegaban al rostro y cuello de la bella mujer que tenía en sus brazos. No sabía como actuar. No era el mismo Youko que Sophie había conocido y pero tampoco le daba por actuar como el Shuichi Minamino con quien Melinda se había topado, era tan extraña esa situación, era traer el pasado de regreso...

¿Cuántos años? ¿Cuántos siglos habían pasado desde aquella noche? ¿Milenios tal vez?...

¿Cuanto tiempo sin acurrucarse en ese firme pecho protector? Aun cuando el cuerpo no fuera el mismo, la sensación era idéntica. Esa paz que ella sentía cuando estaba entre los brazos de Kurama, esa paz era única e inconfundible, esos brazos siempre serían su refugio... lo fueron esa noche y lo serían para toda la vida.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

[Flashback]

Aquella noche era casi única en Makai, apenas una vez al año se hacían presentes. La luna brillaba en tétrico rojo escarlata y las estrellas brillaban por su ausencia. No había aire, solo una gélida sensación que calaba más allá de los huesos, una sensación que entumecía el alma. La humedad de aquel desolado ambiente posiblemente era lo más destacable junto con el correr de algún riachuelo que no podía ver. Solo piedra agrietada quedaba en ese lugar, había musgo en algunas, polvo y tierra en otras. Apenas unas hojas de arboles que quizás jamás vería, le daban color al opaco suelo.

Le dolía horriblemente el cuerpo y no podía dejar de llorar. No era la primera vez que pasaba, pero cada vez que sucedía era peor. Algo dentro de ella se partía en mil pedazos, más allá de lo físico. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué mal había hecho para que le trataran así? Apenas era una niña, no conocía la risa, solo la burlona y desquiciada de aquellos hombres que abusaban constantemente de ella. No conocía vestidos, solo harapos viejos que cubrían lo necesario y que constantemente eran destrozados por la lujuria de esos hombres. No sabía lo que era familia, desde que tenía uso de razón era maltratada como poco menos que un animal. Era una esclava o al menos así se lo repetían constantemente. Veía ir y venir a Youkais con una apariencia muy parecida a la suya, pero antes que pudiese decirles algo, los pobres morían, los más pequeños eran despellejados y luego a ella le tocaba usar esa piel como vestimenta, era doloroso, cruel y asqueroso.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de aquellos ojos grises. Aun cuando quisiera detenerlas, parecían tener vida propia, escapaban para correr por sus mejillas hasta suicidarse contra el suelo. Que afortunadas eran aquellas lágrimas, más que desgracia más grande le traían. Si no fuera porque siempre se encontraba encadenada o siendo violada, una opción muy anhelada por ella era sacarse los ojos. En su mente resonaba la voz de esos hombres que noche a noche la ultrajaban, siempre repitiendo que esos ojos eran mas lindos cuando las lagrimas estaban presentes, que parecían diamantes puros, cristales preciosos, ventanas del dolor que ellos disfrutaban. No aguantaba más su corta vida, morir sería un descanso que nadie pensaba darle. Su raza vivía por milenios, y su sufrimiento parecía que duraría lo mismo.

-Veo que aun sigues despierta ¿Te quedaste con ganas? - Un hombre viejo se acerco a la pequeña alvina. Como si hubiera sido ayer cuando Inari les regalo una bebe envuelta en sabanas blancas. Quizás unos 10 años. El tiempo vuela cuando todo marcha bien, mataban Kintsunes salvajes y gozaban con esa belleza. Recordaba perfectamente que cuando miró esos ojos grises que brillaban tanto, fue incapaz de matarla. En unos pocos años más la niña entraría en adolescencia y luego se volvería mujer, ya saboreaba morbosamente el poder estar presente cuando la kitsune entrar en celo.

- Mhm... - No respondió, apenas un quejido de dolor salió de su boca. Los demás parecían haberse marchado ya. Aquel lugar a pesar de estar en ruinas, era usado como refugio de aquellos hombres que se proclamaban cazadores. Sintió como era levantada al igual que un trapo y colgada en la pared. Sus brazos se mantenían en alto, el dolor de tener que sostener su propio peso era algo que ya no sentía, aun cuando la marca en sus muñecas se hiciera morada y la piel de su axila se enrojeciera, el entumecimiento de sus músculos llegaba a ser grato en esa situación. Sus pies nunca tocaban el piso, pero si tenía puestas una especie de grilletes con unas pesadas bolas de metal.

- Mañana será la ultima vez que te usemos de carnada, ya tu aroma no atrae a los Youkos adultos – Comentó casualmente el viejo, tomando un puro y prendiéndolo para inhalar el humo y echarlo contra el rostro de la joven - ¿No te alegra la noticia? Ya no tendrás motivos para abandonar tus hermosos aposentos – rio socarronamente.

Si algo le provocaba la noticia era tristeza. Al menos cuando la llevaban de casería podía apreciar la belleza de la naturaleza, ahora solo viviría entre aquellas cuatro paredes de piedra y el inmenso cielo que podía contemplar por apenas una ruptura en una de las esquinas superiores, de vez en cuando entraban hojas, una vez fue muy feliz cuando vio entrar una mariposa, pero su felicidad se acabo en cuanto aquel maldito la mató. ¿Por qué le tenía tanto odio? Ella no había hecho nada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar descontroladamente por enésima en la noche.

-¡Comandante! ¡Nos atacan! - Uno de esos hombres que esa noche la había ultrajado, entró corriendo y mal herido. Aquella niña no pudo evitar sonreír al verle así, claro que fue una de esas sonrisas malévolas y vengativas, y poco le duró el gesto, ya que el viejo maldito la golpeo cruelmente, reventándole sus delicados labios.

-¿Como te puede alegrar algo así? - La respuesta era mas que obvia. Quizás con suerte a ella también la matarían.

-¡Señor! - Otros de los tantos hombres que abusaban de ella entró corriendo, pero antes de cruzar por el umbral una daga le corto el cuello, dejándolo muerto a sus pies. Detrás de el había un Youkai con alas negras y una vestimenta muy interesante.

-¡Maldito vas a morir por el atrevimiento! - Amenazo el viejo canoso, sacando de una viejo armario de madera una de las ballestas que usaba para cazar.

- ¡Jefe! ¡Kuronue! ¡Kurama se enteró y viene para acá! - Entro uno de los aparentemente aliados del demonio con alas negras.

-¿Así que trabajas para el gran Youko Kurama? - Dijo más afirmando que preguntando, con una risa burlona.

-¡Estúpido! ¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera mencionarlo? - Estaba molesto y no pensaba tener piedad contra aquel cerdo, ese maldito había metido cazadores al clan de bandidos, solo para tenderle una trampa al líder. Kuronue como segundo a cargo, no permitiría siquiera que se le acercaran a Kurama.

El primer golpe fue dado por el Youkai, sin embargo el anciano canoso demostró tener habilidad para defenderse como buen cazador a pesar de su edad. Una pequeña lucha entre golpes e insultos se desato, los proyectiles de flechas y dagas comenzaron a invadir la habitación. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, un pequeño búho blanco entro por aquella grieta en el techo y fue herido por una de las fechas de la ballesta.

- ¡BASTA! - El recuerdo de como aquella pequeña mariposa había sido aplastada como si nada, vino a su mente causándole un gran dolor. La joven Kitsune saco fuerzas que jamás imagino tener y rompió sus ataduras, aun cuando su cuerpo le dolía y era extremadamente doloroso siquiera poner un pie en el suelo, no dudo en correr para atrapar al pequeño animalito antes de que este callera al suelo y se lastimara más. Viendo que aun estaba vivo, quito la fecha de su alita y lo abrazo, no quería que lo lastimaran.

-¡¿A donde crees que vas? - Grito el aliado bandido de Kuronue, al ver como la kitsune salía corriendo con el búho en brazos - ¡Señor se escapa!

-¡Pues ve por ella! ¡Maldita sea! - Sentenció al tiempo que atravesaba al viejo con sus garras, retorciéndole los intestinos para asegurarse que muriera dolorosamente – Tu perra correrá el mismo destino... - Le murmuró con desprecio.

Mientras tanto, la joven no dejaba de correr, aun con aquellas pesadas bolas de metal en sus tobillos, no dejaría que lastimaran a ese animalito. ¡El no tenía la culpa de nada! Se había adentrado al bosque sin darse cuenta, piedras y espinas se enterraban en la planta de sus pies que ya estaban empapadas de sangre. No podía avanzar más y callo de rodillas, quedándose así para no soltar ni aplastar al búho.

- No dejaré que te hagan daño – Murmuró mientras cubría a la pequeña ave nocturna, sintiendo como comenzaba a llover.

Kuronue olfateo fácilmente a la zorra que se les había escapado. Le detestaba. El solo pensar que ella contribuyera a la matanza de tantos de su misma especie era repugnante. No la dejaría viva. Sophie tenía que morir esa noche. Se había vuelto famosa por ser la aliada de los cazadores de kitsunes a pesar de ser ella misma una de esas bellas criaturas, pero no era más que una maldita traidora de la raza para su gusto, a pesar de el no ser un Kitsune, su amado si lo era y aunque este se opusiera mataría a esa pequeña arpía.

- ¡Kuronue detente! - Escuchó la voz de Kurama muy cerca, posiblemente estaba corriendo tras de él. Sin embargo no le hizo caso. Sabía perfectamente que Kurama defendería a esa cachorra, pues aun se le consideraba así a esa desgraciada. Siguió corriendo y alisto su daga. El kitsune seguía tras él, cada vez acercándose mas – ¡Te estoy hablando Kuronue! ¡Maldita sea! - Continuó ignorándolo.

Kurama le dio alcance y se puso en frente de él, pero aun así él no se detuvo, solo lo esquivo y aumentó su velocidad, esto era una carrera de ver quien llegaba primera con la zorra.

Tenía mucho miedo. No tenía fuerza para continuar. Su cuerpo estaba ya lo suficientemente lastimado y apenas y pudo gatear para esconderse entre unos arbustos. No soltaba al pequeño animal herido. El pobre aun se movía, pero estaba perdiendo sangre de aquella herida, posiblemente le dolía al su ala y no era capaz de volar, por eso lo llevaba en brazos, pero el agua fría lo podía enfermar. Aunque pareciera tonto preocuparse tanto por una pequeña ave, para ella era más importante la vida de aquel animalito, que la suya propia...

- Tú no tienes la culpa... - Repetía entre sollozos. Toda su vida había sido maltratada sin saber porque, siempre esclava, siempre prisionero, sin libertada, sin voluntad propia. En cambio en sus brazos llevaba a un ser libre, que sin deberla ni temerla había sido herido. Su vida no valía nada, si bien sus "dueños" ahora estaban muertos, no dudaba que aquel Youkai de alas negras estuviese buscando para darle un trato igual o peor, o posiblemente para matarle, eso era lo de menos, pero aquel pequeño, que apenas era poco más grande que su mano, no merecía morir. Debía salvarlo, así fuera lo último que hiciera en su miserable vida.

-¡Te atrape! - Escuchó la voz masculina y poco conocida, mas al voltear hacía arriba observo a ese ser que la perseguía tan ferozmente. Su cuerpo se estremeció, imagino que esa sería lo último que aquellos Youkos sentían cuando eran cazados. Observo la sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, luego observo al pequeño búho que le miraba con profundos ojos dorados, las plumas blancas estaban mojadas y manchadas de sangre. - ¿Qué tienes ahí? - Kuronue se extraño al ver un aquella cosa en las manos de la zorra, sin embargo no bajo su arma, estaba dispuesto a matarla.

-Todo estará bien... te lo prometo – Sin prestarle atención al Youkai, se agacho y beso la cabecita del animalito.

-¡Eres un imbécil! - Escucho la voz de Kurama de nuevo. Por instinto y antes de que se arruinaran los planes ataco directamente a la kitsune. Cual sería su sorpresa al ver una enredadera de espinas que detenía sus movimientos. Esa rama no le pertenecía a Kurama, las espinas se estaban enterrando en su piel. El hechizo era fuerte, por más que intentaba zafarse no podía.

-¡Ahg! ¡Duele! - Gimoteó cuando notó que las espinas empezaron a crecer. Entonces su vista nublada se fijó en la pequeña quien ahora brilla, así que esa zorra también tenía poderes sobre las plantas.

Kurama observo todo detrás de los arboles. Un calor es su estomago se había hecho presente, era una mescla de angustia y dolor. La escena de la pequeña protegiendo a un búho era perturbadora y al mismo tiempo le recordó como él en su infancia protegía la vida. ¿Qué había pasado con ese amor por lo natural? Ahora daba igual si morían mil con tal de conseguir su objetivo, no importaba que clase de Youkai fuera, aun de su misma especie, no importaba si era algún animal, tanto bestias como los pequeños silvestres, solo importaba él, su objetivo y la banda, al menos aun conocía la lealtad y cuidar del grupo de bandidos era algo que no podía olvidar.

-Yo también te lo prometo... - Kurama salió de entre los arboles, dejando a Kuronue muy perplejo.

-¿Mnm? - La pequeña volteó a ver de quien era esa voz tan dulce y calmada. Entonces le vio. Entre arboles y bajo la lluvia se acercaba un Youko plateado, sus ojos resplandecían en dorado al igual que los del búho. No se veía amenazante como el otro.

-También te prometo que todo estará bien – Lentamente se acerco a la pequeña, no quería asustarla. Ignoro por completo el hecho de que su compañero estuviera envuelto en espinas y perdiendo sangre, finalmente él se lo busco, debía aprender la lección – Él también estará bien -dijo refiriéndose al buho.

-¿Que? - La pequeña parpadeo y solo pudo mirar el pecho que pegaba a su rostro, mientras sentía el cálido abrazo de aquellos musculosos brazos. La sensación era nueva pero muy agradable, se sentía segura y a salvo, jamás imagino que pudiera estar así. Sin darse cuenta se desmayo.

-Yo te cuidare siempre – Murmuró el Youko, viendo de reojo como las espinas se desvanecían. No volteó más a ver a su compañero, se limitó a cargar tanto a la pequeña cachorra en brazos, como al pequeño búho.

-¿Kurama? - le llamo el cuervo, sin embargo no le contesto - ¡¿De verdad la vas a proteger, que no vez que es una arpía? - Quizás muy en su interior, ya no creía que la pequeña fuera mala, finalmente era una cachorra y al verla de cerca pudo apreciar el maltrato que le daban. Si estaba viva no era por gusto, si no porque aquellos hombres la querían así para abusarla y desahogar sus bajos instintos. Ahora se sentía cruel al querer herir a tan frágil criatura, pero un nuevo sentimiento despertó. Estaba celoso. - ¡Deja que se muera de una vez! - Tenía miedo de que esa le quitara el amor y amistad de Kurama.

-¿Kuronue, que parte de todo lo que he dicho y hecho aun no entiendes? - Contestó fríamente el kitsune, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia su compañero con una mirada llena de odio y seriedad, dejando al cuervo paralizado.

-Lo siento... - Murmuró. Si las miradas mataran, seguramente él ya estaría muerto. No dijo más, no discutió, solo camino detrás de quien hasta ese momento había sido su mejor amigo, su compañero, su amante. No tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que esa pequeña zorra le robaría a Kurama tarde que temprano, o a lo mejor ya lo había hecho. Sintió que algo dentro de él se había roto, pero siguió en silencio, ya cuando estuvieran en la fortaleza de la banda podría hablar con él con más calma para comprobar si sus miedos, eran solo miedos o la cruel verdad.

Siguieron cambiando en silencio hasta toparse con los demás bandidos, no dijeron nada. Los subordinados vieron la tención en sus jefes, así que solo los siguieron, no hicieron comentario o pregunta alguna sobre la kitsune que Kurama cargaba, sobre si Kuronue la quería matar. Cualquier palabra hubiera provocado varias muertes, ya fuera por mano del jefe o del comandante. A pesar de todos ser bandidos, estaban muy consientes de los diferentes niveles de su organización, habría que ser muy estúpido como para intentar retar a los superiores. La noche había acabado para todos. Regresaron tranquilamente a la fortaleza que era su guarida.

-¿Que paso aquí? - En la entrada estaba Yomi, el era el único inconsciente que se atrevía a decir palabra aun viendo el estado de los presentes. Uno de los bandidos intento decirle con la mirada que se callara, pero el demonio con cuernos y larga cabellera azabache insistió, parándose frente a Kurama - ¿Y esa zorra? - Preguntó extrañado, pero la respuesta por parte de Kurama no fue mas que un fuerte golpe que lo dejo escupiendo sangre y de rodillas, detrás de él pasó Kuronue quien remato al impertinente con una patada en la cabeza para dejarlo tirado en el lodoso suelo.

Nadie dijo nada, apenas unos cuantos amigos del demonio le ayudaron a levantarse. Los jefes estaban furiosos el uno con el otro, eso se notaba, y cualquiera que se inmiscuyera en su camino sufría la furia contenida de ambos, sería una larga noche... quizás días o semanas pasarían antes de que se les pasara.

[End Flashback]

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Un reloj en la lujosa sala marcaba las 8 de la mañana.

Se habían quedado dormidos en el agua. Abrazados como en antaño. No había más ruido que el de sus reparaciones y la calefacción prendida. El agua de estrellas tenía un suave tono lila y rosado, mientras reflejaba ambos cuerpos con la apariencia de vidas pasadas, mientras que en la física realidad era un pelirrojo abrazando a una rubia, el agua delataba a dos zorros alvinos abrazados como si solo se tuvieran el uno al otro.

Afuera la tormenta parecía ceder un poco, el sol aun era cubierto por grises nubes, pero ya solo caía nieve, el aire había cesado por completo, todo el paisaje se cubría más y más por el blanco helado, incluyendo varias partes de la pequeña mansión.

Un búho blanco se poso en su escondido nido en uno de los balcones, aun con la oscuridad ya era tiempo de dormir.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Yususke había sido ignorado olímpicamente con su idea de dividirse en grupos.

-Buenos días – Saludó Yukina sirviendo el desayuno para todos los que apenas despertaban e iban entrando. Por votos unánimes todos habían estado de acuerdo con la propuesta de la maestra Genaki de esperar a que pasara la tormenta para después ir a buscar por Kurama. Sakyo podía esperar, unas horas más o menos no cambiaría el hecho de que tenía que rendirle cuentas al mundo espiritual y que a pesar de ser humano sería juzgado como un criminal del Makai. Si tanto deseaba estar rodeado de demonios ¿Por qué negarle el gusto? Pero ahora un compañero era más importante, al igual que la paz del grupo.

- Buenos días Yukina – Saludaron todos los que iban entrando.

-¡Buenos días mi bella Yukina! -Saludó Kuwabara alegremente.

-Buenos días Kazuma. ¿Cómo dormiste? - Contesto amablemente y exclusivamente al peli naranja, mientras los demás tomaban asiento.

-De maravilla al saber que compartía el mismo techo con una mujer tan bella como tú... – y ahí va de nuevo el trovador espiritual, alagando a la dama de hielo con poemas que en su mayoría no tenían rima, pero que hacían sonrojar y reír a la Korime.

-¿Y Botan? - Preguntó Keiko, sentándose a lado de su novio.

-Debe de seguir dormida – Contestó Suzuki que iba entrando aun medió dormido. Detrás de él venían Chu, Touya y Jin.

- Sería mejor no despertarla - Anunció Koenma entrando – Apúrense chicos, vamos a buscar a Kurama.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Koenma? - reclamo la castaña novia de Yususke - ¿Insinúas que Botan les va a estorbar en la búsqueda de Kurama, cuando ella es la que más desea encontrarlo? - se veía molesta y sonaba molesta. No era justo que excluyeran a su amiga de la misión, ella solo quería ayudar a encontrar al hombre de quien se había enamorado.

- ¡No Keiko, para nada! - Se defendió nervioso el príncipe, viendo que nadie más decía nada. Sabía que todos estaban de acuerdo con él, pero Keiko seguía involucrándose más de la cuenta al defender a su amiga, si seguía así terminaría perdiendo la amistad de varios, incluyendo la de Kurama. A esto se refería Genkai con "El grupo es mas importante". Muy independientemente de que Kurama estuviera ausente, la rivalidad de opiniones y sentimientos estaban dividendo a los chicos, algunos apoyaban a Botan, otros a Kurama, si no se resolvía eso posiblemente no serían capaces de vencer a Sakyo y a sus mafiosos.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Apurémonos a comer para ir a buscar a Kurama! - La peli celeste entró muy animada, sin saber lo que habían dicho pocos minutos antes de su entrada. Nuevamente todos saludaron, pero sin decir más nada, el ambiente se volvía más denso cada vez, la convivencia de lo que Koenma consideraba el grupo más solido e inseparable, hoy por hoy estaba en tela de juicio por un trió amoroso.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente y sin mucha platica, hasta que Kuwabara recordó un pequeño detalle...

-Keiko, ¿Que no vamos a ir a la escuela? - Todos voltearon a verle y comenzaron a reír.

- Kuwabara, hoy es domingo – Contestó Yususke con una gotita en la cabeza. Al parecer su amigo había perdido noción del tiempo y es que habían pasado tantas cosas en ese corto fin de semana que hasta él mismo podía jurar que ya era hasta martes.

- Lo siento, jajajaja – Se disculpo avergonzado. La escena robo risas a todos, dando la apariencia del grupo que solían ser. Aun Hiei quien se encontraba en el marco de la ventana cerrada, se bufo del cara de chango y comenzaron una discusión de esas que eran tan comunes - ¿Como me llamaste enano?

- Idiota ¿Quieres que te lo repita? - Reto burlonamente - ¿Ya también se te olvido como hablar el español? - La discusión no duro mucho y todos reían, defendían y evitaban que los dos detectives destruyeran algo por su amistosa riña.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que seas mi cuñado? ¡Yukina tan bella y amable y tú eres un maldito enano!

-Jajajaja – se burlo Hiei – Al menos no tengo el cabello naranja. - La discusión de más insultos sin sentido y golpes fallidos término cuando Botan hablo.

-¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos que ir por Kurama! - en ese momento regreso la tención. Todos se miraron entre si y tomando sus cosas decidieron partir, no sabían muy bien a donde dirigirse. Hiei había mencionado aquel lugar donde estuvo con Melinda, pero era muy improbable que hubiera regresado. El plan que escogieron porque no les quedaba de otra, fue ir al lugar donde Botan había visto que Melinda se llevaba a Kurama y buscar a los alrededores, no había posibilidad de que fueran muy lejos con el pelirrojo en ese estado.

Apesar de la insitencía de Yususke, todos buscaron en grupo, aunque eso aumentara el tiempo que les tomaría recorrer la zona, las palabras de Genkai fueran tan claras y firmes que nadie, solo Yususke, se atrevió a protestar con que siguieran juntos. Eran 14 personas buscando a dos, y aun así el paso era lento, que si Keiko se canzaba, que Yukina se quedaba hablando con los animalitos, que si Botan creía tener una pista... etc...etc.. los tres detectives y 6 demonios estaban apunto de darse un tiro, solo Genaki y Koenma permanecian calmados aunque su expreción también denotaba que se estaban estresando.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

[FlashBack]

De todas las habitaciones en aquella fortaleza, la del jefe era sin duda la más lujosa. A pesar de que ese refugio había sido construido para resistir cualquier ataque, con gigantescas piedras como muros, habían dedicado mucho trabajo decorando aquel cuarto en particular.

El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra blanca, casi impecable. Era un duro trabajo mantenerla así, pero era lo que a él le gustaba. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de madera barnizada en un tono oscuro para hacer contraste, con un singular brillo dorado cuando la luz se hacía presente. Sobre esta segunda piel posaban varios cuadros, pinturas y ornamentos que valían una fortuna, todos tomados a la fuerza de sus dueños legítimos.

La cama era amplia, de esas que tienen cortinas, también en color blanco, con algunos detalles dorados para darle más vida. El marco de la ventana también hecho de madera tenía cristal soplado, no se podía ver a través, la única forma de observar el exterior era abriéndolas. Unas mesitas de centro, un baúl al pie de la cama, algunos muebles un tanto ostentosos en color blanco también, era una habitación muy iluminada más que nada por el color, casi todo brillaba, si no era por ser oro, plata, piedras preciosas, era porque el caprichoso Youko gustaba de esos gustos lujosos. Los bordes de las sabanas eran de una tela brillosa y hechas de hilos de oro ¿Que más podía pedir?

En la cama esta recostada la joven herida y a su lado el pequeño buho ahora con su ala vendada. Su cara reflejaba una increible paz, tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa delataba que más alla en el subconciente, la pequeña comenzaba a apreciar que era la felicidad.

-¿En verdad la piensas conservar? - pregunto despreocupado Kuronue como algo casual.

-No hables como si fuera un objeto – le contesto el Kitsune mientras abria la puerta de su propia habitación, dejo los zapatos en la mini recepcion de madera que tenía en la puerta, todo eso era para mantener la alfombra limpia – Le prometi que la protejería y lo hare.

-Pero... - ya no tenía argumentos. Y sería muy ridiculo dejar ver los celos que le probocaban... Repentinamente sintio un golpe en la cara - ¿Y esto por qué fue? - preguntio sobandoce la mandibula.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que te quites los zapatos!¡Y no manches con tu sangre la alfombra que te parto no solo la cara!- grito algo irritado.

-Mmhn... - se escucho un debil quejido. Los dos precentes dejaron su riña y voltearon a ver a la pequeña que se estaba despertando.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - el Youko olvido el pequeño detalle de su alfombra y con toda tranquilidad y ternura se acerco a su propía cama para sentarce en el borde y mirar mejor a la pequeña.

-¡Maldita seas! - escupio la alfombra dejando manchas de sangre y salió hirviendo de ira. Sin embargo el zorro no le presto atención y siguió consentrado en el despertar de la Kitsune.

-Te pregunte que ¿Cómo te sientes? - repitió dulcemente.

-Me duele todo... - contesto en un susurro. No sabía bien donde se encontraba, la sensaciones eran nuevas y diferentes, se encontraba sobre algo suabe y esponjoso, su mejilla se undia en un blanco con un olor dulce - ¿Las nubes?

-¿Eh? - parpadeó sin comprender.

-¿Estamos en las nubes? - la voz aniñada y la inocencia de aquellas palabras hicieron reir a Kurama. La pequeña se fue incorporando de apoco, aun cuando la mayor parte de su cuerpo le dolía, el dolor se podía dejar de lado para mirar al apuesto hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

-Pues la verdad... -penso un momento en que contestarle – mira... – la cargo en brazos, con suavidad de no lastimarla y caminó hasta la ventana, para abrila. ¿Cuanto tiempo no lo hacía?¿Cuanto sin apreciar aquella hermosa vista? - Alla estan las nubes... -sonrió.

-¡Que lindo! - los ojitos grises brillaron de emoción. Nunca en su vida había visto algo tan hermoso. Sin duda la vista desde aquella habitación era unica en el Makai. Era un bosque flotante, las nubes tenían un aspecto muy peculiar en colores pasteles, había blancas también pero el colorido era alucinante. Se podían ver pequeñas figuritas volando, siempre había deducido que eran hadas o criaturas que protegían el lugar. Los arboles daban una gama de colores muy contrastante a la de las nuves, quizás por estar en otoño el tono café y rojizo oscuro era predominante. A pesar de la lejanía se podía apreciar a la perfección la belleza y grandeza de aquel paraíso... parecía tan inalcanzable. Por eso la fortaleza fue construida en ese montaña, por eso su habitación era la más alta.

-Una vez cuando era pequeño descubrí que en cielo del Makai había maravillas a las que varios Youkais no podemos llegar.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto confundida e ingenua.

-Porque para llegar necesitariamos alas... - dijo más para si mismo – como las de Kuronue... o las de tu pequeño amigo – sonrió y señaló al buho.

-¿Él esta bien? - dijo preocupada, pero sin hacer movimiento alguno. Estar entre los brazos de aquel Youko era increible.

-Claro que si, y juntos lo cuidaremos para que pueda usar esas alas de nuevo, a lo mejor a él le gustaría visitar las nubes – hablo tiernamente.

-¡Gracias! - la cachorra abrazo con poca fuerza al zorro y deposito un beso en su mejilla. No entendía el porque se sentía tan bien estar con él, pero eso le agradaba y los detalles y preguntas no importaban.

[EndFlashBack]

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El reloj marcaba más de las 10. Y aquellos dos cuerpos aun seguían sumergidos en el agua. Sin embargo el pelirrojo ya estaba despierto, contemplando la belleza que ahora poseía su novia. El rubio era lindo, pero le gustaba más la pureza en el blanco, era el color que más le lucía, jamás se cansaría de repetirlo.

-Al fin despiertas dormilona – susurro traviesamente. La rubia tallaba sus ojos y al ver sus manos casi rompe los cristales con el grito que dió.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! - se lebanto aterrada y salió corriendo al cuarto. Desesperada por encontrar algo.. algo que le ayudara, aunque ni ella misma sabía que podría ser ese algo, pero sin duda lo necesitaba.

- Jajaja, eso pasa por dorminos en el agua – comento burlonamente, mientras veía como la afanada kitsune se pegaba a la calefacción y se secaba con la toalla. Él también estaba igual, pero sabía que la inchazon se le bajaría paulatinamente, haber pasado casi 7 horas en el agua había probocado aquello, era chistoso ver como su novia ahora pretendía quitar el efecto en solo minutos.

-¡Kurama! ¡No es chistoso! - se quejaba una y otra vez, mientras el pelirrojo solo se limitaba a reir.

-Ya amor, no vas a conseguir nada – le detubo abrazandole por la espalda – Vamos a la cama, en unas horas tu cuerpo se desinchara – le susurro suabemente, sabía como ponerla docil, la conocía demaciado bien. La joven no protesto, solo cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar a la cama, callendo los dos en la suabidad de aquellas sabanas, que ironicamenten eran blancas – Veo que los gustos tracienden vidas – comento en un tono de voz suabe, mientras se acomodaba mejor, dejando a su mada recostada sobre su pecho.

-El blanco fue hecho para ti y para mi – respondio en el mismo tono.

-Siempre te quedo mejor a ti – contesto acariciando la cabellera dorada.

-A lo mejor -sonrió, acurrucandose en aquel regaso protector.

-Jajajaja, no cambias – la apretó más contra si mismo.

-Y nunca lo hare... zorro – un bostezo setenció el boleto directo hacía el mundo de los sueños.

-Te amo zorrita – no supó si lo escuchó, pero de igualmanera se quedo dormido.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Estoy cansada – se quejo Keiko. Llebaban dos horas buscandoles y ni rastro.

-Ya les dije que sería mejor dividirnos en grupos – porpuso por enesima vez el detective que fue ignorado.

-A lo mejor si descanzamos y comemos algo... - el estomago de Botan rugio hambrientamente, como un queja – lo siento... -se sonrojo.

-Es verdad, yo también tengo hambre – le apoyo Koenma.

-Pero si acabamos de comer... hace dos horas – Kuwabara no entendía como es que el principe del mundo espiritual comiera tanto, sin embargo e involuntariamente su estomago también se quejo.

-Vamos a comer algo más, hay que tener más energía para seguir buscando a Kurama – intervino la maestra Genaki.

-¿Hiei donde esta ese lugar donde dijiste que estubiste con Melinda? - pregunto Yususke.

- Yo los guio, si se apuran – el Korime empezo a saltar de arbol en arbol. Las chichas se molestaron, pues sabían que no podrían llebar ese paso, sin embargo se quedaron perplejas cuando los chichos las tomaron en brazos y comenzaron a correr detras del demonio de fuego casi a la misma velocidad, Genkai y Koenma iban a un paso más lento pero sin perderlos de vista.

-¿Tú no tienes tanta hambre como para correr?- cuestiono la maestra al principe.

-Si, pero no se porque no quisiera dejarte a solas con ese – contesto desintersadamente. Genaki sabía muy bien que detras de ellos caminaba Shichi, más bien flotaba en su forma miniatura, para pasar desapersivido, claro que eso era imposible, ya que su energia espiritual lo delatava.

-Un día se cansara o entendera que yo no soy lo que el busca – respondió calmadamente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

[FlashBack]

Una habitación blanca a oscuras. Muy elegante, pero no tanto como la del jefe. Habían pasado ya algunos años desde que el jefe encontro a la cachorra que ahora ya era una joven muy bien desarollada que había aprendido a ser una bandida en toda la extención de la palabra.

-¿Alguna vez te has cuestionado que vio Kurama en ti? - dijo el Youkai de alas negras entrando al ahora cuarto de la zorra.

-Supongo que lo mismo que vio en ti – contesto, acomodando su ropa y levantandose de la cama, para hacercarse al ahora tercer jefe – o más bien tu pregunta es ¿Por qué me dió el que era tu lugar?

-Por más que te veo, no lo comprendo – dijo seriamente y evitando el tema que él mismo había sacado a flote.

-¿Sabes? Yo te quiero Kuronue, apesar de todo lo que has hecho en mi contra... - salió de su habitación dejando al amigo de su novio.

-El titulo que quise te lo regalaron a ti... - rompió el cuadro de los dos kitsunes que se encontraba en la habitacion de la novia de su amigo, maldita fuera una y otra vez.

[EndFlashBack]

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que les gustara este capitulo. Dudadas, comentarios, sugerencias déjenmelas en comentarios por favor.

¡Un gran besote a Sakura! Gracias por dejarme siempre en lindo comentario y no dejar de leer mi historia.

Cualquier cosa díganme y nos leemos pronto. Besotes.


	6. Recordando el amor

Bueno dije que aunque me tardara continuaría la historia ^^U Aunque creo que me pase un poco. La verdad tuve problemas y luego la escuela y muchas cosas que no vale la pena contar, pero el chiste es que olvide mi historia como por... ¿5 meses? Lo siento de verdad, pero igual dije que no la iba a dejar y bien dice que más vale tarde que nunca. Así que si me disculpan continuare la historia como lo tenía planeado y no la dejaré hasta terminarla n_n.

La canción que esta en letras negritas e itálica es: **_Te Amo de Alex Acha_**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo se considera M o PG17 con contenido sexual en el segundo FlashBack**

Que espero que disfruten

* * *

**6.- Recordando el amor.**

El considerable grupo de jóvenes comían desesperadamente. A pesar de que no había mucho de donde escoger, la comida del local era buena, era recién hecha por el dueño, el dulce viejo que había recibido la noche anterior a los dos demonios.

-¡Ay pero que rico esta eso! - exclamo Keiko comiendo una hamburguesa.

-¡Bastante! - le apoyo Botan comiendo sus papas fritas.

-Jamás había visto comida así – Yukina comía lento y mirando todo lo que llevaba a su boca.

-Me alegra que hayas regresado, pero ¿Y tu hermana? - pregunto el amable viejo a Hiei. Todos voltearon a ver a Hiei con una cara de sorpresa.

-Se quedo con su novio – dijo secamente, provocando que la cara de la peliazul se descompusiera a apunto de romper a llorar.

-¡Hien! ¿Comó dices eso, no ves como pones a Botan? - le regaño Keiko, molesta por el comentario.

Nadie dijo más nada, solo siguieron comiendo tranquilamente y en silencio, era demasiada incomoda la situación, si bien Hiei y Keiko tenían definido su lado, los demás no sabían a quien debían apoyar. Por su parte el amable anciano, no cuestiono más y se alejo, dejando a los jóvenes tranquilos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

[FlashBack]

Era un bar oscuro, de esos de mala muerte. Solo había bandido, especialmente los de la banda del Youko, aparentemente celebraban algo.

El jefe se encontraba en una mesa enorme brindando con Yomi y algunos bandidos no tan relevantes. Mientras en otra, un poco más privada los dos generales o segundas manos del jefe tomaban tranquilamente en silencio, mirando detenidamente como Kurama no perdía oportunidad para besar o tocar atrevidamente al consentido.

-Es repugnante - se quejo la alvina.

-Tu lo conoces mejor que yo ¿Qué ter sorprende? - Si era molesto el descaro del zorro pero después de tantos años ya no era algo muy relevante.

-Me sorprende el mal gusto. ¿A caso tu no odias tanto como yo a ese maldito Yokai con cuernos?

-Mucho, pero eso no quita que sea el consentido del "Jefe" - rió burlonamente Kuronue.

-A veces quisiera matarlo - con un suspiro un tanto resignado relleno su copa con vino para seguir tomando, quizás si lograba perder la razón olvidaría o ignoraría que esa noche posiblemente la pasara sola pues su novio estaría en la cama de otro.

-¿Por qué lo aguantas?

-¿Porque crees que te aguanto a ti?

-Dime tu, Sophie.

-Amo su libertad desde que lo conocí, no soy quien para cambiar eso.

-Que romantica - se burlo un poco.

-No, ya en serio. Si es por eso. Kurama es como es y tú lo conoces mejor que yo y por más tiempo. Sabes que nunca cambiara.

-Lo sé tiene corazón de condominio - la respuesta fue burlona pero con un deje de tristeza enorme.

-El problema somos nosotros - repentinamente la mirada y todo de la kitsune era de seriedad -Difícilmente sentimos lo que es el amor, demasiado dolor como para ser amantes de la vida alegra, aun el sexo resulta doloroso - pauso para tomar un trago- pero sin embargo con algo de tiempo y miedos lo amamos a él , mientras él ama a todo el mundo con una facilidad que uno no sabe si reír o llorar - el cuervo no dijo nada, solo suspiro, entendía bien a lo que se refería Sophie. Era confuso pero realidad a final de cuentas. Pero en resumidas cuentas para ellos dos era difícil amar y por ironías del destino se había enamorado de un Don Juan.

-Un día me dijiste que me querías a pesar de todo ¿Por qué? - cuestiono el cuervo desde su asiento, intentando cambiar el tema.

-Porque es verdad, eres como el hermano que nunca quise tener – se burlo sonoramente la albina, mirando a Kuronue con ternura, quizás hasta un deje de culpabilidad, pues sabía que ella ocupaba el lugar que el cuervo alguna vez soñó tener.

-No nos decepciones, Sophie – fueron las ultimas palabras del ahora tercer jefe, acompañado de un trago decidió retirarse del lugar.

-Nunca lo haré – suspiro la Youko apoyandose en la mesa, mirando fijamente la sucia copa de la que bebía.

[EndFlashBack]

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La cama parecía tirarlos, aparentemente no los quería más y aunque buscaran estar acurrucados dandose calor y paz, un segundo más y saldrian hullendo.

-Kurama te levantas tu o te tiro de la cama yo – se quejo la rubia con un visible gesto de fastidio.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirias – suspiro y se levanto para estirarse como un gato, la espalda le dolía de tanto estar acostado. Necesitaba algo de movimiento.

-Es extraño... - murmuro la rubia examinandose en el espejo. Tan solo el viernes en la mañana se había visto y había afirmado su desgracia. Recordaba como es que siempre estaría sola, como Kurama nunca más se cruzaría en su camino, como posiblemente él ya tubiera si vida hecha. Recordaba lo tranquilamente hipocrita que era su existencía. Y ahora mirandose en un espejo veía esperansa. Había problemas, y le gustaba que no todo fuera esa perfecta prision de cristal. Tenía al amor de su vida con ella, simplemente no podía pedir más, podría perderlo todo y ser feliz con solo estar al lado del zorro.

-Si, bueno, yo el viernes estaba mejor peinado y preocupado por los examenes – se burlo Kurama desde atras de ella.

-Me les la mente – sonrió al espejo mirando el reflejo de su amado.

-Literalmente amor – camino al armario y observo tristemente un detalle – Sophie explicame ¿Qué ropa nos vamos a poner?

-¿Disculpa? - al girar y mirar el armario vasio así como su antigua ropa hecha añicos y bañada en sangre, no pudo poner cara de angustia comica -¿Adan y Eva? Yo soy Eva por si queda duda – contesto entre risa nerviosa, viendo que su chiste no había cambiado la exprecion ingenuamente molesta de Kurama.

-No saldre desnudo a la calle – dijo con seriedad el kitsune.

-Yo lo arreglo amor – O al menos algo intentaría, siempre se le ocurría algo o al menos casi siempre. Su creatividad no podía fallar. No en estos momentos. Quizas... miró las cortinas y luego las sabanas blancas.

-¡Ni lo pienses! - grito exasperado descubriendo las intenciones de su novia.

-Creo que hay una maquina de coser en el piso de abajo. ¡Ire por ella! - declaro entusiastamente la modelo al tiempo que salía corriendo para evitar cualquier altercado o digase también atentado, pues el hacer ropa casera no era algo que le gustara al zorro.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Iban caminando cuesta arriba entre la nieve. Todo el grupo sin excepción. Bueno a lo mejor Hiei se salvaba por el hecho de ir saltando de árbol en árbol y Jin por andar flotando, porque caminar era una verdadera lata.

-Ya me cansé – se quejo Keiko.

-Vamos no esta tan lejos – insistió la joven peliceleste.

El viejito del local les había dicho que cerca de ahí había una mansión vacacional de la familia Nakano. Lo que no dejo duda a ninguno de los precentes que ese sería el lugar más logico donde podían buscar a los dos Kitsunes.

-Seguramente deben de estar disfrutando su libertad - dijo algo fastidiado Chu pues llevaba más de 12 horas sin ingerir alcohol, pues estaba atrapado con sus amigos buscando a sus otros amigos. Ojala tubieran alcohol al lugar donde se dirigían o se pondría de muy mal humor.

-¡No digas eso, insensible! - un golpe por parte de la barquera y otro del Keiko bastaron para derrumbar al enorme luchador.

-Por eso es mejor quedarse callado - con una gotita en la cabeza los demás continuaron caminando sin importar dejar a Chu tirado, posiblemente estaría mejor acostado que aguantando la histeria de las dos jóvenes mujeres que planeaban guerra en contra de la novia de Kurama.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*[FlashBack]

**_Amo toda tu figura_**

**_modelo de lo increíble_**

**_belleza y virtud en una_**

No llevaba algún tiempo desde que había empezado a entrenar a la Kitsune. No sabía mucho de ella, pues era muy callada. Solo decía lo necesario y cuando podía sonreía o hacía gestos en lugar de hablar. Le parecía tierna, como una pequeña niña. Sin embargo debía admitir que el cuerpo de la zorra no era para nada el de una niña. Esas curvas tan marcadas, su piel blanca le gritaba que la tocase. Se podía perder en su cadera, su cintura de seda, su vientre descubierto, sus pechos redondos. Sus bellas piernas, un día tendría el coraje de levantar la seda de aquella túnica blanca y ver esos muslos níveos y posiblemente más.

-Kurama-sama - dijo en voz baja la susodicha, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del gran bandido.

-¿Que pasa pequeña? - contesto al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Ya me cansé - se quejo haciendo un puchero.

-Pero si apenas llevamos dos horas, tienes que aprender a manejar la espada - le reprendió amablemente el Youko.

-Si, pero es aburrido - se volvió a quejar - Además quisiera ver como esta mi búho - dijo tiernamente sabiendo que el kintsune alvino no se negaría.

-Esta bien, vamos - sonrió y cargo a la no tan pequeña zorrita para llevarla como una niña a donde quería. Claro que quien no conociera la personalidad aniñada de la Youko diría que estaba seduciendo al jefe.

**_No dejas morir a nadie_**

**_y vas sembrándonos iluciones_**

**_tu no sabes lo que causas_**

**_creo que aun no te has dado cuenta_**

**_haces que la gente agradezca_**

**_tu existencia._**

Le gustaba mucho la forma de ser de la pequeña. Era una mezcla extraña. Cuando la escuchaba hablar o jugar veía una pequeña niña que parecía su hija, muchos bandidos la llamaban así, en otras ocasiones cuando todo era silencio o la veía entrenar, pensaba que era muy sensual y deseaba hacerla su mujer.

-Mira, esta bien - bajo a la alvina para que corriera a ver al búho que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un pequeño invernadero sin techo, donde Kurama cultivaba sus plantas, no solo las peligrosas si no también las curativas y una que otra que se usaban para preparar la comida. Era de esos lujos que uno se da cuando tiene una propiedad tan grande como esa fortaleza.

-¡Pequeño! - gritó entusiastamente corriendo para abrazar al animalito.

Se sentó y comenzó a ver unas pequeñas plantas para distraerse y pensar también en su próximo asalto. La dejo jugar alegremente, correr entre las plantas. Parecía una ninfa, su cabello revuelto, su vestido apenas cubriendo lo necesario cuando hacía movimientos extremos como brincar, subirse a los árboles o agacharse sin doblar las piernas. Era increible como ese animal tal calamado que dormía todo el día y apenas despertaba de noche, estuviera despierto en el atardecer y volando como si fuera un colibrí. En algún momento dejo de pensar o planear para comenzar a imaginar cosas muy eróticas con esa pequeña zorrita.

-Sophie - le llamo al no poder controlar su lujuria.

-¿Qué paso? - la susodicha se acerco rápidamente apenas escucho su nombre, estaba algo sudada por andar corriendo. La luz de la filtrada daba un efecto divino a su piel, como si fuera porcelana cubierta de perlas cristalinas.

-Dejemos que tu amigo descanse y coma - respondió tragando saliva. Moría de ganas de irse encima de ella. Pero intentaba aguantar, pues finalmente no era más que una niña al menos mentalmente hablando. Tantos años de encierro, abusos y violaciones... si violaciones, lo sabía y le daba rabia pensar como habían destrozado a la pequeña.

-Esta bien - su respuesta fue corta y seria, al igual que siempre. Era difícil entenderla, en ocasiones actuaba alegremente, en otras como ausente y la que todos había visto una vez, la que le había dado respeto desde que llego a vivir con puros ladrones, una actitud mercenaria. Por eso Kurama la entrenaba, sabía que sería una gran guerrera, una gran bandida.

-Sophie... -murmuro ¿Por qué era tan complicado tocarla a ella? Había estado con muchas y muchos antes. No era virgen. ¿Qué lo detenía? ¿Por qué sentía que la mancharía si la tomaba a al fuerza?

-¿Sí? - volteo a mirar al hombre que le había salvado, que le había regalado una sonrisa por primera vez en su vida.

_**Te amo**_

_**más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto**_

_**más que a un suave vino, más que a un largo sueño**_

_**más que a la balada de un niño cantando**_

_**más que a mi música, más que a mis años**_

_**más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres**_

_**más que a mis impulsos, más que a mis placeres**_

_**más que a nuestro juego preferido**_

_**más aun que esto te amo**_

No podía más. Simplemente no podía. La cargo como lo había hecho para llegar al invernadero y ahora la llevaba a su habitación. Quizás se arrepentiría después, pero en esos momentos ya no estaba pesando con la cabeza. Al menos no con la que estaba en sus hombros, pues su sexo se endurecía con cada segundo que pasaba, con cada instante en el que palpaba la suave piel o miraba los escotes.

-¿Qué sucede? - Sophie no entendía nada. La actitud del jefe no era normal, siempre tan amable y caballeroso. Ahora parecía un anima, sin embargo conservaba esa galantería. No se veía repugnante como los hombres que una vez la llegaron a tocar, todo lo contrario, Kurama era verdaderamente atractivo. Su cara perfilada, sus facciones delicadas, esos ojos dorados y la larga cabellera platinada. No existía punto de comparación. Pero los ojos aun cuando tuviera un gesto amable, ella conocía a la perfección el deseo en los ojos. Se la quería comer y la asustaba.

-¿Nunca te he dicho lo linda que eres? - respondió con otra pregunta, al tiempo que la recostaba en la cama.

-Si, creo que si - trago saliva, no entendía o si lo entendía no quería hacerlo. Una alerta en su mente se activo y como si estuviese en coma dejo de reaccionar.

-¿Sophie? - en ese mismo instante cuando observo las reacciones de su pequeña protegida se maldijo una y otra vez, su intención no era aterrarla hasta paralizarla, aunque era entendible considerando los años de abuso. No quería que fuera así, si al algún día la hacía suya sería porque ella se entregaría a él. Era muy paciente, no por nada tenía existo robando tesoros. Ella era como esos tesoros, estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera necesario para obtenerle y estaba dispuesto a protegerla para que nadie la apartase de su lado. Claro que si tenía que elegir entre los tesoros de plata y oro o esa pequeña caída del cielo, abandonaría todo por ella. La abrazo y ese calor en su pecho confirmó lo que su mente le gritaba, lo que sus pensamientos delataban. Se había enamorado de tan bello ser.

**Amo toda tu persona**

**parábola de la vida**

**poderosa cenicienta**

**tu destreza para amarnos**

**no olvidas dolor de nadie**

**y te desvives por alegrarnos**

**no has notado lo que eres**

**y me aferro a que lo notes**

**haces que las rosas se peleen por ser tu broche**

Continuo abrazandola por unos minutos más, no sabía que decir o como actuar. Se sentía culpable de haberla puesto en esa situación.

Volteó a ver por la ventana, el cielo estaba oscuro como pocas veces y la luna brillaba como una genuina perla en el cielo.

-Tranquila todo estará bien - le susurro con calma a la orejita felpuda. Escucho la risita por parte de la pequeña, esa era buena señal de que la alvina había regresado a la realidad. Eso le daba ya más tranquilidad. Suavemente se agacho y beso su cabeza, sin embargo cuando se agacho un poco más para besar su frente el destino cambió. Esa linda zorrita había levantado el rostro y por accidente o muy intencionalmente se habían besado.

El beso era suave y sin prisas, apenas con los labios.

-Kurama... - murmuró y sorprendiendo más al jefe le beso con pasión. Muy torpemente sobra decir pero al final de cuentas encontró el ritmo, ni muy acelerado, ni muy lento. Un beso que decía "Te deseo pero no es solo calentura".

-Mi pequeña - susurro apenas rompió el beso para tomar algo de aire. Se veía tan linda debajo de él. Y a ella le gustaba sentir el peso de aquel demonio encima de ella.

-Quiero ser tuya - susurro a la oreja del Youko.

-Sera un honor - No se quería controlar y no lo haría. Ella se había entregado a él, ahora era suyo y no le importaba lo posesivamente egoísta que sonara aquello, era suya. La haría suya. Poco a poco la ropa comenzó a desaparecer, las manos hábiles del ladrón se caracterizaron por ser rápidas y certeras, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos.

La miró y admiró. Era perfecta, tal cual la había imaginado, primero recorrió con sus manos, palpando cada rincón y luego con su boca, arrancando suspiros tímidos de placer.

-¿Estas segura? - murmuro el gran Youko plateado mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

-Sin duda alguna - contesto muy sonrojada. Estaba nerviosa y no era para menos, quizás no era virgen, pero si era la primera vez que se entregaba... por amor.

**Te amo**

**más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto**

**más que a un suave vino, más que a un largo sueño**

**más que a la balada de un niño cantando**

**más que a mi música, más que a mis años**

**más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres**

**más que a mis impulsos, más que a mis placeres**

**más que a nuestro juego preferido**

**más aun que esto te amo**

La penetro suavemente, no había resistencia, sin embargo si estaba esa deliciosa presión que hizo gemir al gran ladro del Makai. Sentía como abría a esa flor, el interior de la Youko le iba dando paso, presionando su sexo con insistencia. Juraría que su erección se ahogaba, por lo que decidió tomar un respiro antes de estar completamente dentro de ella.

-Duele... - gimoteó la zorrita, cuando Kurama introdujo su pene enteramente en su interior. La presión en su vientre era considerable, pero quería seguir. Nunca en su corta vida había experimentando algo parecido, se sentía feliz. Era como drogar sus sentidos, todos y cada uno de ellos respondía a Kurama, el dolor paso a ser algo insignificante una vez que su interior se acostumbro a la invasión y su ahora amante comenzaba a embestir.

El zorro nunca en su vida había tenido la inseguridad de decir algo a mitad del acto. No quería arruinar el momento. Besaba su rostro, su frente, sus parpados. Tomaba la delicada cadera para embestir mejor, acariciando sus costados. La sentía tan frágil y aun así necesitaba más de ella, quería más.

Los besos eran lo más importante. Para los dos. Kurama no acostumbraba a versar a sus amantes casuales, algunos le daban incluso asco aunque satisfacían muy bien su sexo, los besos iban más allá. A la única persona que había llegado a besar tan seguida y prolongadamente era a Kuronue. Y ahora con esos besos buscaba hacerle saber a Sophie lo importante que era para él. Por su lado la zorrita nunca en su vida había recibido un beso, cuando la violaban solo eran golpes y malas palabras. Era su primer beso, o mejor dicho los primeros de muchos, pues sentía que la estaban devorando, esa sensación húmeda y cálida que provocaba la boca de Kurama la enloquecía, sin olvidar del sexo duro que entraba y salía rítmicamente de ella.

**más que a un largo viaje, más que a un bello campo**

**más que un viejo amigo, más que a cualquier santo**

**más que a tu pureza adornada de robles**

**más que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe**

**más que a tu alegría más que a tus colores**

**más que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes**

Los movimientos pelvicos eran más rítmicos y rápidos. Los dos zorros tenían ansias para llegar al placentero orgasmo, por lo que sus movimientos eran casi salvajes. La cadera del alvino arremetía contra el frágil cuerpo, entrando y saliendo rápidamente. La temperatura de ambos cuerpos era cada segundo más alta, al igual que la respiración.

-Kuhh..raahma! - algo en si bajo parecía que explotara, era solo un instante donde todo su cuerpo se tensaba, donde todo su cuerpo parecía llegar al máximo y en un ultimo aliento todo se calmo.

-Soh...phiehm... - Un gruñido al mismo tiempo de parte de Kurama fue lo que anunció que el también había consumado su placer.

El gemido fue unison. Los cuerpos se juntaron más de lo que ya estaban, intentando fundirse el uno con el otro. Ella podía sentir como Kurama la llenaba, como un liquido cálido inundaba su interior, le quemaba las entrañas placenteramente.

-Ahng...mnhn - Suspiros y gimoteos por parte de la alvina, arañaba un poco la espalda del hombre que estaba sobre ella, aun los espasmos eran fuertes y la hacían temblar.

-Uhnmh... - había dejado toda su semilla dentro de ese frágil cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien. No quería salir de ese suave interior a pesar de haber terminado.

Continuaron en esa misma posición sin moverse, apenas respirando y sintiendo como la brisa hacía que el sudor se fuera secando en sus cuerpos.

-Mi princesa.. - murmuro el zorro cuando salia de ella. Su miembro ya estaba suave y cuando lo saco de su interior el semen broto del interior de aquella pequeña cavidad.

-Hnhg... Kurama - cerro los ojos y sintió como la dejaban vacía, al tiempo que el kitsune se quitaba de encima de ella para acostarse a su lado.

La miro por unos segundo. Sin duda era lo más lindo que había visto en toda su vida y ya llevaba varias décadas viendo cosas y podía darse el lujo de decir que ella era lo más hermoso del Makai. Se veía tan inocente, realmente juraría que era su primera vez e incluso él sentía esta había sido la primera vez. La primera vez que hacía el amor.

**_más que a nuestro beso primero_**

**_más aun que esto te amo_**

**_más que a nuestro beso primero_**

**_más aun que esto te amo_**

**_más que a nuestro beso primero_**

**_más aun que esto_**

Con eso había entendido que esto había sido diferente. No era solo sexo, no solo era placer. El haberla hecho su mujer no le bastaba, ahí la tenía y quería más. Quería tenerla para siempre a su lado, posiblemente hacerla su esposa.

-¿Qué pasa? -murmuro la alvina, temerosa. Pues el silencio de Kurama le aterraba. Era la primera vez que había estado con alguien, al menos por voluntad propia. Kurama había sido muy cuidadoso y cariñoso, besandole y acariciándole a todo momento pero era aterrador pensar que solo la había usado.

-Eres muy especial para mi - contesto suavemente, al tiempo que la pegaba a su pecho. Ya el tiempo diría lo que iba a venir, ahora solo quería estar a su lado.

-Y tú para mi - no estaba segura de que decirle "tú" en lugar de "usted" era correcto, pues finalmente él era mayor que ella. Había mucho de que hablar y mucho que aclarar.

_**te amo más que a nuestra mágica**_

_**noche de bodas**_

_**más aun que esto te amo**_

_**...te amo, te amo...**_

-Te amo - susurró el Youko a la pequeña que aparentemente estaba dormida.

...

[EndFlashBack]

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Finalmente llegaron a la mansión donde suponía estaban los dos kitsunes. Todos sin ecepción estaban impresionados de que una construcción así estuviera en las montañas.

-Nunca había notado esto - dijo Genkai pues a pesar de llevar tantos años ahí nunca vio ese lugar que era prácticamente una hacienda.

-Bueno entremos - animó Keiko. Así en considerado grupo camino a través del portón hasta llegar al umbral de la enorme casa.

-¿Estará abierto? - apenas pregunto Kuwabara la puerta se abrió con un golpe de Jin.

-Que sutilidad - se burlo el Korime, siendo el primero en entrar al lugar.

Unas risas se escucharon y al voltear a las escaleras ahí estaban sus dos amigos. Bueno al menos su amigo y su novia, pues si alguno dijera que Melinda/Sophie es su amiga posiblemente Botan los mataba.

-¡Amor! - la kitsune en su forma humana corría hacia abajo apenas cubierta por las sabanas que llebaba y pretendía convertir en ropa con ayuda del hilo y la aguja.

-¡Ni lo pienses, es en serio Sophie! - por su parte el pelirrojo estaba completamente desnudo corriendo de tras de ella, hasta que atrapó a la rubía cuando a esta se atoró con las sabanas y se detuvo para desenredarlas, y así los dos cayeron en el suelo de azulejos al pie de las escaleras.

-Jajajaja Kurama ¡ Déjame! - los enamorados no había notado la presencia del grupo y así en el suelo, Kurama encima de ella la beso y acaricio sus costados provocando risitas por el cosquilleo.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! - El grito ensordecedor se escucho por toda la mansión. Llamando la atención de todos incluyendo los tórtolos.

-Botan, no grites - se quejo Yususke quien sonrió nerviosamente cuando Kurama y Sophie clavaron sus miradas en ellos.

-Ustedes sigan con lo suyo - dijo ahogadamente en príncipe del mundo espiritual con un fuerte sonrojo - los esperamos afuera.

Todo el grupo salió de la mansión cerrando la puerta tras de ellos. Aunque a Botan la habían tenido que sacar casi a rastras.

No había palabras, las imágenes decían más. Además ¿Qué más se podía decir?

-Creo que debemos ponernos mínimo la ropa llena de sangre - dijo seriamente Kurama.

-Creo que mis problemas nunca acaban - resignadamente y de mala gana la joven se puso de pie subiendo para buscar la ropa.

Apenas y había tenido tiempo de estar juntos. Le molestaba saber que ahora que los había encontrado tendrían cosas desagradables que hacer, como ir a buscar a Sakio y luchar con demonios... ¡Oh, si! y aguantar a esa barquera insolente.

* * *

*El segundo FlashBack es de mucho antes que el primero, antes de que Sophie fuera la novia oficial de Kurama

Espero que les gustara y aunque sea mucho pedir que dejen algunos comentarios ^^!

Como ya estoy de vacaciones y mas relajada porque les cuento que ya soy graduada de la preparatoria o High School, como lo quieran ver, pues si me preocupa la Universidad, pero quiero disfrutar mi libertad y descanzo al maximo y que mejor que escribiendo :3

Un beso a todos los que me leen! Gracias por su apoyo y disculpen las molestias.


	7. Una palabra y te mato

Bien, después de leer varias cosas de las famosas Mary Sue, sentí que me calló el saco con mi personaje, Melinda. Pero igual continuaré, aunque ya no me convence del todo, aunque sé que nadie se ha quejado de mi personaje, ni de la historia y se los agradezco mucho. Por ustedes que me leen, continuaré la historia hasta el final.

Que espero que disfruten

* * *

**7. Una palabra y te mato.**

No hubo más remedio que vestirse con aquellas ropas ensangrentadas y rasgadas, prueba de que la noche anterior había sido dura de pasar. Tanto en tan poco tiempo.

—Sophie, por favor - le llamo el pelirrojo. Sin embargo la rubia no contesto, solo siguió caminando hasta salir y toparse con el grupo de detectives.

—Ya estamos listos - anunció con un suspiro resignado.

—Sophie... - le volvió a llamar Kurama, pero la susodicha siguió ignorandole. No era nada personal, al menos no en contra de él. Solo era su forma inmadura de decir que estaba molesta y no quería hacer eso. No quería a luchar contra Sakio y quien sabe que más.

—¿Kurama?¿Estas bien? - intervino Keiko alarmada. Pues vio como el pantalón de su amigo estaba roto y manchado en sangre.

—¿Eh? - parpadeo, hasta que calló en cuenta de a que se refería la novia de su amigo - Claro, no te preocupes. Ya me curé - contesto en una risa nerviosa.

—¡Bien!¡Entonces vamos a patear el trasero de Sakio! - grito Yususke animadamente - porque el lunes Kuwabara y yo tenemos exámenes.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? - se escucho la voz ahogada de un hombre.

—Atando cavos sueltos - aquella voz que le contestó era inconfundible. Sakio.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Suspiró para sus adentros, aquello no era nada ortodoxo. ¿Como pretendían terminar un asunto tan grande en menos de 24 horas? Lo ultimo que importaba en aquellos momentos era el curso de sus vidas, nisiquier podían asegurar que siguieran vivos para cuando terminara el día.

—¿Qué pasa? - la pregunta del principe del mundo espiritual era tan general y se amoldaba tan bien a todas las mentaliades, que más de uno respondio al tiempo.

—¿Qué haremos cuando encontremos a Sakio? - sin embargo la pregunta más logica fue hecha por quien menos esperaban. Yususke. — Quiero decir... ¿Lo vamos a matar? No digo que no tenga ganas pero ¿Alguien se ha puesto a pensar que acabar con Sakio no es suficiente? Él no es el unico que controla El Mercado Negro. Ese mercado de inescrupulosos cerdos ha estado allí desde antes que formaramos nuestro grupo y siguió ahí despues de que nos "tomamos unas vacaciones". ¿Cuantos humanos nos tocaría matar para acabar con aquello?

—Oigan... al fin este idiota dice algo coherente... - argumentó Kuwabara — Pese a todo... no es lo mismo matar a un demonio, que matar a un humano.

—... - el principe Koenma se quedo paralizado. Realmente no se había puesto a pensar en ello. Estaba mandando a su equipo a un objetivo grande... algo asi como decirles "logren la paz mundial" o "arreglen el calentamiento mundial" Nada de eso lo conseguiría en una sola batalla y sería egoista ponerlos en una situación donde los jovenes vivieran solo para luchar, perdiendo sus vidas.

—¿Principe Koenma? - le llamó Botan.

—Chicos... - hablo finalmente mirandolos a todos con una seriedad que a muchos les dio miedo, el joven principe siempre era alegre, raramente ponía ese tipo de caras – La verdad no tengo idea – se burlo y saco la lengua, haciendo caer a todos por la impreción, sin embargo cuando recuperaron la postura les hablo más calmadamente — Oigan, el objetivo es agarrar a Sakio y llevarnolo para juzgarlo. Vivo o muerto, tiene que pagar... sobre el Mercado Negro... eso jamás terminara, ustedes ya han hecho mucho y ya vendran generaciones que se encargen de mantener un equilibrio, aunque no nos guste es necesario algo de esa maldad, siempre cuando no atente masivamente.

—Las utopias no existen – le apoyo Melinda.

—¿Las qué? - voltearon a verla unos cuentos, entre ellos Jín, Chu, Kuwabara y Yususke.

—Una utopia es cuando todo reina perfectamente en extremo, quizas todo llegue a ser tan bueno que cosas como hacer señas obsenas se castiguen con la muerte – volteó a ver de reojo a sus amigos – o que todo sea tan malo, que decear suerte sea un pecado capital.

—Por eso existe el Ying Yang – habló la anciana Genkai – para que exista el bien, se necesita el mal.

—Bueno, dejemos eso para después, ahora tenemos una misión que cumplir.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Había ido hasta la casa humana de Sophie. Era algo confuso ser llamada por dos nombres. Mejor dicho, por su verdadero nombre, despues de casi dos decadas de ser nombrada de otra manera. Ahora entendía un poco mejor a Kurama.

Esta bien, lo admitía. Había sido algo injusta. Kurama tenía una vida o mejor dicho dos... una como Suichi y otra como Kurana, las dos muy diferentes a lo que ella recordaba como Youko.

[FlashBack]

_Era una tarde lluviosa. Las lluvias en el Makai eran terrorificas, podrían muy bien ser llamados dilubios con tornados y rayos. Sin embargo la catastrofe no duraba mucho como para llegar a causar daños irreparables. _

—_¿Estas dormida? - escuchó la voz del jefe desde afuera de su habitación. _

_Pero la joven alvina no respondió, siguió con su cabeza pegada a la ventana. Enfocaba su vista, primero intetnando ver el confuso horizonte, donde caian unos rayos y se veían unos pequeños tornados que practicamente arrazaban con los arboles. Luego hacía un mejor enfoque y se consentraba en las pequeñas gotas traviesas que escurrian por el cristal._

—_¿Sophie? - sigió sin contestar, pero enseguida se escucho el rechinar de la vieja puerta. Kurama había entrado. No es que tubiera nada en contra de él. Bueno, si tenía algo en contra de él. ¿Por qué le ponía tanta atención a Yomi? ¿Qué tenía ese demonio con cuernos que robaba la atención del jefe? _

—_¿Ya terminaste de entrar con tu subordinado? - la pregunta era tonta considerando el tiempo. Pero tenía buenas bases. Bases que databan desde ayer en la tarde cuando le toco cenar y dormir sola._

—_Mm... desde hace mucho – murmuró, siendo conciente de la furia que emanaba la Kitsune. _

—_Entonces supongo que has pasado toda la noche y la mañana "recompenzandolo" - no pudo evitar que un deje de odio, sarcasmo, hasco y rabia se le escapara en el tono de su voz._

_Amaba el descaro de Kurama, pero en aquellas ocaciones lo sentía como puñaladas._

—_Sophie, ya hemos hablado de esto... - sin duda alguna ya habían hablado de "eso". O mejor dicho... de "ese"._

_Sin embargo, contra todo pronostico del zorro plateado, la joven zorra no hizo un berrinche, ni reclamo, ni argumento, solo se limitó a caminar lentamente atravez de la habitación, hasta llegar a la puerta._

—_Voy con Kuronue – sentenció dejando a Kurama solo._

[End FlashBack]

Actualmente Kurama era muy responsable, amable y caballeroso. Conservaba el aire seductor sin saberlo. Pero aquel descarado que hacia cosas... em... cosas que no le gustaban, aquel descarado parecía no existir más. Así que el ahora pelirrojo no merecia tener el trato frio y berrinchudo por parte de ella.

—Kurama – murmuró la rubia tomandole la mano a su amado —saliendo de aquí te invito a cenar – le giñó un ojo y sonrió.

—Siempre y cuando yo pueda pargar – se burló. Sintiendose feliz de que al parecer la joven había decididó darle una tregua.

—¡Esa zorra! - el grito de Botan no fue audible para los kitsunes pero si para su amiga. Keiko.

—Botan, deberías dejarlo ya... no es bueno para tu salud... - salud mental. Eso es lo que quería decir, pero conocía demasiado bien a la barquera y estaba segura que lo tomaría como un insulto. Incluso aquellas palabras las interpretaría como traición. La joven de cabello celeste era muy persistente aunque nunca fuera a ganar.

—¡No! Y no insistas Keiko. ¿Qué acaso tu no lucharías por Yususke – la castaña solo suspiró y no respondió. Obviamente lucharía por Yususke, pero el caso era diferente, él era su novio y llevaban mucho juntos. Kurama y Botan solo habían sido muy buenos amigos... pero la guía espiritual mal interpreto el silencio - ¡Ves! Entonces no me digas a mi que deje de lado mi amor por Kurama.

La castaña siguió sin responder. No quería cortarle las alas a su amiga. Pero tampoco era bueno seguirle dando esas alas porque de en algun momento se daría un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Los chicos decidieron que el restro de sus acompañantes les esperaran afuera. No era seguro entrar todos juntos, primero que nada, las chicas eran un punto debil y entre más grande fuera el grupo, más faciel sería atacarles y conseguir que alguno de ellos sufriera grandes leciones.

Así que la distribución fue simple: Mujeres afuera, hombres adentro. Aunque Genkai y Sophie pudieran de ser de gran ayuda cuando tubieran que luchar, era mejor que protegieran la entrada y cuidaran de Keiko, Botan y Yukina.

—¡Señor Koenma! - aquella voz que llamaba al principe del mundo espiritual, todos o al menos en su mayoria la conocían muy bien. Era Ogrí.

—¿Qué pasa, Ogrií? ¿No ves que estamos en un asunto importante? - le regaño Koenma.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso mismo he venido... el Rey Enma... - no quería terminar la frase, pero con solo decir ese nombre la cara del principe se había perdido el color – pues...el Rey Enma ya se enteró de lo que paso con Sakio.

—¿Qué?¿Qué? - realmente no era una noticia que le sorprendiera, su padre siempre se enteraba de todo, incluso antes de que él mismo lo hiciera. Pero igual no podía dejar de reaccionar de aquella manera: Pegandole a Ogri por lo que él consideraba ineptitud de dejar que el Rey supiera de sus fallos. — ¡¿Pero como dejaste que eso pasara?

—¡No fue mi culpa! - lloríqueaba al demonio azul.

—¡Arg! - refunfuñó ante lo que era evidente, el pobre Ogri realmente no tenía la culpa.

—¿Y ahora qué, Koenma? - le preguntó Kuwabara.

—Ahora, yo regresare al mundo espiritual para calmar a mi padre y tú...tú... y tú – dijó señalando a Touya, Rinku y Chu – vienen con migo.

—¿Qué?¿Por qué? - gritarón los tres al unison.

—¿Por qué él si se puede quedar? - se quejo Chu, al ver que Jin no había sido señalado.

—Ustedes trabajan para las oficinas en el mundo espiritual, si mi padre descubre que además de lo de Sakio, dejo que los trabajadores anden en el mundo humano me va a dar más asotes – concluyo con un tono de auto-compación, volviendose otra vez un niño chiquito con su chupon. — y Jin se queda ayudar porque lo digo yo – finalizó los argumentos ya con un tono de orden, aun con la voz aniñada.

—Bien... emm – dijó Yususke mirando como el singular gurpo de tres demonios molestos y regañados seguían al pequeño niño que era el principe del mundo espiritual — Vamos.

De esa manera y sin que nadíe más renegara de lo que ocurría, las chicas se quedarón afuera y los jovenes entraron a lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba Sakio. La casa humana de Melinda. O mejor dicho Sophie.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—¡Ahhh! - el grito desgarrador de un hombre resono por toda la habitación. Realmente debía de ser un dolor muy grande el que sentía como para que no le importara quedarse sin cuerdas vocales.

—Nunca creí que fueras tan debil – murmuró la voz bien conocida de aquel hombre. Sakio. Así se podía apreciar que ensendía su cigarro con un cerillo. Extrañaba un poco su ya conocido encendedor, pero honestamente le agradaba saber que una hermosa dama lo tenía guardado. A lo mejor si no estubiera metido en todo esto, sería muy feliz a lado de aquella bella mujer.

—¡Basta! - el hombre ya casi no tenía voz de tanto gritar. Aquel hombre que estaba en una mesa, recostado mientras unas cadenas halaban insistentemente de sus extremidades que parecía que en cualquier momento se dislocarían. Era ni más ni menos que Takanaka Nakano el padre de Melinda. El supuesto socio de Sakio y el proximo muerto en la larga lista que corre a cuenta del malevolo empresario.

—Como dije... los cavos sueltos no me gustan – sonrío superiormente. Era increible sentirse el todo poderoso. Había pasado por muerto, había engañado al mismo infierno para no llegar a él, podía manipular tanto a humanos como a demios. Pocas cosas estaban fuera de su control o decisión.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—Tengo hambre – se quejó Keiko, dejandose caer en el verde pasto que cubria los jardines de la mansión Nakano.

—Creo que no deberiamos seguir aquí – sugirió la gía blanca, viendo como se empezaba a oscurecer.

—Alguien de nosotros debería ir por algo de comer - la voz de Sophie sugería que ella haría lo que fuera por no estar allí con ellas. Y si tenía que ir a comprar cualquier cosa para ellas, aunque no le agradaba la idea de ser una mandadera, era mejor que seguir sentada escuchando como hablaban aquellas dos. Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando Genkai habló.

—Iremos Yukina y yo - simple y sencillo, la antigua maestra se levanto y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, seguida por la sonriente dama de las nieves.

—¡Pero... maestra! - el grito de la joven de cabellos celestes no fue escuchada por la susodicha, ya que la venerable anciana y la dama de hielo habían atravesado el portal y se habían perdido en la distancia.

—¿Y ahora? - la pregunta de la castaña era evidentemente dirigida a su amiga de cabello azul. Todo aquel tiempo la rubia había sido ignorada olímpicamente.

—Esperemos a que regrese y recemos porque ningún enemigo se presente ahora que estamos desprotegidas.

Las palabras de Botan fueron la gota que derramaron el baso de la paciencia de Sophie. Y la Youko ya había tenido mucha.

—¡¿Y yo estoy pintada en la pared? - su gritó resonó fuerte, aturdiendo a las otras dos presentes —¡Estoy harta!¡Ya no quiero escucharlas!¡Cierren la boca!¡Si siguen hablando se van a dar cuenta que hay gente aquí! - con su mirada fulminaba a las otras dos chicas, las cuales le miraban impresionadas. Nunca hubieran esperado aquella reacción.

—Mira... - la castaña tenía la intención de decir algo pero su voz simplemente no salía.

—¡Una palabra más y las mato!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Lo único que había hecho toda la tarde eran dar vueltas sin sentido por aquel laberinto que se denominaba mansión. Pero nada. No habían encontrado nada.

—Chicos, ya estoy cansado - se quejo Kuwabara.

—No te quejes, aun nos quedan unas habitaciones por recorrer.

—¿Y si venimos después? - suspiró el pelirrojo que volaba por el aire, a corta distancia de Yususke.

—Vamos chicos, solo es un piso más - les animó el pelirrojo con ojos verdes.

Como siempre el único que no dijo nada, fue Hiei.

Así bien el singular grupo recorrió el ultimo piso que les quedaba. Pero todo estaba desierto. Quizás demasiado desierto para su gusto.

—Aquí acaban de matar - anunció secamente el demonio del yagan.

—¿Qué?¿Como sabes? - la incredulidad de Kuwabara fue apoyada con la mirada de todos, menos Kurama, que fue el siguiente en hablar.

—Se siente el sufrimiento que experimentó la persona - murmuró acariciando con la yema de los dedos la pared.

—¿Y entonces que? - volvió a cuestionar el de cabellos naranjas.

—Vamos - suspiro el "Lider" — No encontraremos más aquí y ya es tarde. Las chicas deben estar preocupadas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—¿Dónde están? - la pregunta quedo en el viento, pues nadie podía contestarla.

El jardín se veía tan desierto como el interior de la casa.

—Ya lleguam... - en la entrada se veía la maestra Genaki con unas bolsas y a lado de ella la joven sonriente con su kimono azul, también con unas bolsas. Los chicos se extrañaron con eso y corrieron enseguida con ellas. La mirada ingenua de la anciana cambio enseguida. Dejando caer la comida, notó la preocupación de los jóvenes y como algo no estaba bien ahí. Las chicas no estaban. El único que estaba algo más tranquilo era Hiei, al menos su hermana seguía a salvo.

—¿Donde están Keiko, Botan y Sophie? - preguntó la maestra ante de que la pregunta fuera hecha por el grupo de chicos.

Ninguno dijo nada. El silencio reino por un buen tiempo. Solo se miraban entre si. No hacía falta decir lo evidente.

El día habia terminado y no tenían nada que celebrar. Las jovenes que los habian acompañado habian sido secuestradas por el desgraciado de Sakio. Melinda. Botan. Keiko. ¿Qué pretendía ese desgraciado?¿Por qué se había quedado con las chicas.

* * *

**Sakura Kazami** : ^^ Gracias a ti hermosa, que siempre me lees y sé que te hice esperar mucho para la continuación, pero aquí la tienes y como prometí hasta el final.

**prettypoison483** : Que bueno que te gusto! Y no te preocupes, que aunque me tarde un poco... bueno, un mucho... lo terminare a como de lugar.


	8. No todo es lo que parece

Bien, la inspiración me llego un poco y espero que disfruten. Además no sé si lo notarón. Aunque obviamente sí. Cometí un error al no mensionar a Yukina, pero ya lo corregí, y para evitar que releean el capitulo anterior por solo un detalle. El concepto es que Yukina acompañó a Genkai por la comida.

* * *

**8. No todo es como parese**

El lugar estaba completamente oscuro. No, estaba ciego. Negro. Ni el más minimo rayo de claridad se filtraba al lugar. Lo que no sería tan malo si no tubiera dos cosas en contra: Dolor de cabeza y estar encadenada boca abajo. Sin el dolor de cabeza podría usar su buena vista de Youko para al menos distiguir las "cosas" vivas. Pero la jaqueca le iba a matar. Además, aunque era de lo mas ridiculo, estaba encadenada contra el suelo. Ya había intentado levantarse dos veces y sentía grilletes contra sus muñecas, cuello, cintura y tobillos.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era haber estado discutiendo con Botan y Keiko sobre como se comportaban y luego... ¿Luego qué? Un dolor fuerte detras de la cabeza... ¡Ah!¡Maldición! De solo intentar recordarlo le dolía más la cabeza.

Bien hagamos una recapitulación de los hechos: Habían ido a la mansión Nakano porque hasta donde sabían Sakio estaba allí con Takanaka. Los chicos habían entrado y ellas se habian quedado afuera. Keiko tenía hambre. Todas tenían hambre. La maestra Genkaí se había ido junto con Yukina a comprar algo de comer. Había discutido con Botan y Keiko por la actitud que tenían sobre menos presiarla. Estaban discutiendo y...

—¡Ah! Me duele – el lloriqueo de una mujer rezumbó en la habitación. Conocía a aquella mujer. Esa voz era de Botan. Y si su sentido no le fallaba, también estaba encadenada y en una celda que no pasaría de ser de tres por tres metros. Keiko seguramente debería estar allí.

—¿Botan? - aquella era Keiko. El dolor tambíen era visible en su tono.

Cerro los ojos e intentó enfocar un poco sus sentidos. Quizás la vista no le era muy util, pero si había logrado enfocar su oido, seguramente el olfato no le fallaría. Empezó a olfatear como un cachorro.

—¡Sangre! - su pequeño grito de sorpresa alarmo a las otras dos.

—¿Sangre?¿Qué?¡Botan!¿Estas bien? - aquello era el colmo. Pero bueno, al menos podía decirles que la sangre salía de su cabeza. ¿Como no la había sentido antes?

—Tranquilas. Alegrense. La sangre es mia – se bufó. Si no fuera por la oscuridad juraría que las chicas sonreían como si se hubieran ganado un millon de dolares. Sin embargo la voz temblorosa de Keiko se escuchó.

—¿Estas bien, Sophie? - aquello si era una sorpresa — ¿Donde estas herida?

—La cabeza – contestó secamente. No quería alarmarlas. — Solo es superficial – mintió. La verdad era profunda. Como que le habían enterrado algo muy cerca de la oreja derecha. Por eso no podía mirar bien. Su craneo estaba astillado y encima de eso, por su posición, la sangre había escurrido hasta sus ojos, cubriendole los papados y pestañas.

—Mentira – le corrigió la barquera del mundo espiritual — Te enterraron un puñal en la sien.

**[Flash Back]**

_—Una palabra más y las mato – aquellas palabras habían sido pronunciadas por ni más ni menos que Sakio. Ese desgrasiado no estaba solo. Detras de él estaban dos bestias endemoniadas._

_—¡Oh, maldito! - Botan grito con intensión de aparecer su remo y escapar. Lo quería matar, pero no era ribal. Mejor era decir: Aquí corrió, que aquí murió._

_—Lo siento, bonita – la joven rubia apenas pudo reaccionar, cuando la cabeza 45° para afrontar al que parecia ser Sakio, ya tenía el puñal en su sien. Pudo matarla pero desidió no hacerlo. Solo necesitaba dejarla incapasitada. Por el momento no tenía demonios tan fuertes como lo fueron los hermanos Toguro, así que nadie era ribal para el singular equipo. No quería enfretarlos. Al menos por ahora. Por eso esas chicas eran su pase de salvación. Matarlas no era conveniente._

_—Keiko... - le llamó la joven de cabellos celestes. Pero los dos demonios que acompañaban a Sakio las atraparon._

_Así es como habían llegadó a ese lugar._

**[End Flash Back]**

—Genial – se quejó con ironía la zorra. Al fin había recordado ¿Pero qué le quedaba por hacer? Fisicamente no estaba en condiciones de liberarse y si fuera liberarse, no estaba en condiciones de oponerse.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*

Era Lunes por la mañana. Kuwabara, Yususke y Keiko deberían de estar en la escuela tomando un tedioso examen. Pero Keiko no estaba. Kurama y Sophie debieron de haber ido a cenar hasta que la madrugada los asaltara, se hubieran dormido en cualquier lugar y deberían seguir dormidos juntos, dejando de lado las obligaciones. Pero Sophie no estaba. La maestra Genaki, Yukina y Botan deberían estar desayunando, mientras Hiei entrenaba afuera para evitar escuchar la insoportable platica de amores no correspondidos. Pero Botan no estaba.

Los chicos estaban en el templo de la maestra Genkai. Nadie decía nada. Francamente no había palabras correctas en aquella situación. Simplemente seguirían en silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos y esperando a que llegara Koenma. Necesitaban ayuda. No tenían ni la más minima pista de donde podrían estar las chicas.

—¿Quieren un té? - la dulce voz de Yukina atrajo la atención de todos, pero seguían en silensio, demasiado preocupados como para pensar en una simple respuesta afirmativa.

—Si, por favor. Para todos – le contestó a duras penas Kurama. Aun con aquello no podía perder su buena educación. Sophie debía de estar bien. Tenía que estar bien. Así como Botan y Keiko. Sakio no podía ser tan estupido como para matarlas. Él como buen ladron sabía que robar algo con un valor sentimental era una estrategia para conseguir algo con un valor de "verdad". Cuando existía un tesoro muy bien protegido, el plan no era como burlar la impenetrable guardía. El plan era robar o secuestrar algo sentimental para que el propietario del tesoro accediera a darlselos por las buenas y sin dar guerra. Eso había hecho el desgrasiado de Sakio. Tomar a las chicas para salvarse.

—En seguida – le sonrió la dama de hielo, iendose a preparar el té para calmar a los chicos.

El silensio siguió reinando...

—¿Como están? - hasta que un agitado Koenma llego con cara de preocupación y no era para menos.

—¿Es broma? - le contestó Yususke con ironía, al tiempo que se ponia de pie para ir frente a frente contra el principe del mundo espiritual. — ¿Qué como estamos? - volvió a repetir con un tono de voz furioso. Y lo estaba. El joven estaba furioso. No se pudo contener más y se avalanzó sobre el castaño para comenzar a darle golpes.

—¡Yususke!¡Alto! - tanto Kuwabara como Kurama lo detubieron y alejaron de Koenma. A pesar de que ellos también tenían esa sensación de que era resposabilidad de Koenma, porque si no hubieran empezado aquella misión nada de eso estaría pasando. Sin embargo si lo analizaban bien, eso no tenía sentido. Son cosas que pasan. Algo que debieron de predecir antes de dejar solas a las chicas. Además si la misión no hubiera comenzado, posiblemente Kurama no se hubiera topado son Sophie.

—Lo siento mucho – murmuró el principe.

—Yo lo siento más – le replicó el lider del gurpo de detectives.

—Ya está el té – llegó Yukina con una charola con varias tasas, galletas y una jarra con té. El hambiente seguía tenso, pero al menos y con ironía, la presencía de la dama de hielo le daba algo de calor acogedor al lugar donde los jovenes se querían matar por el erro que habían cometido.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sakio caminaba elegamente por un lugubre pasillo que tenía como destino, ni más ni menos, el calabozo donde estaban las jovenes tan amadas por el grupo de detectives espirituales. El calabozo podía ser todo menos sensillo. Era una estrutura costituida por cinco puertas. Desde adentro hacia afuera el orden era el siguiente: Donde estaba Sophie había tres paredes de concreto cubiertas de marmol verdoso y brillante, luego los barrotes de acero electrificados que salian del techo y se encajaban en el suelo. Dentro solo estaban los grilletes que la mantenían pegada al suelo. El siguiente nivel era donde estaban Keiko y Botan, simplemente encadenas de una pierna a las dos paredes laterales de marmol y otra reja un poco más comun de esas que tienen un cerrojo y se abren como dos puertas. Luego estaba un tramo más donde había unos sillones de estar con una mesa de centro, en el techo había un candelabro de cristal y en la parte superior de las paredes estaban los conductos de aire y luego estaba la primer puerta cellada hermeticamente. Literalmente era una pared de acero que se lebantaba para abrir el paso segun lo quisiera el dueño. La siguiente habitación era donde estaban los guardias, más bien parecia una sala con un pequeño comedor, bien se podría decir que los guardias estaban atrapados con comodidades, pues la siguiente puerta era una de cristal que solo se abria con la huella de Sakio.

Así el desgrasiado de Sakio hizo el recorrido tranquilamente, hasta llegar a la sala de estar y prender las luces, encandilando a las presentes. Al menos a las dos que podían ver, pues Sophie seguia contra el suelo.

—¿Como estás, bonita? - su voz denotaba burla.

—Te confesaré que he estado peor – la voz de la zorra resonó fuerte y clara, si algo no iba a permitir era que la humillaran. Podía morir, pero moriría de pie. Eso lo aprendio de Youko Kurama y lo emplearía siempre. Nunca daría la satisfacción de admitir que estaba mal, pues hacerlo solo complasería a su atacante.

—Me imagino. El Makai debió de ser horrible – la respuesta del empresario le helo la sangre. ¿Como demonios sabía él que ella era Sophie? Tenía logica el hecho de que Sakio estubiera entenrado, si no, no se hubiera tomado la molestia de tenerla como la tenía. Pero al mismo tiempo era ilogico que ese maldito supiera algo asi. Hasta donde su entendimiento llegaba, él la conocía por ser hija de Nakano — Ya sé, te preguntas ¿Como sé que tu eres una Youko? Y te contestaré: Tengo mis medios. Cuando escapaste tu padre estaba preocupado, bueno tecnicamente no es tu padre, así que dudo que lo extrañes.

¿Qué?¿Qué? La joven abrió los ojos a su maximo, ignorando lo incomodo que era la sangre en sus parpados. ¿Nakano estaba muerto?¿A eso se refería ese bastardo?

—Como sea... - aquella sonrisa que apenas y pudo distinguir, parecía confirmar su pensamiento – Uno de mis sirvientes fue a buscarte y... ¡Oh!¡Sorpresa! La bonita, Melinda, se transformo en una bella y sexy Kitsune. Y el resto es historia.

—¡Esto no se quedara así. Yususke vendra a salvarnos! - le gritó Keiko con odio.

—Lo dudo. Si su mente no trabaja adecuadamente, preguntenle a la experta... - concluyó aventando la colilla de cigarro sobre Sophie, probocando una quemadura en su espalda. Mas la zorra permaneció en silenció como si aquello no le hubiera molestado en lo más minimo.

—¡Eres un desgrasiado! Cuando los chicos vengan a salvarnos te haran polvo – le amenazó ridiculamente la barquera del mundo espiritual.

—Se vale soñar – concluyo en burla el malvado hombre, mientras les daba la espalda para salir – no cobran impuestos por eso, jajaja – rió sonaramente ante su propio chiste mientras caminaba a la salida - ¿Quieren luz? - pregunto antes de salir de esa habitación. Pero ninguna contestó. Aquello lo interpreto como un si y volvió a cerrar todo pero ahora al menos tenían luz. Lo cual no era muy bueno, considerando la esena de la ultima joven que estaba bañada en su propia sangre.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—La verdad, chicos, es que no tengo la más minima idea – la voz del principe sonaba alterada, preocupada, agustiada y todos los derivados. Debía admitirlo, tenía miedo de que no pudieran recuperar a las jovenes.

—Esto tiene que ser una mala broma – suspiró Kuwabara tomando algo de té.

—¿En serio no hay ningun lugar donde podamos descubrir donde esta Sakio? - la insistente pregunta de Jin fue respondida por la mirada sombria de los chicos. Sin embargo Yukina le regalo una sonrisa.

—Vamos chicos no se dasanimen.

—Yukina tiene razón. Mirenlo así. Ella estubo secuestrada mucho tiempo y al final de cuentas Hiei la rescato – el mensaje de Genaki fue claro, mas Yususke, Kuwabara y Jin parecieron no entender. Mientras Kurama y Hiei se miraron al comprender lo que acababa de sujerir.

—¿Yukina? - le llamó su hermano.

—¿Si, Hiei? - volvió a sonreir, haciendo una inclinasión hacia la maestra. Ella sola pudo haber dando la respuesta, pero las dos mujeres sabían que lo que los chicos nesesitaban, no eran soluciones faciles, si no comenzar a pensar y actuar como siempre. Necesitaban apartar la preocupasión y dolor de su mente para actuar como los dignos guerreros que eran, para salvar a las chicas y derrotar a Sakio.

—¿Donde... ? - las palabras no le salían del todo bien. Era algo doloroso recordar como es que esos malditos habían tenido a Yukina atrapada para hacerla llorar y quedarse con las perlas.

—Yukina, diles. Ya vamos contra tiempo. O reaccionan o dejamos que todo se valla al demonio – le sugirió la maestra viendo la expresión de Hiei.

—¿De que hablan? - el principe del mundo espiritual parecia no entender mucho lo que estaba pasando.

—Esta bien – suspiró la dama de hielo – Cuando estube secuestrada por... por esos hombres. Una vez me sacaron de mi celda para ir a un local que le pertenesía a Sakio: "El infierno de las rosas".

—¿El infierno de las rosas? - le interrumpió Yususke. A lo que solo obtubo un movimiento de cabeza en forma de afirmasión.

—Es un Club nocturno, propiedad de Sakio. Tiene la peculiaridad de que las bailarinas son todas demonios o seres magicos que Sakio matiene sometidos con collares que estan encantados para funcionar como sellos magicos – hizó una pausa al observar la cara horrorizada que tenía su hermano — A mi solo me llevarón a servirles té – dijo para tranquilizarle, omitiendo la parte en la que le insultaban o daban un pellisco para probocar que llorara y regalara esas perlas a los presentes — Pero recuerdo que a un lado de ese lugar había un hotel donde se hospedaban las bailarinas. Más bie las esclavas. Ese Hotel tiene en la parte inferior calavosos diseñados justamente para mantener sometidas a las demonios. Y también es una propiedad de Sakio – concluyó. Ya les había dado una buena informasión, ahora dependía de los chicos: Como usar esa informasión.

—Tengo una idea – murmuró Kurama dejando la taza de té en la mesita. Regalando una peculiar sonrisa que muy pocos conocían, esa sonrisa de malicia y burla.

_**[Flash Back]**_

_La noche había caido. Acababan de robar las joyas de Izuma. Una bella colección de diferentes piezas donde piedra principal era la esmeralda. No podían estar mas contentos, practicamente la operación había sido regalada. La seguridad del lugar era un burla._

_El grupo de Kurama fue el primero en llegar a la fortaleza, se quedarón afuera para esperar al grupo de Kuronue y al de Sophie. Los subordinados y segundos generales comenzaron a contar el botín que ellos tenían, aunque aun estaba por sumarse el botín de los otros dos grupos._

_—Son más de 10,000,000 en oro – le informó el subcomandante — aun falta ver cuanto sería por las puras esmeraldas – eso era lo hacían siempre. No podían vender las joyas tal cual estaban, las desvarataban y vendían la piedrería para quedarse con el oro que fundian en pequeñas monedas. Las de Kurama tenían el sello de un zorro con 9 colas. Las de Kuronue tenían un cuerbo y las de Sophie una rosa. Aquel metodo era por dos razones: Lo más importante era mantener la equidad y evitar que se robaran entre ellos, si el oro de Kuronue se encontraba en poseción de algun subordinado de otro equipo es porque se habían robado entre ellos. Los jefes pagaban porsentajes de lo que robaban en los equipos, pues hubiera sido injusto que unos pasaran más problemas para conseguir buenos tesoros, mientras otros robaban cualquier cosas y que todos ganaran lo mismo. Y la segunda razón de aquello era porque a Youko Kurama pretendía convertirse en un rey del Makai. Y que mejor que empezar con una moneda para su reino._

_—Aquí estamos – aunció el cuerbo que llegaba cubierto de lodo — 100,000 en oro y platino para las espadas – le sonrió a Kurama dejando caer muchas bolsas llenos de diferentes objetos de los metales — recuerdame nunca más pasarme por esa maldito lugar – se burló, siendo coreado por los subordinados a su mando. Y es que a él le había tocado ir a conseguir "materia prima" y el lugar que había escogido era tan facil de robar que no se habían puesto a pensar en los incovenientes de ser atacados por los animales que eran algo asi como el ganado del dueño de la mansión._

_—Jajaja, bueno, piensa que el barro es bueno para la piel – se burló Kurama viendo la expresión de asco de su buen amigo._

_—Muy grasioso. Y ahora me diras que el estiercol de vaca es buen acondicionador – se quejó asqueado mientras apartaba los mechones de su larga cabellera negra._

_—¡Idiota!¡Estupido!¡Inepto! - la voz de la tercera jefa llamó la atención de los presentes._

_—Señorita... - y aquella era la voz de Yomi. Al pobre le había tocado ser incluido en el grupo de la zorra porque en el de Kurama no había espasio. Quizás eso era lo que más le molestaba a la alvina. No era tanto el que tubiera que lidear con el amante de su novio, si no el saber ese detalle: Tomaban a su grupo como la última opción. Si tanto quería Kurama a ese Youkai con cuernos ¿Por qué no sacaba a alguno de su equió y metía a Yomi? No. Tenían que adjudicarselo a ella._

_—¿Qué paso? - pregunto seriamente Kuronue, observando a Sophie sangrar. Tenía practicamente el hombro atrevesado por una lanza de mandera._

_—Preguntale a este idiota – respondió berrinchudamente. Comenzando a caminar dentro de la fortaleza._

_—Kuronue te hizo una pregunta – le llamó Kurama, su voz también estaba seria – Tú estas al mando, así que ahora mismo nos rindes cuentas de que paso._

_La joven Kitsune se volteó muy molesta. Aquelló lo había sentido como una humillación, aunque en el fondo sabía que Kurama tenía razón. Ella estaba al mando, ella tenía que rendir las cuentas por ser la jefa. Ni Yomi, ni los demás subordinados tenían nada que ver._

_—Valor de 60,450,000 en el mercado negro – les dijo, sacando de entre sus ropas unas perlas azuladas. Lagrimas de Korime — No conseguimos oro y perdí dos hombres... y posiblemente el brazó – comentó con ironía._

_—¿Qué paso? - insitió el Kitsune plateado. Lo que menos le importaba eran las ganasias. Quería saber porque Sophie tenía una lanza atravezando su hombro._

_—Pues... - volteó a ver a Yomi._

_El chico había tenído la culpa. Su único encargo era cuidar la entrada. El dueño de la casa estaba fuera con gran parte de su escolta personal. Los que se habían quedado a cuidar estaban en su mayoría muertos o los que valoraban su vida habían aceptado ayudar a la Youko para llegar solo por los tesoros de valor verdadero. No iban a saquear piesas de oro o cubiertos de plata. Iban por el motín grande. Aquel demonio tenía de todo: Desde las lagrimas de Korime, hasta piezas de arte humanas como las de Botticelli que costaban una fortuna en el mercado negro. Como fuera, todo era demasiado facil y quizas por eso se confió de dejar a Yomi cuidando. Lo que había sido un ran error, pues el ambisioso ladron se había tomado la libertad de ir a saquear oro, dejando la entrada expuesta. Obviamente el dueño llegó y el grupo de Sophie tubo que escapar dejando lo que pretendían robar._

_—Me confié – respondió finalmente – Era una carrera contra tiempo y no cordiné bien la llegada del dueño. Puse demasiada atención a como robar una casa con la mitad de la seguridad fuera. Así que cuando Matzuki y su mini ejercito llegó, nos tomaron por sorpresa._

_—¿Qué? - arqueó una ceja el cuervo. ¿Aquello era una broma? Si, bien, todos cometemos errores. Pero Sophie no. ¿O si? Los jefes no pueden hacer eso porque no solo es su vida la que corre riesgo._

_—Nos atacaron. Mataron a dos de mis hombres y me dieron en el hombro mientras regresaba por las lagrimas de Korime – mintió. La verdad es que regreso para llevarse al idiota de Yomi que pretendía escapar con una bolsa llena de oro. Por eso murieron dos de sus hombres, por regresar con ella para salvar al amante del jefe._

_—¿Es en serio? - Kurama se veía furioso, su rostro le delataba a simple vista. ¿Como era posible que cometiera aquella clase de errores?_

_—Así es. Fue mi culpa - ¿Qué más daba? Quedaría como una estúpida si culpaba a Yomi. Ella estaba a cargo, aquel imbesil era su resposavilidad, por lo tanto los errores que él cometía eran errores de ella._

_Por su parte, el demonio de cuernos, no se lo creía. ¿La Kitsune estaba mitiendo para salvarle el pellejo? No. Mentía por orgullo, por orgullo propio de no quedar como una niña berrinchuda. A pesar de que tenía todo el derecho._

_—Ve a curarte – le ordenó el cuervo. El hambiente se había puesto tenso y si Sophie seguía ahí le tocaría enfrentar la furia de Kurama. La zorra acaba de admitir que había puesto en riesgo la vida de 10 de los mejores ladrones, había perdido dos y lo más grabe, se había expuesto ella misma en peligro de muerte o de ser atrapada y juzgada._

_—Claro, ve... – le apoyo Kurama — Pero toma en cuenta que por tu error dejas de estar al mando – finalizó secamente. Sus palabras fueron crudas y dejaron a todos con la boca abierta. El zorro no lo hacía como castigo, si no como protección. Amaba demasiada a la Kitsune como para asimilar la idea de que la atraparan y la alejaran de él o peor aun, que la mataran._

_—¿Qué? - murmuró la kitsune abriendo los ojos como platos._

_—Estas rebocada de tu cargo – le contestó mirandola seriamente._

_—Bien – respondió Sophie. No le iba a dar el gusto de verla mal por eso. Kurama le había enseñado lo importante que era el orgullo y ahora le demostraría lo bien que había aprendido — Seguramente será mejor así. Ahora tienes un equipo libre para poner a tu amante como el jefe – resoplo con odio, dando la medía vuelta y saliendo del lugar._

**[End Flash Back]**

En aquel tiempo intentaba proteger a Sophie de maneras un tanto ridiculas. Incluso aun no entendía como se había dejado convencer apra que la kitsune fuera parte de la banda de ladrones. Pero con el tiempo había aprendido que la zorra era muy fuerte y solo necesitaba sentirse apoyada para sacar su fuerza a flote. El problema de Sophie era ese, sentirse siempre perdida y la confusión podía llegar a ser mortal, incluso auto destrutiva.

—¿Todo listo? - pregunto el Kitsune mientras sus amigos terminaban de comer para tener energías y llevar a cabo su plan.

—Listo – le anunció Yususke, terminando su té de un trago.

—Entonces vamos – animó Kuwabara.

Ya con más entusiasmo, los cuatro chicos se dirigieron en busca de sus chicas. No habría errores esta vez. O al menos eso intentarían. El resto se quedaría en el templo. Aquella lucha era solo para ellos y la ganarían a como diera lugar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—Tengo frio – se quejó Botan que temblaba. La temperatura de la habitación estaba extremadamente fria, sin llegar a exajerar, bien podría vivir un pinguino en ese lugar.

—¿A caso nos quiere matar de hipotermia? - se quejó Keiko, que intentaba calentar sus manos con su aliento.

—No – respondió en un quejido la Youko – quiere evitar que me desangre o que sienta el dolor – aun cuando sonara prepotente, aquello era la verdad. Sakio no quería que se muriera y con ese frio, sangre coagularía rapidamente y se evitaría la emorragia, además de que al sentir entumido su cuerpo evitaría el dolor fisico que aquello había cuasado. Como si fuera anestesia.

—Genial, y mientras uno se muere de frio – se quejó la barquera nuevamente.

—¿Estas bien? - le pregunto la castaña a la rubia. Aquello tenía sentido y si bien tenían frío, si aquello era para mantener viva a Sophie, podían aguantarlo.

—He estado peor – contesto intentando sonreir.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió. Pero esta vez Sakio no estaba solo. Junto a él venía algo parecido a un medico. O al menos las cosas que traía consigo parecían ser de medicina.

—Es esa ¿Crees poder curarla? - habló Sakio, señalando a la zorra.

—¿Que clase de criatura es? - le cuestiono su acompañante.

—Una Youko.

—Dame unos minutos la dejaré como nueva – le sonrió el hombre de cabellera azabache con rayos rojizos.

Sakio dió una orden con la mano para que abrieran las rejas y sacaran a Sophie de su prición para traerla a donde estaban los sofas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—¿Estas seguro de que es por aquí? - preguntó Hiei observando la ostentosa zona donde acaban de entrar.

—Si, o al menos esa fue la informasión que nos dieron – contestó Yususke. La verdad habían amenazado a un hombre que tenía pinta de mafioso. Bueno, la verdad, verdad Hiei había leido las mentes de algunos que iban pasando por la zona donde Yukina les había dicho se encontraba el lugar, así habían atrapado a uno que en sus pensamientos tenía "El infierno de las rosas" y despues de unas amenazas el hombre había soltado la dirección y descripción.

El lugar no parecía un club nocturno. La fachada era un restaurante, a lado de un hotel. El hotel de Sakio que debajo tenía unas masmorras, asi como ese restaurante tenía una sección VIP que era el bar, que más allá tenía el espectaculo con las Youkais.

Apenas y pudieron entrar al restaurante. Se les pedía una targeta del hotel, pero disculpandose y diciendo que la habían dejado en el cuarto de hotel, los habían dejado entrar con algo de duda. Pero para la zona VIP no parecía que fuera a ser tan sesillo.

—Dudo mucho que nos dejen entrar – declaró Kurama viendo que todos los que entraban mostraban una targeta y que los que al parecer no la tenían eran hechados como perros.

—¿Desean algo de comer, señores? - les llamó la camarera.

—¿Eh? - los chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego tomaron la carta. ¡Aquello era una estafa! ¿Como era posible que un café costara $30? Momento... ¿Dolares?¿De donde carajos iban a sacar dolares?

—Gracias, señorita, pero estamso esperando a más gente. Cuando el resto llegue ordenaremos algo. - le sonrío amablemente a la mesera que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Si, esta bien – apenas murmuro, dejando a los chicos solos.

—Jajaja, Kurama al rescate – se burló Kuwabara.

—Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo. ¿Como le hacemos para entrar allí?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tal cual lo había prometido, aquel ser, fuera lo que fuera, había curado a Sophie con unas hierbas.

—Has usado muchos ingredientes... raros – comentó la kitsune mirando atentamente al hombre. Ahora que su vista estaba mejor y su cabeza no dolía tanto, aque sujeto le parecía bagamente familiar.

—Es una versión "rapida" del agua de estrellas – le contestó.

—¡Oh! - la zorra parecía sorprendida. Más bien, lo estaba. Estaba muy sorprendida. ¿Aquel sujeto había dicho agua de estrellas? ¿Como sabía él sobre eso?

—¿Que es el agua de estrellas? - preguntó con curiosidad Keiko, pero antes de que alguien le contestara, Sakio re-apareció en la habitación.

—¿Ya esta lista? - la pregunta quedó en el aire, pues era más que evidente que si — Bien, te tengo un negosio, bonita.

—Habla de una vez – le retó mirandolo con aquellos pronfundos ojos dorados.

—Veo que has recuperado muy bien las fuerzas – se burló. Aquellos ojos le querían matar, pero estaba seguro de que Melinda no haría nada. Aun cuando no fuera gran amiga de las otras dos chicas, sabía que haría hasta lo imposible por mantenerlas con vida — Te ves hermosa – se inclinó un poco para hecharle humo al rostro — Necesito unos trabajos, no creas que su estadía aquí es gratuita – le dijo sinicamente.

—Habla caro – le volvió a responder retadoramente.

—Tengo un bonito lugar llamado "El infierno de las rosas". Ya te imaginaras lo que es y lo productivo que sería que dieras un expectaculo ahí.

—¿Quiere que nos prostituyamos? - le gritó aterrada la barquera del mundo espiritual. Aquel maldito estaba enfermo, era mejor que las mataran a que las obligara a hacer aquello.

—No, ustedes no tienen el "tipo". Aunque claro, si la bonita no quiere, tendré que conformarme con ustedes. ¿Qué dices, Melinda? - se le hacerco más, a tal grado que pudo lamer la palida mejilla de la rubia – Pero antes tengo que probar la mercancía.

—¡¿Que te hace pensar que aceptaré? - le empujó lejos de ella.

—Si no lo haces, tus amigas pagaran las concecuencias. No creo que a tu noviesito le guste mucho saber lo egoista que fuiste dejando morir a sus dos bellas amigas. No te lo perdonarían.

—Por mi matalas – fue la respuesta fría y seca de la Kitsune.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Maldita, zorra! - empezó a quejarse Botan. Era de esperarse que Sophie no las defendería, al contrarió si acaban con ellas la maldita sería feliz, pues tendría el camino abierto para regresar con Kurama. Pero eso si que no lo iba a permitir. — ¡Traidora!¡Serías feliz si me quitaran del camino!¿Verdad?¡Feliz de que ya no fuera una amenaza entre tu y Kurama!¡Pero no se te cumplira!

—¡Botan!¡Callate! - le regañó Keiko. Su amiga estaba perdiendo la cabeza por completo.

—Veo que no se lleban muy bien que digamos – volvió a burlarse Sakio.

**[Flash Back]**

_—¿Quieres matarlo, no es así? - se ecucho la grave voz del cuervo._

_—Quiero despedasarlo – le contestó la Youko, refiriendose al Yomi._

_La joven estaba sumergida en el agua de estrella para cururar sus heridas. Apenas momentos atras Kurama la había relevado de su cargo como jefa por lo que había pasado con la misión de la noche. Y aunque Kuronue ya le había explicado las razones de Kurama, la joven seguía furiosa y lastimada por que odiaba que se le tratara como una chiquilla. Aunque en su gran mayoría daba razones para ello, pues llegaba a actuar como una._

_—Kurama recapasitará, deja que se le pase el susto – insistió, mientras se sentaba al borde de la mini alberca redonda hecha de piedra. Con el pasar del tiempo se había hecho a la idea de que Kurama nunca lo miraría más alla de un buen amigo o un buen amante y al final de cuentas le había cogido cariño a la zorrita._

_—No es eso, Kuro – le respondió, sumergiendose más en el agua._

_—¿Que pasa, Sophie? - prenguntó, aun cuando conocía la respuesta._

_—¡Quiero matarlo! - gritó al tiempo que hacía un berrinche, golpeando el agua y sapicando._

_—¿No estamos hablando de Kurama, cierto? - se burló el cuervo, cubriendose un poco para no ser salpicado._

_—¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no dejé que lo mataran? ¡Soy una estupida y por defenderlo me fue peor a mi! - llori queó la alvina._

_—No lo mataste porque... porque no eres tan mala. Siendo yo me hubiera regresado para darle un golpe de gracia y dejarselo al enemigo. Pero tu no eres así Sophie – le tranquilizó._

_—Bonita bandida que soy – se bufó con ironía de si misma. La Kitsune le había contado la verdad a Kuronue, pero entre más lo pensaba, más ridiculo le parecía. ¿En que momento dejaría sus sentimentalismo atras y podría matar a sangre fria?_

_—Eres buen, muy buena. Pero distigues lo correcto de lo incorrecto. Por eso Kurama te ama – murmuró lo ultimo, más para si mismo que para confortar a la zorra._

_—Para lo que me sirve... - se hundió completamente en el agua. No quería escuchar más. Sabía que Kuronue tenía razón, pero le molestaba. En ocaciones así, vendería el alma por un poco de frialdad, por dejar de sentir y solo actuar, para tener el coraje de matar a Yomi y a cualquier otro que pusiera sus garras sobre su hombre. Pero ella no era así, solo mataba cuando la vida de alguien que apreciaba estaba en juego y eso incluia a la banda, por lo tanto aquel maldito Youkai con cuernos, estaba incluido._

**[End Flash Back]**

—Tu decides, Bonita – le tendió la mano, invitandola a seguirlo - ¿Quieres estar conmigo o prefieres que valla escogiendo mi premio de consolación? - la voz del maldito de Sakio sonaba burla y llena de sinismo, mientras recorria con la mirada a Botan.

—Eres un cerdo... - contestó. Y ante la atonita mirada de las otras dos presentes, aceptó con asco la mano que el hombre de cabellos negros le ofrecía.

—Y tu una belleza – le contestó, el triunfo se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Sophie – murmuró Keiko viendo como la joven se alejaba con Sakio — ¿Botan? - y cuando se perdieron detras de la puerta, voteó a ver a su amiga que parecía atonita.

—No lo puedo creer...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—Ya no estan viendo feo – murmuró Kuwabara. Lo cual era cierto. Llebaban una hora allí y no habían pedido nada, ni hecho nada... aquello parecía no progresar.

—Será mejor que nos vallamos y regresemos después – sugurió Yusuke cuando la camarera se aproximaba. Todos asistiron la cabeza.

—¿Señores, ya ordenaran algo? - la mesera estaba algo frustrada, ya ni le prestaba atención al sexy pelirrojo de la mesa. Aquel grupo de jovenes solo le estaba haciendo perder el teimpo.

—Al parecer nos dejaron plantados – le contestó el Kitsune sonriendo — Creo que ya nos iremos al hotel. ¿Verdad Chicos? - les hizó una seña con la cabeza.

—Si, ya nos vamos – respondió Kuwabara poniendose de pie y caminando hacía la salida acompañado del restro de los chicos.

—¿Y ahora que? - habló finalmente Hiei cuando estaban a mitad de la calle.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Regresó tambaleando a la celda. Sakio se había quedado dormido en aquella habitación donde la había... bueno, en esa maldita habitación ... y entre amenazas la había dejado regresar a la celda. Por que si permanecía un segundo más alado de aquel hombre que la acaba de violar lo mataba. Al menos no la habian encadenado y la había dejado estar en la parte donde se encontra Botan y Keiko. Al menos ellas dos estaban bien.

La zorra se abrazaba a si misma, dejandose caer en una esquina, recargandose contra los barrotes.

—Sophie... - murmuró la barquera. Acercandose a la rubia.

—¡No me toques! - lloriquió fuertemente la rubia. Aquello tenía que ser mentira. Una broma de mal gusto. No podía haberle pasado aquello. No. No. Y mil veces no.

La Youko se ahogaba en llanto. Necesitaba a Kurama. Necesitaba escuchar "todo estara bien". Necesitaba el calor del cuerpo del hombre que amaba. Necesitaba dejar de sentirse sucia.

¡Eso era! Necesitaba quitarse la suciedad. Su piel estaba sucia.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Botan! ¡Detenla! - el grito de terror por parte de Keiko era bien justificado. Sophie había comenzando a arañarse milimetro a milimetro, dejando sus muslos en carne viva.

—¡Alto!¡Sophie!¡Reacciona! - la barquera comenzó a forsejear con ella. Aunque no era rival para la Youko. Sin embargo la zorra no tenía fuerza en esos momentos, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, ni siquiera en su realidad. Por su mente solo pasaban las imagenes de su pasado, aquellas violaciones asquerosas, aquellos golpes, aquellos cerdos cazadores.

Simplemente se detubo. Se desmayo. Quedó inconsiente. Las otras dos jovenes la observarón. Estaba tendida en el frio suelo de piedra, con la ropa hecha añicos, manchada de sangre, golpes y demás. Evidentemente ella misma se había arañado los muslos, pero aquellos golpes y cortes en su vientre, brazos y pechos los traía desde que regreso.

Había tomado el lugar de la barquera para acostarse con aquel cerdo. Las chicas no pudieron evitar llorar y avalansarse sobre ella para ayudarle. Pues bien ellas pudieron terminar así o peor. Sophie había aceptado ser violada para protegerlas.

—Perdón... - murmuró Botan.

* * *

**Sakura Kazami** : Waaa me alegra mucho que pienses eso! Y espero que te gustara también este Capi. Besos linda, gracias por leerme, no sabes lo feliz que me hace, solo por vos continuo este fic :3


	9. Un día para recordar

Bien, quizás no es tan largo como lo anterior y aunque tengo la idea no se me dio muy bien el desarollo, pero no quería tardas más en subirlo, porque la semana que viene regreso a la escuela y me gustaría terminar el fic antes de que de plano no tenga tiempo y lo vuelva dejar suspendido como algunos otros...

Espero que lo disfruten y ¡MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME! ¡NO SABES FELIZ QUE ME HACEN!

* * *

**9. Un día para recordar.**

_**[Flash Back]**_

_Era de día en Makai, un día soleado y calmado. En la fortaleza de Kurama los bandidos entrenaban cuerpo a cuerpo en pequeñas batallas grupales, no era más que un entretenimiento que les servia también como entrenamiento._

_Los jefes deberían de seguir durmiendo, pues era lo que ellos consideraban como sus días libres. Después de cada robo se tomaban unos días para descanzar y planear los siguientes golpes, los subordinados tenían libertad de hacer lo que quisieran, pero como en su gran mayoría no tenían familia, ni nada fuera de la banda, se quedaban a pasar el día entrenando y en las noches pedían permiso para ir a las tabernas. En ocaciones les acompañaba Kurama o Kuronue, en otras menos gratas iba Sophie. No es que tubieran nada en contra de la jefa, pero... bueno, Youko o no, era mujer y su compañia se volvía amenamente incomoda. Todos eran barbaros y rudos y aunque a la alvina no parecía molestarle sus modales o forma de ser, ellos se sentían inferiores e incomodos._

_Desde la ventana superior de la fortaleza se encontraba Sophie viendo a los bandidos convatir cuerpo a cuerpo. Interiormente se preguntaba porque simplemente no podía ser como ellos. Ella había sufrido al igual que muchos de ellos y su trabajo era robar y matar. ¿Por qué le era tan dificil tener la sangre fria? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que parecer una chiquilla refinada y odiosa? ¿Por qué no cuadraba con el hambiente?_

_Kurama le había explicado que los Youkos eran seductores por naturalesa y la seducción siempre se acompañaba con un toque de clase y refinamiento aunque en el interior no lo fueran. También le explico que ella era una Kitsune sagrada y que todos los seguidores de Inari tenían como naturaleza ser pasifistas y aristocratas. _

—_¿Qué piensas? - la voz de Kuronue le sacó de sus pensamientos._

—_¿Kuro? - a pesar de saber que se trataba de él, la pregunta la hizo porque tenía más que preguntar. Él cuervo entendió en seguida el tono de voz._

—_Si, dime – le abrió el terreno a la zorra que aun seguida dandole la espalda y mirando por la ventana._

—_¿Te paresco odiosa? _

_La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al demonio con alas. Si bien en un pricipio no le soportaba, ahora le tenía aprecio. Pero tambien entendía que la pregunta recien hecha no era directamente personal con él y después de meditar unos segundos le dió la mejor respuesta que pudo._

—_No – aseguró — Puedes ser cualquier cosa menos odiosa – hizo una pausa viendo que la kitsune parecía no reaccionar — Quizas puede que no encajes en este hambiente, pero no por eso eres odiosa – la joven alvina volteó a verlo con ingenuidad y seriedad, al parecer había dado en el clavo — ¿Te sientes fuera de lugar, no? _

—_Como un pez fuera del agua – le contesto tristemente._

—_Es normal. Tu no perteneces al Makai – le contestó, pero al ver la mueca de dolor que había hecho la Youko, se corriguió — En el Makia hay muchas espesies diferentes, pero ninguna de ellas buena. Pero tampoco son todas malas. Aun el más cruel de los demoniso tiene su lado bueno. Tú eres algo así como un ángel. Los hijos de Inari son deidades poderosas y aunque pueden llegar a ser crueles, primordialmente luchan por el bien. Por tu naturaleza odias lo malo y por tus experiencias guardas rencor y resentimiento, pero no por eso eres mala, simplemente no puedes serlo aunque busques hacerlo – concluyo el cuervo._

_¡Genial! Otra respuesta parecida a la de Kurama. ¿Entonces que demonios hacía allí? Si no podía ser mala ¿Por qué le tocaba estar rodeada de demonios que le miraban con admiración, cuando en realidad ella se sentía un fraude? _

—_¿Sophie? - llamó Kuronue cuando la joven alvina salió rapidamente de la habitación._

_Necesitaba comprobar una cosa, necesitaba mostrales una cosa a todos sus subordinados. Aun cuando Kurama la había rebocado de su condición de jefa, ante lo ojos de todos ella seguía siendo superior._

—_Señorita Sophie – le saludo Suriko, su segundo oficial al mando, cuando aun era la jefa de ese grupo. _

—_Hola – le sonrió y atrajo la atención de varios presentes, incluso los que luchavan. Al parecer eran Yomi y otro joven que no tenía mucho de haberse unido al grupo y aun nisquiera pertenecía a ningun mando. Kurama lo tenía en su etapa de "prueba". Que en otras palabras significaba que el demonio era lindo, pero aun le faltaba aprender el oficio y si en un mes no lo aprendía lo hecharia y si por el contrario lo aprendía se quedaría un poco más como amante del jefe y carne de cañon. — ¿Qué hacen? - aun cuando la pregunta era necia y tonta, tenía que empezar la conversación de alguna forma._

—_Entrenamos – respondió un bandido del grupo de Kuronue. _

—_¿Puedo? - pregunto la alvina con sierta curiosidad. Nunca había peleado cuerpoa cuerpo. Kurama nunca se lo había permitido, posiblemente porque no la quería lastimar fisicamente y hacerle recordar el pasado donde había sufrido violaciones y golpes. Era mejor entrenar para desaroyar sus poderes y que de esa manera nadie fuera capaz de ponerle una mano encima._

—_No creo que el jefe le agrade – intervino Suriko, viendo que algunos bandidos se habían sorprendido, otros asustado, pero unos cuentos se habían emocionado por la oferta. No era novedad ni raro que algunos odiasen interiormente a la zorra, pues les parecia un insulto que ella fuera la jefa cuando muchos de ellos ya llebaban mucho tiempo en la banda sin aspirar a más y cuando Sophie llegó, apenas y tubo la edad, se convirtió en una superior. Esos demoniso resentidos, apesar de respertala, siempre habían buscado la oportunidad de enfrentarse contra ella y comprobar si era tan fuerte como el maximo jefe la hacía ver._

—_Vamos Suriko, ya no soy una jefa – dijo más para si misma que para los demás — No soy más, ni menos que ustedes – prosiguió caminando hacía el centro del circulo que habían formado para luchar — Otra bandida más que busca pasar el rato productivamente – finalizó cruzada de brasos y con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa._

_Todos se miraron entre si. ¿Aquello era en serio? ¿Y ahora qué? La kitsune quería luchar con ellos como si fuese una bandida más... ¿Sería propio dejarla? ¿Y si lo hacían, luego qué? Dudaban mucho que por más rebocada de su cargo la Youko fuera a comportarse como una bandida comun y corriente. No iba a dejar sus modales y que decir de dejar el mini palasio donde vivian Kurama y Kuronue, para irse a las cabañas donde estaban el resto._

—_A mi me parece bien – animó Akiwa, un bandido del grupo de Kurama. Él demonio era un coloso, su mayor habilidad era la resistencia de su cuerpo que parecia estar hecho de roca y acero. Llebaba mucho tiempo en la banda, practicamente era uno de los fundadores junto a Kurama, siempre había permanecido leal a la banda y sin duda alguna era uno de los inconformes con la decición del jefe de poner como superior a una Youko mujer y joven._

—_Olvidalo, Akiwa – volvió a intervenir Suriko — La vas a matar con lo brusco que eres – no quería dejar mal a la que él aun consideraba su jefa, pero tampoco pretendía que la alvina se hechara a la boca del león, cuando evidentemente en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no tenía mucha practica ni fuerza._

—_¡Suriko! No me dejes mal ante ellos – se defendió con tono jugueton y de burla — Seguramente ellos quisieren comprobar que tan fuerte era la jefa. Y ahora pueden hacerlo – ella misma sabía que aquello era practicamente un suicidió, pero era lo que estaba buscando._

—_¿Qué le parece una pequeña riña con Yomi? - sugirió malisiosamente otro bandido que estaba en el grupo de Kurama. Simepre había tenido el morvor de ver a los dos amantes... bueno, a la novia y al amante de su jefe luchando. _

—_¿Qué dices Yomi? - preguntó con los ojos entornados. La idea le agradaba mucho. Si en un principió había bajado para auto-humillarse, ahora sentía la emoción y adrenalina correr por sus venas. Luchar contra Yomi sería una muy buena forma de sacar su frustración y coraje... y si lograba ganarle, recuperaría un poco de su amor propió. Ella no podía ser inferior a ese maldito cuernudo._

—_No cre que sea buena idea... - intentó decir el chico, pero los abucheos por parte de sus compañeros terminandolo convenciendo de luchar contra la jefa — Esta bien._

_**[End Flash Back]**_

Abrió los ojos pesadamente. El cuerpo no le dolía y aquello era extraño. Recordaba a la perfección lo que había pasado el día anterior, debería de estar muriendose del dolor, pero no era así. Suspiró pesadamente, ya sabía la respuesta "cura magica". Aquello podía llegar a ser una verdadera tortura. Te lastimaban a morir y luego como si nada para repetir la asaña de nuevo. Lo bueno es que aun no se podía revivir a los muertos, que si no... uno moriría cada noche para al dia siguiete morir de una forma diferente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó calmadamente al hombre que podía llamar su medico. Bueno, sabrá Dios que era, pero como no sabía su nombre "El medico" le quedaba bien, considerando las veces que la había curado.

—He estado peor – volvió a contestar. No les daría el gusto de decir "bien o mal". Simplemente seguiría con aquella frase, sería falso decir que bien y sería humillante decir que mal.

—Eres persistente ¿Cierto? - le sonrió el hombre. Aquella espreción se le seguía haciendo vagamente familiar, pero por más que examinara las inusuales facciones del moreno con cabello negro y mechones rogizos no le reconocía.

—Mucho - contestó con una sonrisa burlona. Observó minusiosamente a su alrededor y notó un detalle... —¿¡Donde estan Keiko y Botan? - le gritó furiosa al medico, tomandole por la camisa.

—Tranquila, se estan bañando – contestó calmadamente ante la actitud de la zorra.

—¿Bañando? - ¿Por qué demonios se estaban bañando? ¿Acaso ahora Sakio pretendía que fueran unas prisioneras limpias y arregladas? Aunque siendo ese bastardo maniatico, posiblemente la respuesta fuera afirmativa. Hasta que notó las ropas que traía. Eran botas de cuero rojo que llegaban por arriba de sus rodillas, una falda esponjosa de olanes también roja que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos... apretó las piernas y comprobó con horror que no traía rompa interior. En la parte superior traía una camisa de botones de manga larga, pero que dejaba todo su abdomen al descubierto, una de esas que se amarraba por enfrente justo debajo de sus senos, dejando un considerable escote pues los botones no cerraban por el tamaño de sus pechos. No tenía que verse en el espejo para deducir que su apariencia era la de una prostituta que pretendía lucir como inocente colegiala, y para complementar su teoría sacudió su cabeza, descubriendo que efectivamente traía dos coletas.

—Exactamente – murmuró el hombre que la acababa de curar — El jefe pretende que den un show en su bar.

—Ese maldito cerdo – suspiró. Al parecer la humillación aun no terminaba.

**O-O-O**

—¿Y ahora qué? - se quejó Yususke mientras caminaba por las calles del centro, seguido por sus amigos. El día de ayer habían intentado entrar al bar y se habían terminado iendo por falta de... bueno, fuera lo que fuera no habían podido entrar y el dia se les había ido en discutir diferentes ideas de como entrar.

Se habían quedado dormidos en la sala de la casa del lider del grupo y apenas despertarón solo volvieron a discutir. Finalmente habían decidido volver a ir.

—Tengo hambre – lloriquió el grandulo de cabellos naranjas, mientras su estomago apoyaba sus quejas.

—Jum... humanos – se quejó Hiei, pero su estomago le traiciono.

—Tengo otra idea – se detubo Kurama mientras miraba a un hombre robar disimuladamente la cartera de otro con el que "accidentalmente había chocado".

—Kurama, no es por ofender, pero tu ultima idea no salio muy bien que digamos – replico Yususke frunciendo el seño y volteando a ver al pelirojo.

—Eso es porque no sabía que sería dificil entrar al lugar – contestó sonriente. Realmente no esperaba menos de su amigo pelinegro. Pero sin duda ahora si podrían entrar al lugar. — Mi idea es para poder llevar a cabo la primera idea.

—Habla, zorró – le animó el Korime de fuego que se deba una idea de como trabajaba la mente enmarañada de los Kitsunes. Los Youkos nunca descartaban una idea fallida, simplemente buscaban otra idea que les ayudara a llevar a cabo la anterior y así cosecutivamente hasta su objetivo. Ellos le hacían honor a la frase de: El fin justifica los medios. Si para llegar a tomar un baso de agua pura era necesario matar, robar y mentir, para finalmente dar unas cuantas monedas a un vendedor, lo harían. Si algo les ditiguia a esas bellas criaturas, era el hecho de siempre conseguian lo que querían, aunque no fuera de la forma que en un principio lo planearon.

_**[Flash Back]**_

_El zorro había dormido hasta tarde y de hecho aun tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo un poco más. No es que fuera flojo ni mucho menos, al contrario, le gustaba estar activo, pero una o dos veces al año que pudiera dormir como Dios manda no lo iba a matar. Sin embargo empezó a ir bullas y mucho escandalo. Se resistía a despertar, pero cuando su amigo entro en la habitación y literalmente lo arratro a la ventana, bueno, el sueño se le fue por completo._

_En la parte inferior, donde siempre se reunia la banda a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo se estaba llevando una singular lucha. Nada fuera de lo comun, golpes bajos, algo de sangre y quejidos... pero su horror se enfatiso al ver que aquella persona a la que su adorado subordinado, Yomi, golpeaba energeticamente en el estomago, era ni mas ni menos que Sophie. _

_Volteó a ver a Kuronue con ingenuidad, pero solo resivió un golpe en la espalda. Dicho golpe lo hizo caer por la ventana y solamente gracias a la altura, tubo tiempo de incorporarse para caer de pie y no de boca._

—_¡¿Qué demonios? - fue el gritó furioso que dejo a todos paralizados, incluyendo a los dos que reñian. _

_Con miedo y terror, los presentes observaron como el jefe se aproximaba vuelto furia. Andaba descalzo, con su larga cabellera plateada alborotada y la ropa... al menos traía un pantalon de seda blanca. Los puños del Youko se apretaban con fuerza, probocando que las uñas rasgaran la piel de las palmas y muchos notaron como la sangre comenzaba a escurrir._

—_Señor, yo les adverti que no... - intentó intervenir Suriko, parandoce frente a Kurama, pero ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar pues un fuerte golpe lo mando lejos. ¡Oh si! El lide estaba más que furioso y no dudaría en matar a quien se le pusiera enfrente. _

_El circulo se comenzó separar, muchos de ellos hulleron. Valía más la integridad fisica que el morbo, al menos para la mayoría, pues no faltaron los pocos que se quedaron a ver como terminaba aquello._

—_¿Que susede? - musitó en un quejido la zorra._

_La escena era algo perturbadora, pero en realidad nada porque preocuparse. Sophie había demostrado agilidad durante la batalla, sus golpes no eran muy fuertes como para noquear a Yomi, pero al menos se había escapado de resivir alguno. Sin embargo cuando la alvina decidió que era hora de sacar toda su fuerza y romperle la nariz con una patada, alguien o algo le había lanzado una pequeña piedra. La piedra no le había causado ningun daño, pero sin duda alguna la distrajo lo suficiente como para que su oponente la tomara de la pierna y la hiciera caer. Sagrada o no la Kitsune tenía garras y el ver la sonrisa burlo del demoni con cuernos que ahora estaba sobre ella, no pudo evitar arañarle la cara. Eso había hecho enojar a Yomi, que se olvido por completo de con quien luchaba y comenzo a golpearla en el abdomen._

—_Yo... - intentó decir Yomi al ver a Kurama y en seguida se puso de pie._

—_¡¿Qué significa esto? - gritó mirando a todos. _

—_Tranquilo, Kurama. No los vallas a matar – intervinó el cuervo, que muy tranquilamente se acercó a Sophie para darle una mano._

—_Tienes buenos hombres – murmuró con una sonrisa la alvina. Aquello era extraño, a pesar del dolor fisico se había divertido. O ahora lo sentía divertido, tenía ganas de luchar más y ver a cuantos podía vencer o cuantos le podían patear el tracero a ella. Lo mejor de todo era saber que el acto no era mortal y si este en especial se había salido un poco de control fue por su culpa. Volteó a ver al joven demonio con cuernos, tenía la marca de su raguño en su mejilla y lucía asustado._

—_¡¿Estas loca? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - gritó a todo pulmon mirando a la zorra — ¡¿Ahora te propusiste que te maten? ¡Y tu! - señaló a su amigo — ¡Deja de actuar como si no te importara y ponte de mi maldito lado Kuronue!_

—_Si te desperté – contesto el aludido — fue para que vieras que la mocosa si sabe defenderse... aunque no contaba que la muy tonta se dejara vence – concluyo mirando de reojo a la susodicha. Y es que de verdad el solo buscaba que Kurama viera que Sophie no era de cristal y que si seguía sobre protegiendola terminaría alejandola. Pero las cosas no salieron de acuerdo al plan._

—_¡Oh! Gracias... - bufó con falso tono de ofenza — Oigan chicos, yo solo me quería divertir y lamento si me exalte un poco – empezó a hablar hacía el grupo de bandidos que estaban presentes, incluyendo a Yomi — La verdad solo quería ver que tan fuerte era y lo admito. No soy muy fuerte, muchos de ustedes podrían facilmente derrotarme..._

—_¡Sophie! Ya basta – le interrumpió, tomandola del brazo para halarla y meterla al castillo._

—_¡Kurama! ¡Detente! - lloriquió la joven. Pero no pudo hacer nada para soltarse del agarre._

_**[End Flash Back]**_

—¿Esta es tu idea, Kurama? - volvió a insistir un dudoso Kuwabara, mientras entraba se adentraba junto a sus compañeros a la mansión Nakano, por segunda vez.

—Si Nakano era socio de Sakio, debería tener esa tarjeta para entrar al bar. ¿No? - volvió a contestar por enesima vez.

El plan que había elaborado era de lo mas sensillo. Lo unico que tenían que hacer era robar. Robar un lugar que estaba decierto. Su única preocupación era la de no encontrar lo que necesitaban. Necestiban esa tarjeta de Nakano para entrar al bar, unos dolares para no quedar en ridiculo y alguna que otra cosa que les diera buena presencia en el lugar al que irían.

—Bien chicos, resiven hasta la ropa – sugirió el antiguo ladron. No podía evitar sonreir al recordar viejos tiempos cuando hacía aquellas cosas.

O-O-O

—¿Como estan, mis bellas flores? - se burló sonoramente el desdichado de Sakio.

—¿Te respondo o ya sabes la respuesta? - contestó con el mismo tono de burla. La Kitsune no parecía estar intimidad por ese maniatico, a diferencia de Botan y Keiko que se abrazaban entre llas y temblaban de lo que pudiera llegar a pasar.

Las habían vestidos como prostitutas, una coneja azul y una cachorra castaña, sus trajes insinuaban que eran mujeres mitad animal, quizás para que Sakio no perdiera el toque de solo presentar seres demoniacos en su Show. Sin embargo, la unica demonio presente se veía de lo más normal. Al menos normal para una bailarina de un antro de malamuerte.

—Ya lo sé: Has estado peor – contestó con fastido por la arrogancia de la rubia. La joven le regalo una retorsida sonrisa de triunfo, pero él se encargó de quitarsela rapidamente — Te tienes que trasforma en zorra... - hizo una pausa viendo el entre cejo fruncido de Sophie. La chica no sedería facilmente, al menos no sin una motivación — Haslo o tus amigas pasaran a mejor vida.

La susodicha dejo su boca en una perfecta "o". ¿Aquello era broma? Ese disdichado estaba lucrando con sus sentimientos de compación. Si por ella fuera que se muriera el mundo entero, no quería seguir siendo la muñeca de trapo de ese cerdo... No. No podía. Tenía que serlo, al menos mientras la vida de sus dos... ¿Amigas? Bueno, mientras la vida de Keiko y Botan estubiera en sus manos. ¡Oh, pero Kurama y los demás pagarían por esto!

—Necesito unas plantas y unas horas para hacerlo – musitó con resignación.

—Tienes una hora y pide lo que quieras, pero nada de trampas – le advirtio y con un movimiento de cabeza señalo la pared. La rubia parecía no haber entendido hasta que callo en cuenta que un pequeño rectangulo en la pared realmente no era pared si no un cristal, posiblemente una camara de vigilancia — Si hace algo indevido, no viviran para mirar mi desgracia – comentó divertido. Quizas no era rival para nadie, pero si era muy inteligente, al menos él lo veía así. Mientras pudiera chantajear a sus enemigos, no tenía porque preocuparse.

O-O-O

Los chicas había completado la misión sin problemas. La verdad es que más que eso se habían atribuidos ciertos "premios". Como el abrigo negro que traía Yususke, la cartera de piel que llebaba Kuwabara, así como el reloj de oro puro en la mano del detective e cabello naranja. Inclusyo Hiei no se había podido resistir a tomar un cinturon que tenía una singular ebilla de plata con la forma de un dragon. Kurama simplemente había tomado todo el dinero y al decir "todo", era "todo". Desde los dolares, hasta los euros y la moneda nacional, así como la chequera, tarjetas de credito y unos cuentos centenarios. Y por supuesto no podía haber faltado su pase al bar de Sakio. Eso era lo más importante.

—Bien, manos a la obra – anunció el lider del equipo cuando estubieron por segunda vez, frente a aquel lugar. El unico lugar donde podrían obtener información de Sakio y con suerte llegar junto a las chicas antes de que algo malo les pasara.

O-O-O

Las chicas estaban listas para salir. Sophie había hecho todo al pie de la letra y era incomodo. Las malditas coletas que le habían hecho para que luciera "inocente" hacían que le dolieran sus porbres rejitas Kitsune.

Pero ya no replicó ni dijo nada, con un cansado suspiro le sonrió a sus compañeras para animarlas a salir.

Llegarón al ecenario. Nada que no se pudiera imaginar, una largas pasarela que al final tenía un tubo y una soga para que las bailarinas dieran su show. Comenzarón a caminar por la pasarela, pero al llegar al final de esta, no pudieron evitar notar al singular grupo de jovenes que estaba en la entrada...

_Unas miradas se cruzaron..._

_Yususke perdio su color al ver los grandes ojos castaños de una cachorra... de Keiko_

_El pelirojo reconocía a la perfección aquellos ojos grises... esa era su Zorra _

_Y los ojos azules de Botan se entristesieron y avergonzaron al ver a sus amigos y a su amor..._

* * *

Pues el titulo hace referencia al Flash Back y lo que paso, pero ya verán más adelante porque hay que "recordar" aquello. Espero que les gustara y gracias por seguir leyendo mis cosas raras xP... Un beso y un abrazo.

**Sakura Kazami **  
Gracias por siempre leerle linda! Y No te preocupes que Sakio tendrá lo que se merece por parte de Kurama y algunos más.

**freya**  
^^ Gracias, aquí esta el capi y espero que te guste. Intentaré no tardar mucho en las actualizaciones.

**prettypoison483**

Aquí esta la continuación, Mil gracias por no dejarme de leer xP


End file.
